Family Ties
by CaptainDingbat
Summary: Before Steve Rogers became Captain America, he had a fumbling liaison that resulted in a kid he never knew about. The rest as they say, is history...
1. Chapter 1

****ADDED NOTE – I've revised this chapter as I realised I'm a generation out of sync! Silly me. I'd like to thank those who have sent me messages and reviews, it's appreciated. If at any time you notice errors, please let me know. Many thanks for your support!****

'Family Ties'

Chapter 1

What do you do when you have acquired information that blows your life apart? After years of painful research and heartache, trying to track down people who may be your family…perhaps being an orphan with no clue as to your roots might be a lot better than what you hold in your hot little hand right now, a piece of paper that confirms that you are a direct descendant of one of the most prolific figures in the world at this point in time. What do you do? Hell only knows….

42 year old Marie savagely threw the piece of paper onto the table after scrunching it up. A retail assistant, she had just gotten off shift and whilst she was absolutely exhausted, she knew this bit of information would keep her awake all night.

So how to deal with this? Walk up to his front door, bang on it loudly and say 'Hey! I'm your grand kid! You had a quick fumble around once with a girl before everyone knew who you were and my mother was the result! Good, eh?'….

Yeah right. She'd be sectioned, or worse…

Marie didn't drink. BUT….she had a bottle of brandy that was about two years old in the kitchen cupboard, that'll do! Got given it a few years ago, but it would hit the spot.

Well, it certainly did! The next morning, she groaned and dragged herself out of her bed, turned on the shower and hoped to hell it would wash away the raging hangover she had about now! But it gave her time to think…about what she was going to do next.

Coffee was next, leaning over her iPad, checking out flight prices and how to well..um…deal with the approach. Didn't think she would get away with marching up to the front door of Avengers HQ and rap hard on the door. Truth was, there was no plan, and she would have to wing it…

The Bank of Marie would groan under the strain of the purchase of flight tickets, she had enough for about 3 weeks of cheap hotel fees, and that was it. If she had no luck by the end of that time? Well, that would be it…and back to her life of an orphan she would go, no complaints.

But she had to TRY for God's sake…

Years of being moved from one foster home to another, Marie had never settled, she had become cynical, often seen as unfeeling, selfish…and basically, a complete bitch. But like many in her situation, she lacked a stable home, had no real aspirations or goals, and just tended to move from one dream to another…drifting. Drifting was a good word. Her relationships never lasted, jobs never longer than a couple of years. In her mind she was always looking for SOMETHING, never knowing what that SOMETHING was.

But finally she had a lead. But why the hell couldn't it be someone normal?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Family Ties'

The busiest airport in the UK was living up to expectations. Heathrow was teeming with thousands of travellers, all on their own personal missions. Business, holidays, visits to ill friends and relatives, visits to acquaintances old and new….but Marie bet her life none of them were on a trip quite like hers. She still had no clue as to go about this. Armed with a backpack stuffed to the seams with clothes and personal items, passport tucked into a small bag with her wallet and other crappy bits and pieces, and the Costa coffee was certainly hitting the spot. She still had about an hour before the boarding gate opened so plenty of time to get reading up…

The Avengers Tower soared high on the skyline of Manhattan. One just couldn't wander in and hope that members of the Avengers were waiting to welcome visitors with open arms, the security was way, way beyond anything of what 'normal' people could expect.

Marie looked up from her iPad, stared out over the vast tarmac of the airport, its workers scurrying about like little insects, all with purpose and intent. More than anything she ever had…back to her reading.

The Avengers. The Heroes of the World.

Yeah, right.

A bunch of over-privileged stuck-up idiots who jet off around the world Doing Good Deeds. Oh please! Had to be more to it than that!

Once again, she pulled out the folder she had been working on for the past 3 years. The letters, rushed written notes and finally, the diaries.

Marie had spent almost 20 years trying to trace where she came from. Questions to local authorities finally gave her a name, and it was by pure luck an old friend of her grandmothers passed over letters and diaries of her life and it told of a tale of woe that consequently appeared to be passed down to the subsequent children who followed. Nancy O'Halloran had been shipped over to her aunt who lived overseas once the pregnancy had been confirmed. It was war time, the stigma of children born out of wedlock could follow a girl around, so it was easy to lie to those Nancy met in England. She was a widow, soldier husband was killed overseas, don't ya know…

Nancy liked living in England. Things were different here, the locals in the village she lived in with her aunt and uncle were at first suspicious, then welcomed her with open arms, especially after they discovered she was an accomplished pianist, able to take over the playing of the church organ when the organist had left to go fighting in France. Her daughter Elsie once born would sit with her great aunt and uncle, the secret of her conception hidden away for eternity, so they thought. Perhaps it would have been a secret forever, except that the friend of Nancy was left all Nancy's worldly goods as she had remained a spinster all her life, and had she lost contact with her daughter after Elsie fell into a 'bad crowd'.

Elsie had been twenty-something when she fell pregnant with Marie. She hadn't spoken to her mother in years, a big blow up about the path she had been taking; sex, drugs and rock and roll. Elsie had disappeared off with her new friends and out of her mother's life forever. It was two years before Nancy died that she found out Elsie had died at the age of 32, from a drugs overdose. There was no way Elsie could care for a baby so Marie was passed over to the social services as soon as she was born and put up for adoption, Elsie then continued as she had been doing, blaming her mother for all her troubles and judging her for obviously sleeping around resulting in her existence. But unfortunately for her, Elsie's life was abruptly cut short soon after her 32nd birthday.

Fast forward a few years and Marie was given back to the authorities because her parents 'couldn't cope' with their adopted daughter. In very rare cases, this was a scenario that sometimes happened. The 9 year old kid wasn't a nightmare, she was just boisterous, a tom-boy, she wanted to have fun…but her parents wanted her to be the more studious type. It wasn't going to happen.

'… _.the 10.10 flight to New York is now boarding, please make your way to Gate 7. The 10.10 flight to New York, is now boarding, please make your way to Gate 7'…_

Marie was jolted out of her daydream. She quickly checked she had her cabin luggage; passport, boarding pass, folder, yep. Time to put this ghost to rest.

In the cattle class economy seat, Marie checked her notebook. She had an address, she had names, and she had the diaries. She needed to ask him to take a DNA test. Would he agree? If she was wrong, he could tell her to piss off and stop wasting his time, and that would be an end to it. If he took the test, and she was right…

She frowned, drove that thought out of her mind. That bridge would be crossed when they got to it…

When you are 9 years old and you find your parents weren't your real parents, something dies inside. All trust is lost and your confidence is sucked out as if someone pricks you with a pin, kind of like pricking a balloon which then withers away to nothingness. When you are 9 years old and you are told the people you thought were your parents no longer want you and are 'sending you back', as if you were a defective toaster, all hope is stripped away, leaving you raw and vulnerable.

So you start to build a wall around you. Each layer it bolstered by a steely determination that NO-ONE will EVER hurt you again. You begin to view the world as your enemy, something to fight against because you can be sure…there will never be anyone who will stand by your side to fight with you.

This defence against the world manifests itself in many ways. It strikes out at those who appear to want to harm you…and also to those who do actually, want to reach out to tell you that you aren't alone, not really. But you are so scared to open that door to let them in that it repels them away, and they never come back because they view you as a nasty, spiteful bitch, who appears to have no empathy with anything at all.

…but it's only a show.

At night, you cry yourself to sleep from loneliness, aching for someone with a key to help you open the door.

But that only happens in the movies, right?

'Madam, would you like something to drink?'…a kindly steward jolted her back to reality.

Sipping her tea and staring out over the blue expanse of the Atlantic Ocean, Marie wondered how she would return from this trip. Euphoric? Or closer still to endless despair…


	3. Chapter 3

_****A/N – So here we have Chapter 3. I do hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! There are a couple of swear words thrown in for good measure!****_

 **Chapter 3**

'….I'm sorry madam but Captain Rogers does not take personal appointments to talk to fans!'…snapped back the receptionist in the Avengers Towers….

'Listen, I've tried to explain nicely so now is time for the not so nice. This isn't a fangirl appointment! Do I look like a fucking fangirl? I'm in my bloody forties! Christ on a bike…I need to speak to him urgently and it's got naff all to do with you!'…

'…one more insult madam and I'll call security!'…

Marie was getting nowhere. For a whole 30 minutes she had been standing here trying to make a simple appointment and was faced with this brick wall!

Out of the corner of her eye an imposing-looking guard was inching across. She had to change her approach…

'Look, at least get this to him, please! Once he sees the photograph inside, then he will know why I need to see him! I'll write the address of the café I'll be in….between 10 am and 4 pm each day….I've got two weeks left, that's all! And in this one, instructions of what to do with what's inside….PLEASE!'…

'..if it means you go away and stop hassling me, I'll see to it!' snapped back the woman…

'THANK you!' came Marie's exasperated reply, then turned and marched out before she was thrown out. She didn't have fancy powers or abilities, she was your regular plain-looking, average intelligent human being, and she'd have no chance against some security brute.

Marie had taken the hair samples and request to compare DNA, along with the photo of her grandmother and also mother with the short letter, on the Monday. As she had said, she sat diligently in the café, waiting…

Tuesday – No show

Wednesday - No show

Thursday – Nothing

Friday – Zilch

Saturday – Nope

Sunday – Not a squeak

Monday – She was obviously wasting her time…

As the big hand approached the hour on Tuesday, her anticipation was now turning to despair.

He wasn't coming. This was futile. She had been stupid to think otherwise. Swallowing down the lump forming in her throat, Marie placed the money for her tea on the table, she shouldn't be wasting her time like this, even though there were still three days to go, she didn't think she could bear it. What a complete waste of time this was, he either didn't give a toss or he thought she was a looney.

Marie savagely pushed the chair back and before she burst into floods of tears, she yanked up her bag, heading for the side door, it was time to go home and put this ghost to rest. She was, and always would be, an orphan.

'….Marie Smith?'…..a voice, man's voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks. Her legs remained glued to the floor, they suddenly didn't seem to want to respond!

'…..are you Marie Smith? I'm sorry it took a while, but I've been kinda busy'….

The voice was closer, she gripped the shoulder straps of her back pack, afraid to turn around, what if….what if it was him….?

This was ridiculous! After all this and now she couldn't even face him? Probably not him anyway, just some minion no doubt.

Marie counted to three, then slowly turned, as if afraid to meet the person with the voice…


	4. Chapter 4

_****A/N – I'm sorry the chapter was short! Didn't even think….I will endeavour to write longer ones from now on! Thanks for your continued support!****_

 **Chapter 4**

OK Marie, so this is the moment you've been waiting for. The moment you have been wanting for the last 20-odd years. So why the hell is your heart beating a million miles an hour and you are wishing you were home right about now!

God only knows…

As she turned, her knuckles were white as she continued to grip the backpack straps. She raised her eyes to look at the face who owned the voice, unaware of the people now in the café, who were gazing at the man with adoring eyes because he was stood there in what could only be described as his 'work clothes', although they sported burn marks, the odd tear and was that….blood….?

His light brown hair was stuck out at angles, face smeared with dirt but under that rough appearance, Steve Rogers, the man she believed to be her grandfather, could be found.

Finally she found her voice…

'Yes, I'm Marie Smith'…

Fook sake. She sounded like a cat stuck in a dustbin. Marie had prepared this huge long speech mentally but now, it seemed to be stuck in her throat.

'..As I said, I'm sorry it took so long, I had some issues to sort out. I've all the time in the world now, but it might not be better to talk here, if you want to come with me…there's a place we can talk?'….he ended his sentence with a kindly smile. Did he actually believe her then? Did this mean that…..?

'…yes! Yes of course, I guessed you were busy but I really didn't think a letter would do on its own. Who the hell is that bloody woman on reception in the tower? She was a right pain in the….yes, of course, whatever you think is best Mr Rogers…'…

Now she was rambling. How she expected to act when this finally happened, was not how she was acting at all. A blathering village idiot no doubt would do a better job!

'Steve is fine. Call me Steve. When you're ready?'…

The blacked-out truck ferried them both towards the Avengers Tower. Marie clutched her bag tightly, she was sat in the left in the back, Mr Rogers sat on the right…he seemed to regarding her impassively. Marie, for one of the first times in her life…was practically speechless.

'….the DNA test was positive. I am who you thought I was'….his voice was calm, he didn't appear overly excited about the prospect or angry about it, for that she was relieved. Rejection had come once too often in her life. She didn't want to face it ever again…

Looking at him once again as the car continued on its merry way, Marie took a deep breath and hoped her voice sounded better than last time.

'It's taken me 20 years to get to this point. I didn't know what to do. I mean, there's so much in my past that is…well, I can tell you one day, but I know hearing peoples dubious history can be boring as fuck!'…

'Rule number one, no swearing'…was the only thing he said in reply.

'….no swearing?'…Marie pulled a face.

'Yup. No swearing. And no, it won't be boring, I want to know, but you can tell me in your own time…'…there was that smile again.

'….so the DNA test, you said it was, was it, that is to say, are we…?'…she HAD to know. He had already said so but she HAD to double check. If he was just being nice, then she would stop the car and walk away, give up her search and move to acceptance of what she had.

'Yes Marie, we are related by blood. I DID have a romantic encounter with Nancy, I regret the fact I didn't know she was pregnant else things would have been handled differently. When I read your letter the first thing I did was run the DNA test through the lab. I had to know you weren't a crazy person. We get a few, I'm sure you can imagine. While the test was being processed, I had someone check out your history and that of your mothers. It was a shock and, well…I never knew I had a child and I regret….'…he paused, looked out the window. Marie didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't even thought of his response of the fact he was a father without knowing it.

'..I'm sorry Mr Rogers, it wasn't my intention to cause you any grief over this, I just needed to trace my roots'…she stammered. Oh god, where the hell had the selfish Marie gone? Did having family do this to you? Normally she would have said 'Meh, deal with it!'

Steve turned his blood and dirt-streaked face back to her and smiled once again.

'Don't worry, I know it wasn't. I'm glad you did, I would have never known otherwise. These last few days, you sent my mind into a tizzy. I have an actual blood relation, and we have a lot to catch up on, and call me Steve…'…

The truck was now slowing, allowed through the heavy security and into the basement of the building. There were lots of people milling about, going about their daily lives, lots of 'suits', Marie mused to herself. She had never worn a suit in her life! Jeans, T-shirt and sweater, along with Nike trainers, tended to be her wardrobe, apart from the shop's retail uniform of course, when she was at work.

The driver opened the door, even offered a hand to help her out. Surprising herself, Marie accepted the offered hand and got out of the truck, still clutching her backpack. Even the basement here was huge, the buildings technology gave warning of what was to come in the main building itself once the visitor had gotten their bearings. Large screens flashing information, automated voices talking at various points, answering questions directed from the people milling about and the lifts taking the visitors up to the ground floor was something to behold. Glass tubes with fancy flashing lights. This was real sci-fi movie stuff…

'Ready Marie?'….she was snapped out of her daydream by Steve's voice. He seemed to be amused by something, eyebrows raised slightly.

His next action almost floored her. Steve offered a hand to take. She stared at it, what was this…?

 _Her adoptive parents had at first been affectionate, after all, they promised to love her as their own. They had taken her for walks, read her bedtime stories and kissed her when she was hurt. The very last time Marie had held the hand of someone she trusted with her life had been the day she had been delivered back to Social Services. Clutching her 'mother's' hand, they had told her she was going to visit someone. They even promised they would be back, and for the next month, the nine year old had waited patiently for their return, living with a foster family. After two months, she began to doubt if they would….and after 3 months, she knew she would never see them again. Her foster parents inadvertently letting it slip she had been adopted, abandoned by her real mother, father was unknown. Her world had collapsed, and from then on, affection was limited. Hand-holding from someone who actually gave a toss withered away to nothing…after that, hand holding tended to be from people shaking hands to seal a deal, or like the driver of the truck, to help her get out OK…_

Marie tentatively placed her hand in his. With Marie being five foot two inches tall, he basically blotted out the sun in comparison to her. As his fingers curled around her small hand, something changed…

 _I'm home…_


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N – I really appreciate your comments folks, I'm going to do my best to NOT turn this into something too cheesy and to stay in control of Marie's character. Needless to say, there are some members of the tower inhabitants with whom she won't be able to avoid clashing with…also I've read other stories saying they don't own anything…so I better say it too! I don't own anything!****

 **Chapter 5**

As the fancy lift shot upwards, Marie gazed out over the city in awe.

'I've told the team about you, it was our resident doctor who actually ran the test and I had Tony crunch the numbers on the computer to track your past. As I said, we needed to be sure. We don't have many friends really'….Steve began to speak as Marie turned to look up at him.

'Not many friends, the Avengers? Any person who is worth their salt is in love with the Avengers'….she looked back out of the glass-walled lift once again.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

'I sense a touch of sarcasm?'

Marie paused a few moments before she spoke, but didn't look back at him, gripped her backpack straps tightly again.

'….not really'…

Steve let it go. He had his own ideas. Marie came from a troubled background where heroes had no place when you were inconsequential. He was glad he had spoken to the rest of the team about laying off too many questions until he got a chance to know his granddaughter a bit more. Granddaughter! It had sort of a ring to it, except Tony had for the last two days since the DNA test results came in…been calling him Grandpa.

The lift opened and Steve once again took Marie's hand, this time without offering it. She followed, all the time looking around her. It was a far cry from her dodgy little studio flat on the outskirts of Nottingham. They walked along a corridor that had various pieces of artwork hung, not that she recognised any of it, she was a self-confessed heathen when it came to such things, food on the table and roof over her head had been her main priority since she had been 16 years old and on her own, once her foster placements had come to an end. Her little home suited her needs, she had managed to save some money that allowed her a couple of package holidays to the Canary Islands in the last few years, but that had been it. Her current financial situation was now once again on rocky ground thanks to this trip. But thank god it hadn't proved fruitless, as yet…at the back of her mind she was still thinking they would have a chat, then it would be 'bye-bye Marie, you're just the result of a few bad decisions, and I'm rich and famous, so trot off now and don't come back!'…

The corridor finally came to an end and they walked into what could only be described as the Most Luxurious Apartment on Earth. It was so fancy, it was almost grotesque to someone like Marie. Jesus, this Tony Stark bloke was probably made out of solid gold. Luckily, there was no-one else about at this point in time.

'Everyone's busy at the moment, so it gives us a good chance to sit and talk. I'll make some tea? You're from the UK, tea I think is the main drink...'…his voice once again dragged her out of a daydream. If she wasn't careful he'd be thinking she was on drugs or something.

'Yes, tea's good thanks. Milk, no sugar.' She set her bag down and perched on a stool at the long breakfast bar. Ran her hand over the solid marble top. Ugh. This probably cost more than what she had earned in the last ten years. Steve placed the mug in front of her and Marie added her thanks. He pulled a stool opposite her and took a sip from his own coffee mug.

'So, how do we begin?' He reached over and for third time, took her hand.

Marie looked up at him. She was ashamed to find her eyes brimming with tears. Christopher Columbus, what the heck was wrong with her?

'It's OK to feel emotional. This is a huge deal for both of us. We've got a lot of ground to catch up on. I can talk first or you can. I just want you to know, I'm very glad you're here'.

Marie nodded dumbly, grabbed up some tissue from a box that was lucky to be lurking on the kitchen counter top, and wiped her eyes.

'…I had been adopted. But I didn't know, not till later. My parents…or the people who I thought were my parents had wanted a studious, musical genius child. I guess when it was obvious I wasn't meeting their requirements, they decided to off-load me. I only realised that when I was older, it all made sense, the conversations with other people, sending me to some fancy school where I was only ever mediocre, they wanted a child prodigy, and the poor devils got me!' She tried to make light of it and laugh, but it turned into a choke. Pulling her hand away from his, she needed two hands to wipe her eyes and stop the coughing.

'They were rich, ya know, big fancy house. I had this huge bedroom and everything I ever needed. Did the lot, music, ballet, pony club, I couldn't have wanted anything more. I also loved them, but that's sort of soured over the years'. She had better control of her voice now, didn't do to get carried away, not when one had a reputation back home of being an '…ard-nut!'…

Steve continued to listen, took sips of his coffee. He wasn't wanting to show anything much really, just empathy, but he also knew that what Marie was saying, ran deeply, she would need a bit of help to push aside the feelings of rejection and anger.

'I had a few foster homes after that. Sort of went from one to another, I was a bit of a pain in the arse if I'm honest. Just wanted to be left alone then when I was 16 that was it. Failed my exams, got a job in a vegetable factory and sort of drifted from there'.

'You never went to college or anything like that?' Steve enquired.

'Nah! Me go to college? I had to earn money to eat, worked full-time, clashed with college'. She pulled an 'I don't care face' but her voice had a hint of regret.

'It's never too late, ever, to do something you want to do' Steve interjected.

'Well, it is for me. My situation hasn't changed, I still have to work full-time to pay the bills. I'm 42 now, time's run out' She took a good glug of the tea, it was good, made her feel a bit better.

Steve didn't pursue it. He had his own ideas of where they could go from here, but it was too early at this stage of the game, one step at a time.

'Soooo….tell me about Nancy!' Marie gave a sudden grin. She didn't like wallowing in self-pity, not good for the soul.

'Well I…' was a far as she got as a noise announced the arrival of people arriving home.

Marie looked up as a man in a sharp suit, fancy sun-glasses, beard and carrying a few bags, waltzed in. That's what it could only be described as, waltzing in, he was that cocky, Marie decided. He was with a tall, beautiful woman. She too, was holding bags.

They say you should never judge a book by its cover, but Marie had decided within two nanoseconds of seeing this couple arrive, that he was a rich, arrogant twat and she would look down on anything that remotely resembled fugliness. And Marie, was deffo in the fugly league.

Steve stood, walked around to where Marie was seated and introduced her to the couple.

'Marie, this is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts'.

 _Jealousy is an ugly trait to have. Shut up…_

In any other situation, Marie would have had lots to say to these…extravagant people. But, she was a guest here, and didn't want to ruin anything so far. Reaching down into her soul, she pulled out a smile, and decided she would have to be polite at least.

'…nice to meet you' she smiled….offered her hand, to which Pepper shook and smiled back.

'Great to meet you Marie, Steve's told us about you, we're all looking forward to getting to know you a lot more'.

 _Hmm, she seems pretty decent. Seems your initial judgement was misplaced, don't you think? I said…shut up!_

'Well, well! Marie! Grandpa here has been raving about you all week since you dropped your letter off!'…

Forget the handshake, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug what so surprised her, she gasped for air and starting coughing again.

'Sorry, sorry, it's just you've certainly added a spanner to our wheels! Has Grandpa shown you this place yet?' he waved an arm around…

'Tony, lay off the Grandpa cracks!' retorted Steve.

'Oh come on Grandpa! I'm sure little old Marie here doesn't mind!'…he howled back.

'No, I'm….' was as far as she got before the doors opened and the rest of the team arrived home.

 _NOW what?_


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N – Thank you for the continued support! I hope you like the reaction of the team, please let me know if you think things should be a little different but it would be a boring world if it were all fluffy bunnies, right? I'm planning some momentous clashes of personality as things move forward in the Tower! Anyhoo, another call out to say I don't own anything of Marvel, this character is my own creation though****

 **Chapter 6**

'…this is Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda, Sam and also Peter, he's our newest recruit'….

One by one, she shook their hands individually, gave a nice smile, which she felt was pretty fixed. These were people she had seen on the TV in news reports, newspapers and on the internet. Standing in front of her they appeared to be…pretty normal. Yeah, pretty normal seemed a good word to describe them. They were all polite…but some were wary. To be expected she supposed.

Steve walked around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'This…is Marie, my granddaughter'.

'…I don't bite! You can speak you know!' she stammered.

Hell, had she just said that to the most fearsome people in the world? It seemed to work, the polite faces turned to mostly grinning ones.

'Steve, you bring your relative home looking like that? Go get changed for goodness sake!' Natasha scolded as she moved towards Marie herself, put her own hand on Marie's shoulder. When Steve went to the café to meet Marie, Natasha, Clint and Sam had all had time to get showered after the little skirmish they had been on.

'Come on, I'll introduce you properly whilst Steve goes to get cleaned up!'

Suddenly everyone started talking at once, it was a job to figure out which voice belonged to who!

'So, this is Peter Parker, he's the baby of the family…' began Natasha.

'Hey!' he protested, as he grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

'This here is Rhodey, he's Tony's good friend'.

'One might say the better of the friendship!' he smiled widely, vigorously shaking Marie's hand.

'I heard that! Just remember who picks up the tab!' Tony had been busy emptying out his shopping bags on the far side of the room.

'This here is Sam…and this is Clint'.

It was with these two members of the team Marie felt…the most unease with. To her, their faces warned her of 'don't mess Steve about or you'll be sorry'. This team was tight-knit, did she really have the right to jump in and expect to be accepted? Hell no, she just wanted to know Steve Rogers, her grandfather. Forget Captain America, the Avengers, blah blah blah, these things meant nothing to her, so she wouldn't be lurking around to cause any bad feeling. It was to be expected some of them would not trust her.

'…and this here is the resident doctor, Bruce'.

'It's nice to meet you Doctor' Marie at this point was feeling a little overwhelmed. She hadn't anticipated this. All these…superheroes. What the hell was she? Nothing. This was crazy, she couldn't do this.

'Look, I don't want to be rude, I know I'm gate-crashing your party here. Can you just tell Steve, Mr Rogers, Captain whatever, that I'll just wait outside for him? I saw a park outside, I'll sit on a bench down there'. She said it to anyone who was listening, the silence had changed to chaos.

'The door's right there' Clint nodded, dead-pan face.

'Thanks' Marie grabbed her bag up.

'Hey, whoa whoa whoa! Since when did we treat guests this way?' Tony seemed to appear in front of the door to stop her exit.

'Marie, just sit there. Go on, sit! Clint, if you want the Captain to kick your ass you're going a great way about it bro!' He practically frog-marched her to the couch Peter had collapsed on and pushed her down on it.

'Come on Tony. What do we have, a DNA test that could have been altered? A dubious history on the internet that might or might not be true? You've just let some random stranger walk in and you're happy about it?' Clint stared a hole right through Marie. If looks could kill, she'd be toast.

'…it's possible but doubtful she did it. About the DNA I mean. It would take some pretty complex sequences though and Marie doesn't look the type. No offence Marie.' pondered Bruce.

'None taken, I'm sure' she huffed.

'Maybe she's a Hydra spy?' Sam decided to add in.

'Hydra? Who the hell is Hydra? Do they make Vacuum cleaners or something, like Hoover?' Marie stood up, head reeling.

The bad atmosphere turned to hearty laughter at the Hydra joke, leaving poor Marie even more confused. The team started to move about the huge kitchen area, it was obviously time for refreshments and a run-down on the day's activities.

'Well, don't say we didn't warn you Tony! When Marie fries us all with a planet-destroying vacuum cleaner with laser beams built in as standard, we'll know who to blame!' Clint gave Marie a curt nod and a sly smile, but with much less of the suspicion as previously, then he headed out of the room. She glanced at Sam as he was leaning against the ultra-expensive marble worktop, taking large gulps of the beer he had just opened. He returned her glance, then like Clint, he headed out.

Feeling waaaay out of her comfort zone, she sat again, balanced on the edge of the couch. Peter was now texting someone on his phone as Tony came to sit alongside her, in the chair next to the couch. This wasn't going to work. She needed to speak to Steve away from this…action movie scenario.

'Don't mind some of them. We get a bit jumpy. We are all crazy, but apparently I'm the lunatic. You ARE welcome here, you're El Capitan's family, makes you our family then, see? So, what's it like back in jolly old England?' he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

'Complete and utter shit'.

Not expecting that answer, Tony almost burst a blood vessel after choking on his beer. Peter giggled.

'That bad, huh?'

'Yes Mr Stark, that bad. I never had the luxury of wealth. I…' the conversation ended as Steve came back in, clean casual clothes, now missing all the muck and blood he had been sporting before.

'I'll show Marie her room and the rest of the building' he said to Tony, who nodded.

'Sure thing Cap. Dinner in an hour. Take-out tonight!'

'Oh yay! Pizza!' chipped in Peter.

'Wait a minute, my room?' Marie frowned. All she seemed to be doing was repeating questions. No wonder she gave people the idea she was a bit slow…

'Of course, you're going to stay here, right? I hope…?' Steve raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

He quickly took her hand and led her out. There seemed to be a pattern emerging here. She was bombarded with confusing situations leading to her repeating the questions, then what followed seemed to be some advice or statement. Was she really that thick? Was it really that obvious?

He led her to a quiet spot on the living quarters floor, a window that led to a balcony but it was a tad cold to be outside so they sat on the chairs of the bistro set that were inside the building.

'…we have a lot to catch up on. I'm aware that this might seem crazy to you, but you said you've been searching for 20 years and here you are. I was out of the loop for 70, I spent too long in the ice and too long not knowing. I'd really like you to stay Marie, but I know I can't stop you if you choose to go back to the UK' He looked at her, hope in his eyes, she was surprised. Marie had no clue he'd even want that.

She shifted herself in the chair, gazed out the window (did a lot of that too) then turned back to Steve.

'There's nothing more than I'd like than to get to know you. But I mean YOU, Steve Rogers. Not Captain America or whoever that is. Not the Avengers or even Robin Hood's Merry Men, it's YOU I want to get to know. You're the only blood relation I know but all this…' she waved a hand around indicating her current situation.

'…all this, it's so far removed to who I am, I don't think there's even a place for me to fit in here. Hell, you lot are the superheroes of the world, galaxy even! Yeah, even I read the news, no matter how biased! I have naff all to offer anyone here, I'd just be in the way and half your friends don't like me. I'm not completely stupid, they don't trust me, and why would they? To some of them, I could be some super-spy, but I'm not. I'm just some random face out of billions. I can't offer anything to this life, I have a shitty job back home, the bank is now empty and I rent crappy little room with a sink and cooker. That's it. That's all I have'. Back to the damn window.

'…you have family'.

He had said it all, really.


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N – Once again, thanks for the reviews! And to Guest 'M', your reviews really spur me on with this. Just hope I'm doing it enough justice…please do get in contact if you find errors etc. etc. I'm open to constructive criticism. I'd just like to say there is no way this is canon, far from it, especially when things begin to heat up. I'm itching to start the action I have planned but patience is needed, everything needs to be set up before this happens.** ******

 **Chapter 7**

The evening turned into a day, the day into two days…and the flight back to the UK was cancelled. After a day of sight-seeing with Steve around the city (not an Avenger in sight) she had arrived back to her room to find a pile of documents on her desk.

She sat down, frowning and started sorting through them. A new dual citizenship passport, Marie Rogers? WHAT? A new birth certificate, details of a bank account in the city and a few other things. Her first initial reaction was to march out there and throw them back in his face! What a cheek! He had the audacity of…well, she wasn't quite sure but what the hell was he playing at? Marie forcefully pushed the chair back, it squawked under protest then she grabbed all the documents up. Super hero or not, he was about to get these shoved right back up his nose! How dare anyone think they can rail-road her into changing her whole life, it was like, well, identity theft or something, had to be a law against that!

'…are all the documents in order?' a voice rang out in her bedroom. A female voice, Marie shrieked, dropped everything on the floor and picked up the protesting chair in defence, looking around her.

'Who the hell is that? I've got a chair and I'm not afraid to use it!' she yelled.

'I am the Stark User Interface Program. You may call me Friday'

'Where the hell are you?'

'I am speaking to you through one of the many audio systems set throughout the building. I am also available to interact with through most mobile technology and…'

'OK, OK, I get it'. Marie set the chair down, and bent down, picking up all the documents.

'As I asked before, are all the documents in order Marie?'

'Seem to be. How do you know about them or even know who I am…err…Friday?' she enquired, setting the paperwork on the desk once more.

'You are now officially identified on the Stark Friday Interface Database'.

'…so what does that mean exactly, Friday?' Marie sighed, and sat back down heavily on the chair.

'This means you have priority security clearance to 80% of the building. There are some sections that you will not be allowed access to. These are deemed too dangerous or will contain highly sensitive information and equipment'. So matter-of-fact…

'I see. Basically there are rooms here with stuff in that could cause me to blow my own foot off, correct?' Marie responded in amusement.

'Correct. You can however, call on my assistance even outside of the building when required. I can then inform the Avengers who….'

'Err, no. That won't be happening! I can't see me getting involved in anything earth-shattering or heavy!' Famous last words…

'That is highly probable. You are not listed as an actual Avenger. Now we are introduced, you can call on me at any time'.

'You don't, spy on me, or anything, do you?' Hell, she had to ask.

'Of course not. Your privacy is always ensured. On another matter, the team are meeting in the main conference room. Captain Rogers wanted me to let you know they will be finished in about an hour, in time for dinner'.

Marie's initial shock and anger over the 'new her', had now abated. In all honesty, it had taken a huge worry off her shoulders. Such as, when to return back to her pokey studio flat, not what she had been looking forward to. Since she had been 'un-adopted', her self-preservation had kicked in. Every choice she made, every decision taken, had been taken alone. Sure, there had been foster carers but they had just provided food, shelter and clothing, nothing more.

'Oh, where's the conference room?' Checking her reflection in the mirror (Ugh, it must have been made out of super-glass, to avoid it cracking when she dared to flash her ugly mug in its direction) to make sure her hair wasn't stuck out at angles.

'The Conference Room is on the 4th floor. You will not be expected to enter however. We have new guests who have just arrived'.

'Right, whatever. I'll toddle off and see'.

True to her word, Marie took the elevator down to the 4th floor. It was after hours so minimal staff were in the building. The sign for the Conference Room announced she had arrived but as she approached the door, a security guard stepped in front of it. It would take a crane to shift him, he was huge.

'Sorry Miss Rogers. You can't go in there'.

'Why not?'

'Because it's a team meeting and you're not on my list'. He flashed a smile.

'..But I live here'.

'You're still not on my list'. His smile was now obviously fake.

'Fine, fine. Sod it'

Back in the elevator she spoke to thin air, and felt a tad foolish about doing that.

'Friday, you told that guard I was coming, didn't you?'

'Of course. I had informed you it was a meeting you did not need to attend'.

'…thanks'

'You're welcome'. There was definitely a hint of satisfaction in the computer-woman's voice, Marie would swear her life on it.

'Bitch' she muttered under her breath.

The computer chose not to respond as the doors swished open, allowing Marie to step back out into the main living area. Flopping down on the couch she grabbed up the remote and started flicking through channels on the enormous TV that was hanging on the wall.

It had been a tiring day. Steve had taken her on a tour around all the major tourist spots in the city. They had spent time walking, talking, eating lots at lunch before finally arriving back at the tower at around 4 in the afternoon. It was quiet and warm in the room, the soft hum from the refrigerators in the kitchen area created a soothing atmosphere as she had the TV on silent. Slowly, she was lulled off to sleep, flat-out on the couch, drifting…

It's always a shock to be jolted out of your slumber, something certainly grabbed Marie. Suddenly opening her eyes, an ear-splitting yell broke the relative silence of the room. She was greeted with someone looking over her, he had a red face. Literally. Her scream caused him to step backwards several steps at a fast rate of knots.

'I apologise, I did not mean to wake you'. Beetroot Man put his arms up to protect himself as a cushion was sent on a collision course with his head.

'Back off! Who the hell are you?' another cushion was sent on its way, Beetroot Man once again had to defend himself.

'Marie, descendant of Captain Rogers, calm yourself'. An incredibly deep voice from behind her, spinning round she was faced some other bloke with long blonde hair.

He too, got the cushion bounced off his head.

'OK, enough squirt!'

World War III was quickly diverted as Tony strode back into the room.

'That there is Vision, this here is Thor. They've come over for a tea party. Well, not entirely true but we might as well have one whilst they are here. Ah, and just arriving, this is Wanda, you'll get on well, she likes…stuff. Stuff that, well, girls, or women, like. Shopping, that sort of stuff'. His ramble was cut off in mid-flow as the peace of the day was shattered. The meeting was obviously over. And seeing that Robin of Locksley and the Birdman of Alcatraz had just arrived, it was time for her to vacate the room. She snuck off silently just as the fridge door was yanked open, the beer raid had begun…

Laying back on her bed, Marie stared at the ceiling, mulling over the day's events. It had been brilliant until the last couple of hours. It would take a lot of getting used to, being here with all these people. Not that they were even normal. It had always been easy to just walk away from situations she didn't like. Sometimes it had ended badly, actual physical disagreements, but mainly just removing herself was the best thing to do. Was it something she wanted to do now? Marie wasn't quite sure but until she figured it out, there was no way she was spending time with certain people who deemed her a threat. A threat! It was laughable. Apart from cushion warfare, the worse she could do at the moment would be to whack a wasp with a rolled up newspaper.

'Captain Rogers has requested your presence in the family room. Dinner will soon be served'. Friday's annoying voice once again broke her chain of thought.

'Tell Captain Rogers to go forth and multiply!' It just came out. Ah shit…

'Err, actually, scratch that! I'll be out in a minute!'

'I'm afraid your first message was delivered and he said if you don't get out there in 10 seconds and then he is coming in here to drag you out'.

'…..bunnies. Fine, I'm on my way'.

'A wise choice. I will let him know'.

Boot-faced, Marie arrived back in the main room. Feeling like she was the kid in trouble (at her age too, she really had to be careful not to be seen as childish) she glanced around the other occupants in the room. The feast had obviously begun but first things first…

'Marie, I'd like to introduce you to our guests, again. Tony says you've met them already'.

Steve gave her a questioning look, as if to ask what the hell was that all about, but Marie just offered the usual false smile, shook hands where needed and sat on a spare chair at the table.

It was lively, animated and serious where needed. Marie answered when asked a question and even spoke in sentences, trying to make an effort. But it was so hard, she wasn't used to being part of a group as big as this.

As she was sat next to Steve, he lent in her direction slightly and lowered his voice.

'…doing OK?'

'I think so. I'm sorry about the message, I didn't mean it'.

'I guessed that. I take it you found all the documents. I wanted to surprise you. A way to show you that this is your home. I did think afterwards it might appear a little presumptuous but, I had wanted it to be a welcome surprise'.

'It certainly surprised me'. She gave him a sideways smirk.

'Things are going to be OK'.

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze. It was reassuring. It felt right, and it felt safe. Was she, finally, at the grand old age of 42 years… going to be able to finally experience what it would be like to be part of a proper family, even though she wasn't sure how she was meant to respond to that?

'Things are going to be OK'.

 _Please, someone higher in this life than me, just this once, please let me be able to feel like I belong somewhere…and let it be here, with my family._


	8. Chapter 8

****Alright folks. Thanks for the continued support! I'm going to start folding a few things in, a few disagreements etc. etc. as I start to set up for the first major Avengers issue whilst Marie is in situ. I'm enjoying writing this and I'm guessing some of you are enjoying reading it. I'm highly aware of the carrot on the stick to do loads of action stuff NOW, but that would ruin the character development. Again, if you have suggestions, anything to see or see errors, give a yell!****

 **Chapter 8**

Over the next week or so, Marie started to find her feet in the family that were the Avengers. Steve of course her blood relation, a few of the others liked to chip in with their opinions whether they were welcome or not, Tony the biggest culprit. He'd say what he thought, Marie would respond, and some heated words followed. She certainly wasn't a push over, but she also had the habit of blowing things way out of proportion.

The first momentous clash was one Sunday morning. Like usual family members, the team would breeze in and out, raid the fridge then start their day, no matter what is was. This particular incantation began when Tony was giving Peter a hard time over some training he had done the previous day. Tony thought he wasn't trying, Peter protested he was tired. Tony said he shouldn't be tired but no doubt he had been up all night texting his girlfriend. Peter retaliated by yelling he didn't have a girlfriend. Tony said he could easily find out…

'…are you always like this?' Marie holding the mug of tea she had just made, Tony was a pain in the arse, he would pick, and pick, pick…seemingly just to annoy the hell out of anyone he came across.

'Like what?' Tony turned his head to look at her. He was still in pyjamas and a robe, his beard needed a bit of TLC and his hair looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

'This. He told you he's just tired. Leave him alone, for god's sake. Geez…'…

'…and you think you aren't annoying? You're the one going around with a face like a wet weekend all the time, acting like we are all trying to piss you off'.

'Well, it's not far off the truth, is it?' she snapped back, now more annoyed.

'No Squirt, SOME of us. Not ALL of us. And no wonder, with a face like a wet weekend you'd scare anyone off'. He followed his arms, preparing for battle.

'I TOLD you to stop calling me that!'

'Squirt. Squirt, Squirt, Squirt!' He cocked his head to one side, with a 'bring it' look just daring her to say something.

The mug containing her tea exploded across the counter as she slammed it down.

'..You know I'll send you the bill for that counter if you break it!' he waved a hand in her general direction.

'You can take you counter and shove it up your ARSE! You're nothing but a fucking bully! An arrogant git who struts about as if he…'

It was as far as she had gotten in that tirade. Before she knew what was happening, a jug of cold water was tipped over her head, she gasped in shock, had to grip the counter. Whirling around to beat the hell of whoever it was who had done it.

'Cool down! I suggest you go take another cold shower before you open your mouth again!'

There stood Steve, breathing fire. Marie was so taken aback that she couldn't answer, and within a minute, found herself propelled back to her room. Not that she was there for long, the usual demand to come back when she was sorted came back from Friday. On this occasion she had yelled back 'Tell him to go shove it up his backside!'

Bad choice. This time she was dunked into the swimming pool. Later, when she was dwelling over all this, she was just happy only Tony and Peter had been around to witness it. God knows what would have happened of any of the others had been there.

Later that week, over lunch, Steve had told her he was going to help her enrol at a local adult education centre.

'…it's a job I need, not going back to school' she had frowned.

'I think it'll do you good, you said you never made college so you can go now'. He had smiled, poor bloke had only wanted to help.

'What you think is good for me and what I think is good for me are two different things entirely. I can't keep sponging off you forever. So I'm going job hunting today, there's a few places that have vacancies…'

'Marie, don't you think you…' was as far as he got.

She EXPLODED.

This was the side he hadn't seen. The side that emerged when she felt threatened and needed to defend herself, in whatever situation she found herself in and felt she was being pushed too far. This defence mechanism was the very thing that prevented past relationships and meaningful friendships, and her grandfather got the lot. It was unfortunate that the whole team, yes, the WHOLE team…were having a bit of downtime after a difficult training session in the combat room.

'Who the FUCK do you think you are to think you can railroad my life! How DARE you even try to demand I do anything you say! I've been having to fight my own fucking corner since I was a kid and there's no WAY IN HELL you and your puppet army can do anything to…' she screamed, ranted and raved. Her face was as red as Vision's, as she continued to verbally assault Steve…

 ***SLAP***

He regretted it later. In fact, he loathed himself for the rest of the day for responding as he did. But in his mind at this point (after deciding he was getting someone in to help Marie put her demons to rest and deal with her anger management) it was time for some Tough Love. Marie was lifted cleanly off the floor by him clamping both hands on her arms, just below her shoulders. He lowered his voice, his nose an inch off her face.

'You are going to college. You arrived on my doorstep searching for family. You told me there was no-one. Now there is someone. ME. I don't care if you are 42 or 82. The laws of time have gone out the window because like it or not, I'm your Grandfather and I'm giving you back what you never had. Suck it up Marie! If you act like a kid, then I'm sure as hell going to treat you like one. I have 42 years of neglect to sort out in your head and I'll do it if it kills me. I failed my kid, I sure as hell won't fail with you. The college course starts Tuesday. You'll go shopping Monday to get your supplies, they sent a list. You'll get a driver there and a driver home. Anything to say?'…

*Meep!*

'Good! Now I don't want to have this talk again!'

After he set her back down on the floor again, Steve, furious at himself for losing his temper, marched off to the combat room to batter a few boxing bags…

A silence filled the room, Marie was frozen to the spot. She felt humiliated, angry and annoyed. But for the first time, there was no flight reflex. If anything like this had happened before she came here, she would have packed up and left there, leaving them to eat her dust. This time, she just held her head high and walked out quickly to her room, to sulk for the next few hours.

After a moment or two, the team members back in the kitchen shrugged and carried on with what they were doing. Tony however, checked Steve was nowhere in sight before he got his little black book out.

'Right! Bruce AND Thor got 10-1 that Steve would blow before the month was out so they are both on a winner! Sorry Natasha, you put it at 6 months, your money is mine! And Mr Money Spider, aren't you glad I told you that you were too young to gamble? You'd have lost $20!' A collective groan went round the group except for Thor and Bruce, who proceeded to dance a reel in celebration…

The incident wasn't mentioned again and as Steve had said, Marie restarted her education. They were a mixed bunch in her classes but she had promised to try, so try she would, though there were a couple of idiots who needed their heads banging together in her mind.

Marie had been there a week when the team were called away at short notice. Homework done, it was Saturday so minimal staff. It was time to go exploring.

'Marie, this area is off-limits to you'. Here came Friday, the party-pooper.

'…not my fault they left the door unlocked, is it?' She started to pick things up, looked like the wrecking yard of Iron Man parts in here…

'They were called away last minute, you know that, and I was undergoing a diagnostic, thus disabling many of my security features. You are taking advantage of my inability to secure this section off'

'…you can report it later. So this is where all the magic happens? And look, the door the Dr Banner's lab is open too! This is going to be fun…'

It wasn't her intention to damage anything, just have a look around. She was interested, in spite of herself. Marie's attitude towards the Avengers was changing, albeit slowly. She was getting on well with Natasha, Pepper and Wanda, and the conversations with Clint and Sam were slowly thawing. She didn't speak to Thor much at all, he was a right oddball, and Dr Banner represented the authorities who ruined her life. She was polite, that was it. Still a long way to go on that point. Bruce didn't take it personally. His alter-ego gave him bigger things to worry about. Tony on the other hand was fair game. After the big bust up they continued to bitch each other out whenever they could. They were both as bad as each other, refusing to back down…though Marie always shup up if Steve arrived.

Since that incident in the kitchen, their relationship had surprisingly improved. She was beginning to cease fighting him on every front. Rather than questioning everything he asked, suggested or mentioned, Marie was beginning to open up a little more, discuss the pros and cons then make an informed choice from there. What was helping, was the weekly discussions with a medical professional trained in these sorts of things. The wall inside her head was still strong and firm, but little chips were beginning to flake off as Marie spent more and more time with her grandfather.

'I strongly suggest you vacate this facility Marie. Mr Stark and Captain Rogers were very explicit in their instructions. You could get hurt' Friday was still protesting.

'Uh huh, noted. Look at this! This is cool! Would save me buying a mask from a joke shop for Halloween!'

With a grin, Marie had put a prototype mask on.

'Does it turn on?' she asked Friday loudly.

'Of course, if I authorise it. But that is not something I am going to do at this point in time'

'Spoilsport!' Marie removed the mask and set it down on the bench. After spending the next 30 minutes rummaging around, she had found enough parts to make a small suit. It had to be small, as she was only five foot two inches tall…as they were prototype parts, they weren't together as one suit, so were basically multi-coloured.

'Could all these bits go together to make me a suit?' Marie giggled at the thought!

'Of course, but it is not something I am willing to do because…'

A klaxon sound came from somewhere, announcing the arrival of the team to the tower.

'Time to go!' however, instead of leaving everything where it was, Marie picked up a large abandoned cardboard box to put her 'finds' in. The box was placed to the side of a workbench, out of sight.

'Now perhaps finally you will leave this facility' Friday once more complained.

'Yeah yeah'….Marie left the room and made her way upstairs, they would never know she had been sniffing around.

… _and no-one would ever know she had a high-level security pass in her pocket, carelessly left on the side by someone in the room she had just been in. A bit of moseying about wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?_


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N – So everyone is finding their feet with the new family member and Marie is slowly relaxing in her new home. I'll start to feed in the fact that SOMETHING! Is going to happen soon, but how will the Avengers deal with it? Safe to say the upcoming IW movie won't have any bearing on my story, as I said before, no canon involved. Also, Marie wouldn't be part of any actual battles where she isn't involved so I'm not adding those for two reasons. The first being just that, she has no clue really what they do, due to the fact she's kept away, sheltered if you like. And secondly, I'd never be able to write well enough to capture the essence of a huge battle and do it justice, so you just get it all from Marie's perspective. Any similarities are purely coincidental. Thanks for your continued support.** ******

 **Chapter 9**

Marie sighed and dropped her head on the test paper. It has been so long since she had done anything that remotely resembled maths apart from working out her budget each time she got paid. That had been it since the day she left school. There had been no real requirement for many percentages, fractions and calculus? Oh god! She was at the bottom of her class and that was no lie.

 _Am I really that thick? Am I so stupid I can't even work out some simple maths problems?_

College wasn't going to work, she would be better just getting a job somewhere, like she had said to Steve. Oh, come on! She mentally yelled at herself, and tried the sum once again…but was once again defeated.

Tears followed as she swiped her arm across the table in anger, the paper, books, pens and calculator clattered to the floor, as Marie then let her head drop once more into her arms. She had decided to do her studying in the main room rather than her room, because the vast expanse of windows let a lot more light into the building. It was about 11.30 in the morning, everyone else was downstairs training, hence her taking this time to study.

During her sobbing, Marie didn't notice someone come into the kitchen, silently pick up the discarded college work and carefully place it on the counter top. A hand was then laid on her arm.

'It is alright to cry when things go wrong, but you cannot let this defeat you'.

Marie looked up sharply, face drenched with tears, to see it was Thor standing there.

'May I sit down?'

She nodded a reply, wiped her face with her hands, tried to get hold of her emotions.

'…I feel so stupid! Everyone else here has intelligence! I can't even do stupid basic maths…'

'You are NOT stupid. Everyone has a reason for being alive. You have not found yours yet, but I can say I believe it will have nothing to do with solving simple equations'. Thor offered a smile.

'…don't tell Steve will you? That I'm struggling? I know there's something going on that you won't tell me and I suppose that's fair enough, but I know it's a lot more important than me and my home work!'

'What you do will always be important, but I will respect your wishes. At some point the time will be right for you to tell him yourself'

Marie sighed and looked at him.

'Thanks, and sorry'.

'For what?'

'…I haven't been too friendly, you seem alright'.

Thor grinned…

'We are all different in our own ways, it takes time to get to know how we each work, I can be more complicated than most' he said.

'You're telling me!' Marie responded, stared at her college work and pulled the pile towards her again.

Thor stood and patted her head annoyingly.

'Why do you all do that?' she pulled a face.

'Do what Squirt?'

'I'm 42 years old. A lot older than Peter, yet you all act like I'm…not' she cocked her head to one side, a questioning look on her face.

'I will let you work that one out, Granddaughter of Captain Steve Rogers'.

 _Deep in underground caves, a dark and forbidding secret was developing. It was hidden, as old as time and one of the most powerful forces in the universe. There was someone there with it. Who had slumbered for a very long time, long before modern man had walked the Earth. The ancient being slowly circled the bright blue and shining rock, it pulsated and with each beat, the very ground around the cavern heaved and creaked and thin cracks appeared in the basalt as the creature slowly lifted the glowing stone and placed it carefully into his sword. It was time…_

'You are breaking protocol entering this facility Marie'. Friday was a right whinger, Marie had decided.

'I know, but seeing as the team are all away again I want to do my bit. And I'd like you to help me' Marie took a good look around the workshop, hands on hips.

'That is highly unlikely. Your previous requests regarding activating the suit were denied. You will again make the same request, I have no doubt'

Marie cleared a workbench then set it all the pieces out, stared at them.

'Friday, can I ask you a metaphorical question?' sat herself on a stool.

'Of course'

'What would happen if all the Avengers got into trouble and couldn't get out of it?'

'Then my safety shutdown protocol ensures that all data, weaponry and equipment is rendered useless. This will implemented only in the event of the Avengers being unable to permanently return to the tower'.

Marie paused for a few moments.

'…but what if there was someone able help them?'

'There are no other authorised members of the Avengers team'.

'What about me?'

'Although you are a family member with an 80% security pass and a stolen 100% security pass, there is no possible scenario that could enable you to assist the Avengers team'.

Marie pondered again for a minute or two.

'Look at it this way, someone like me could help them, because it would mean you wouldn't have to shut down permanently then, would you, never to be activated again?'.

A.I. systems never did well with moral issues, it wasn't in their programming. They tended to keep repeating the rules. But this was the most advanced A.I. system in the world, and it didn't 'think' like other forms of computer programming. Friday was silent, obviously running over various scenarios over and over again. Marie hopped off the stool and started picking bits of the mismatching suit up.

'It would be prudent to implement a hidden protocol. If Protocol End of Days is implemented, the hidden protocol could be activated in order to ensure the survival of the Avengers'.

 _YES!_

'Bang on! But, don't tell Tony! Else he'd override it or something! So…my suggestion is this. You make this suit fit me and work like Tony's does and Rhodey's. No-one will ever know and seeing as I'll never be out with Avengers, there'll always be someone home. We could call it Protocol Come Home, or something equally cheesy'. Marie wore a huge smile from ear to ear.

'I have implemented Protocol Come Home. This is a hidden protocol that will remain undetected in my databanks and accessible by only you, Marie Rogers. You will have to undergo instruction and training to ensure you are fully aware of the suit's actions. I suggest this is best done when the team are not in the building. I can monitor and track movements of the team to ensure safe return without detection'.

'I love you Friday, you've made my day! So, what do we do first?' she jumped up, excited…

'Please stand in the middle of the workshop, do not be alarmed by the suit parts as I program in your vital signs to the system'.

Marie did exactly as she was told, and watched with trepidation as the random suit parts began to light up. Each part lifted off the table and within seconds, she was fully encased, the computer viewfinder alongside her ability to see. The final flourish was what she always called an 'energy eye', adhered to the suit itself.

'Oh my word. This is so….weird! Can I hear you in here? I don't think I dare move!'

'I am now interfacing the suit to you. I recommend you chose a suitable name for it' Friday was so damn matter of fact…

'Seeing as I'm multi-coloured, I'd suggest Metal Rainbow. Or does that sound too much like a 1970's heavy rock group?'

'The call sign Metal Rainbow has been assigned. M.R. or Mister will be a suitable acronym'.

'So now what Friday? How do I move?' She glanced about, the eyes of the mask lit up, just like Iron Man's did.

Marie and Friday spent the next few hours working through basic movements. By late afternoon, MR was walking around quite comfortable. The computer systems were worked through and Marie was getting the hang of the tracking and targeting systems. Friday suggested time was up seeing as the Avengers were about 30 minutes from home, so the suit came off and rather than leaving it laying around, Friday stashed the whole thing in a hidey-hole in the workshop no-one had bothered with for ages, with access to a charging point.

Marie stared at it before leaving the workshop and no trace she had even been in there.

'Thanks so much Friday, you don't know how much this has made me happy, I might be useful after all one day!'

'You are already useful. Your presence in the tower has been deemed a positive one' replied the A.I.

'Says who?' Marie asked surprised.

'It would not be prudent of me to inform you of private conversations, but it is positive based on those conversations'.

And so it continued for the next few days. Marie got home from college and if no-one was home, she'd go straight downstairs to practice using the suit. Friday suggested the weekend as a suitable time to try flying with it…sent her head into a tizzy but no time to think at the moment because trouble was brewing.

'Steve? Is something going on?'

It was late in the evening when Marie went to sit alongside him as he stared out over the city from the main room. He turned, gave her a smile and moved his hand over to her chair, resting his hand on hers.

'There's always something going on. But this one, it's a tough one. I know I try to keep you out of it but you might end up getting dragged in. I want you to promise me something Marie…'

'What is it?' she asked, now concerned and worried.

'…if I don't ever come back, don't go back to what you did. Carry on with college, get what you really want out of life, can you promise me that?'

'…Of course but, is that likely? It's not, is it?' A lump was forming in her throat. She had gotten used to the idea of him being around all the time. It would finish her off if he never came home…

Steve turned his head towards her.

'You know there's trouble going on, it's on the news, and you can find it on the internet. Too many natural issues, like nothing on this planet experienced before, even the weather is being affected. Thor's due back from Asgard, he went to try to consult the ancient library to see if he can get an idea of what's going on. Power surges from deep in the Earth never detected before. Something big is brewing, and I don't like it'. He turned his head back towards the city view, its lights glistening like stars in the sky.

'It'll be fine, it always is, because you're going to sort it'. Marie gave his hand a squeeze, then she too, looked out over the city view.

 _A navy ship far out in the Atlantic Ocean first sounded the alarm. A huge spike in energy erupted from the Puerto Rico Trench, the energy wave then proceeded to knock out satellites overhead, and anything electronic within a 1,000 mile radius. As the creature that had been lying dormant for over 3 million years rose up through the swirling waters of the Atlantic Ocean, its strength was increasing as the stone in the sword drew power from the sun, this planet was doomed…_


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N – So things are beginning to rumble but before the Main Event I want Marie to have a chance at using the suit for a Good Deed. The chapter following this one will have the Main Event. After that, I want to continue with this story with other things happening so I'm hoping people will continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the continued reviews folks, and a reminder that this is not canon and will not follow any movie about to come out and of course apart from the OC, I own no other characters. And finally – I won't be as quick off the mark with the next chapter, you'll have to wait a few days as have a busy time at work coming up and I don't want to rush it, I'll post it as soon as I can. Cheers!** ******

 **Chapter 10**

Sat in her English class, Marie's mind was far from what it should be on. The whole team was away at the moment, they had been woken rudely at about 2 AM that morning before blasting off on the jet to god knows where. It was frustrating. Even a 16 year kid was involved with the Avengers and they acted like if she trod on something squelchy, she'd drop down dead. Resting her chin on her upturned hand and gazing out the window, the tutor was droning on and on about persuasive language, blah blah blah…when something caught her eye. What the hell was that…?

'Something wrong Marie?' the tutor enquired as he looked up and noticed she wasn't paying any attention at all.

'…I think we need to get out of here, look!' She pointed out the window, the other students stood to look too. A dark cloud, was building with incredible speed, lightning bolts lit up its interior, and it was moving with incredible speed. Screams could be heard as a slight rumble could be felt through the college.

'Right, everyone out! Let's go!' the English tutor, yelled at the adults in his class, opening the door and ushering his students out, they were on the 5th floor, a bad place to be. As they all ran, others joining them as the rumbling began to increase, Marie dragged out her phone and hit the button for Friday.

'Friday! What the hell is going on?'

'A continental plate shift seems to be in progress. I anticipate it will increase over the next few minutes. It is does not appear to follow the usual progress of earthquakes, I am detecting several anomalies in…'…

'OK, I get it! Where's the team…OW!'..she was hit on the shoulder by a picture falling off the wall, the panic of the people was now spreading and finally they were pouring out of the door into the street.

'The team are in the middle of scientific exploration, the tremors seem to be originating from a point of origin in the Atlantic Ocean' Friday continued then suddenly, the tremors, now getting quite violent as glass and debris began to fall, stopped, as quickly as they had started. The clouds that seemed to accompany them, vanished in much the same way.

'Wow. That was weird'… Marie, like the others, stood shocked, helping each other up.

'How's the tower holding out Friday?'

'The tower was built with similar scenarios in mind, although earthquakes in New York are extremely rare' the computer replied, the usual lack of emotion.

'… minimal damage has occurred. However, I am picking up emergency service messages that the 432 Park Avenue building has received major damage and it's antenna is at risk of falling'

'Call the team! Get them back here!' Marie looked towards the building, rising high on the skyline.

'They are too far away, there is no possible chance of them being able to reach this location in time to prevent the falling of the building' Friday sounded bored in Marie's mind.

'What can we do? There's too many people in the street!' she began to run through the chaos that was now overtaking the city in the streets.

'There is nothing that can…' Friday continued before Marie interrupted, yelling…

'Yes there is! Send MR! I can do something, I've got to try!' she was now running as quick as she could towards the street the building was on…

'That is an unacceptable request, the protocol does not…'

'SOD the protocol! Send the damn suit! If people die, it's all your fault you bloody pain in the ass computer!' Marie yelled down the phone, still running, dodging confused people in the street, leaping over debris from damaged buildings, the sound of sirens rend the air as she continued to high-tail her way towards the building.

'Follow my instructions to where you can safely and securely utilize the suit. Secrecy is imperative. In 10 metres, take the right turning into an alleyway and climb the left hand side fire escape to the roof' Friday obviously had a change of heart, Marie decided she was having some sort of crisis every time she sent a moral dilemma her way.

'Got it!' Marie turned into the alleyway, dammit! The ladder was up, and Marie was a short arse…looking around in panic for something to help her reach it she pushed a large rubbish skip on wheels into position, thank god it was empty, there wasn't too much strength behind the five foot two inch tall Marie.

Now on her way up, Friday spoke through her watch, a surprise 'starting at college' present from Steve. It linked with her phone and was her security guard, he joked, so that she could contact home no matter where she was.

'MR is on the way. Once you are on the roof, the suit will come to you, be prepared'

'…err, we didn't have a flight test!' Just a small issue no doubt…

'I will instruct you once you are integrated with the suit'

Marie's mind was a blur over the next few minutes. The suit, as Friday had instructed, came in parts, streaking out of the sky and encasing her in a cocoon. Within seconds of that happening, she was airborne, shrieking with both fear and excitement as Friday guided the suit to the building. Looking at the scanners in the viewfinder, Marie could see the antenna beginning to fall. After an initial freak-out, she was guided by Friday to fly underneath the antenna and using the powerful thrusters in both the feet and hands, she was able to slow the descent of the huge piece of twisted technology safely to the ground. She wasn't taking the weight in the hands, the powerful thrusters were slowing its descent and the ones in the feet…slowed both the suit and the antenna. On the street, people had time to see what was happening and were able to move out of the way safely. She was rewarded with a thunderous round of applause.

'Well, this is new'…Marie stared at the cheering crowds then back at the huge antenna, suddenly aware of being videoed by phones. She was hovering a couple of feet above the ground, everyone just assumed it was Iron Man in a change of clothes, and short of a few inches…

'Oh dear, we better scram.' she pulled a face inside the suit.

'I concur, and I suggest you return to your college, Captain Rogers has ordered the jet to that location because you are now off-line according to your tracker, I had to mask it and he is….somewhat perturbed by that fact'. Friday was starting to get on her wave-length, they were starting to understand each other it seemed.

Marie shot off back to the college building, staying low, to avoid being spotted by certain people.

'I would advise you releasing the suit in the alleyway at the back of the college building. I will then recall the suit back to the tower and your presence will not be linked with it'.

'Friday, I think you're marvellous, I thought you were a stuck-up machine when we first met but now? You're pretty cool'. Marie had to give the A.I. credit where credit was due as they landed in the alleyway.

Just in time too as the undetected pieces of the multi-coloured suit flew off and Marie ran into a side door, where dust and rubble caused her to cough her lungs up as she fought to find the front door. The building was creaking and groaning, bits of plaster falling off the walls and ceiling causing her to trip over, her eyes filling with dust.

'Oh god, maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas!' she squeaked as from nowhere, she felt something scoop her up and out into the fresh air.

'Marie! Are you OK? Look at me!' Hands on her arms.

'…I'm fine. Steve?' Wiping her eyes he was stood looking down at her, hell, he looked worse than she did.

'…sorry, got lost in there, lots of dust' she started to gabble, thinking he would guess her guilty secret any moment now. Now she could see again, she noticed the other avengers helping the people in the street.

'Let's go home and get you checked out' he started to lead her towards the jet that had parked on the large slabbed community square in the street.

'Shouldn't we stop and help here?' Marie held back.

'No, you need to get checked out too, in case you're hurt and you don't know it…'

He could never be bargained with, Marie had decided. As she had said, after being checked out by Dr Banner back at the tower, Marie was fine. All services swung into action to get things back to normal as soon as possible in the tower and later, the team were having a debrief in the main room over refreshments. Marie came out to Tony blowing his top…

'…the video is clear! It's gone viral! You can clearly see that someone has somehow stolen my designs and created their own suit!' Peter had moved away from Tony, found another chair as he was worried he would get brained the way Tony's arms were waving around in anger.

'Tony, you have to calm down!' Pepper snapped, afraid he would bring on an anxiety attack.

'Forget that! Friday! Have our files been compromised? Has someone encroached our security?' he was livid, Marie was a little worried, had she done the right thing over this? Had she done something awful?

'Negative Mr Stark. All security barriers are secure, an outsider has not gained access to the suit'.

The arguments raged all night, leading to Natasha beginning a computer diagnostic to see if someone had infiltrated Friday and covered their tracks. Marie snuck off to bed, not that anyone noticed and lay staring at the ceiling, wracked with guilt.

'Friday, will they find out what we did? I was only trying to help'. Now she was worried Steve would be so angry she'd be booted back off to the UK.

'They will not be able determine who had the suit, or the fact you are the one operating it'.

A long silence followed.

'…if that antenna had fallen into the street, how many could have died?'

'As I scanned the area, there were approximately 300 people in the street that would have been crushed by the falling antenna had you not prevented it'. As usual, Friday's logic won through and Marie spent the next hour watching YouTube videos of what had happened, and she couldn't help but smile. Finally in her life, she had done something worth being proud of. She had contributed something useful to society and after taking a long bath, drifted off into a deep slumber. It had been an eventful day.

Back out where the team was, the talk had moved to the anomalies that had occurred. They didn't know it had been a testing of power, the main event was about to proceed. The team began to relax as the night wore on, and Clint went to stand alongside Sam who was watching one of the YouTube videos.

'That mismatched Iron Man seems a tad…short, don't you think Sam?' Clint raised an eyebrow, threw a questioning look in Sam's direction.

'Yes, bit of a squirt, I'd say' Sam replied without returning the glance, he just folded his arms.

'…you don't think…'…

'Nah, Squirt? Never! She hasn't got it in her…'


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N – So we've had a sneak preview of what Marie is up to! There's no way I'm skilled enough to write the battle scene of the Avengers where Marie will have to go and sort 'em all out, so I'll be continuing as I have done before. She's not a member so is not privy to the battle she finds herself in soon. Regarding her involvement I have no clue if it reads OK or not, I'm aware I'm probably talking complete bullsh*t but hey! It's fun to do! I'm not going to end the story here though, I've got ideas for future issues and bother! Thanks for the continued support!** ******

 **Chapter 11**

Marie woke with a start. The most obvious thing she noticed first was the fact there was no electric, her clock was off and her phone wasn't charging. That and the fact she thought she heard someone call her name…

'Friday?'

'I am here. You are no doubt wondering about the lack of power. This power cut is covering many cities in many countries. The entity that caused it seems to pulling in the power to energize his sword. First investigations led me to believe it was one of the Infinity stones but it is not one that is listed. I am drawing my power from the emergency geothermal power source deep below the city. This ensures I will always have power'.

'What's caused the failure, do you know?' Marie went to look out her window. Down below she could see people with torches and even some old paraffin storm lanterns. The silhouette of the city sky line was softened by a distant dawn. It would soon get a lot lighter.

'Did you wake me up Friday?'

'Yes Marie. The team is in trouble. The power grid has been completely knocked out. The entity the team are fighting is one of the strongest I have ever encountered. It has the team trapped within what I can only describe as a glass cocoon. They appear to be frozen, I cannot contact them'.

'…I better get dressed then!'

'That would be a good idea'

20 minutes later, Marie in her multi-coloured suit was streaking towards the trouble-spot, screeching to a halt in mid-air as she stared at the scene ahead of her…

'…oh my god. Friday, what the hell am I looking at?'

'…it would only be described as an extremely large crystal cocoon. Impenetrable by conventional methods and…'

It was as far as Friday got because at that point, a bright column of light lit up beside her…it was Thor, just in the nick of time! Marie was currently hovering about 500 metres in the air, the thrusters from the suit keeping her airborne. Thor of course, didn't need thrusters…

'Who are you?' he demanded as whatever it was that had imprisoned the team, had spotted them, it was hurtling towards them at an incredible speed, hanging around wouldn't do them much good!

'…it's me, Marie! What's happened here? How can we get them out?'

Thor looked at her in suit incredulously, as if not believing.

'YOU will do nothing and go back home before you get hurt!' Thor started to swing his hammer in his usual and looking towards the black clouds and lightning bolts heading their way, it engulfed the huge cocoon, reaching thousands of feet into the sky…

'You can't do this alone! Tell me what I can do! All I see is the rest of the team trapped, some weird alien heading towards us with a giant sword with glowing rock in it!'…

Thor turned to look at her again…

'That's it! That's the answer! Listen, I will electrify his sword with lightning, it should cause him to drop it and that's when you blast the stone with an energy surge….if we can get that stone out of the sword, it will decrease his power! Once his power drops, I should be able to crack that cocoon and get the team out!'

'Right…I'm ready!' she sounded brave, but sounding and being, are very, very different…

The environment she was now in, was indescribable. Well, a maelstrom of noise, light and wind, the roar from the ancient entity who appeared to be the size of a normal man…was something that couldn't be comprehended in her usual everyday life. But she was here, there was a problem, and she was going to help get the problem sorted…

Thor brought down such a lightning bolt of ferocious intensity, Marie had to squint because it was so bright. The battle between Thor and the entity electrified the atmosphere, it seemed never ending but suddenly she was jolted back by Thor's booming voice…

'NOW!'…

Guided by Friday, Marie shot towards the entity and as he was forced to let go of the sword, Marie blasted the stone with the thrusters from the palms of the suit, causing the stone to become dislodged. The anger of the entity was further fuelled by Thor hitting him head on with his hammer.

Marie meanwhile, had picked up the stone and was now streaking through the sky away from him. This was Thor's chance to direct his power to the cocoon, and as he had hoped, the whole thing cracked and the Avengers team were freed. The stone itself now lost its glow now it was freed from the sword. It appeared to be a simple large pebble, nothing more…

There was a problem however. The entity gained his second wind used his remaining power to pull back his sword and set off right behind Marie…

'Marie, the entity is behind us, he is gaining ground. If he retrieves the stone it might not be possible to stop his this time'

'Got you Friday, can we go faster?'

'We are pushing to our limit already, I cannot maintain this speed for longer than 7 minutes before the suit's power grid is completely drained'…

'So how the hell do we shake him? Did the team get out?'

'Affirmative, but they are all severely movement prohibited. Scanning Mr Stark's suit suggests they were drained of not only their ability power, but also their life energy. It will take them a short while to regain strength'…

'Ideas would be good of how to ditch this thing on our tail! Can you yell Thor or something?'

'He is right behind you'

'How about we double back then and led this thing back to Thor?'

'That would be a good suggestion, I recommend a steady turn at this speed'…

So over the next minute, Marie and her suit streaked left, leading the fast approaching entity back towards Thor.

'I suggest you turn left or right to avoid being hit by Thor's lightning bolt' Friday suggested as Marie could see the God straight ahead, swinging his hammer and bringing down a thunder storm on them.

'We can't, not yet! Else he might miss!'

'The result of us being hit by Thor's energy surge will result in catastrophic suit failure. I strongly advise you turn left or right'…

Time was running out, with the entity right behind her, stretching out with his sword as if willing the stone back to him, Marie ordered Friday to make a final surge forward. The screen in the mask flickered as the last power reserves were pulled into to play…

'…almost there!'

'Marie! Move out of the way!'…Thor's voice roared through the storm and just as she was about to move, the suit completely shut down, and began to plummet like a rock from the sky. Spinning out of control, Friday wouldn't respond and she clutched the stone as best as she could, gathering speed as she fell. With no power, she was faced with blackness in the suit, and didn't dare take a hand off the stone lest she dropped it, maybe it was better not to see the moment you are about to die anyway…

She couldn't catch her breath, the spinning causing her to hyperventilate, the tears from crying with fear didn't help and the lack of oxygen caused her to black out…

Blackness turned to light, distant voices echoing.

She was sure she heard her name called, every so often. But…if she were to wake, what if the thing, that entity, was still there? She had never done anything quite like what she had experienced, would she be able to stand it again? Marie would have to wake up to find out…

Someone was shining a light in her eyes. A voice boomed close by…

'She's going to be OK now, give it another hour or so and she'll be back with us properly'…

It actually took just over three hours for Marie to finally come back to the land of the living. Opening her eyes, blinking, and the light was dim. Where was she?

Trying to sit someone put their hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

'Stay. Don't go anywhere, you've a few injuries but nothing life-threatening I'm pleased to say'…

Turning her head she saw Steve, then realised she was in the medical wing of the tower, and Dr Banner was the other side, checking the fluid bag that was obviously attached to her.

'You're OK! Friday said you were all trapped! We had to get you out…'

He put up his hand to stop her talking.

'Of course we are Marie. That doesn't explain though what the hell YOU were doing. How did you get that suit? Tony's threatening to rip apart Friday and find out which circuit you fried to pull off what you did'.

'Does it matter? Thor had a plan and we…'…

'It's not going to happen again'.

'…but it's a good idea and we…'

'Marie, it's not going to happen again. You might have been killed'.

She stared at him, but had no energy to argue.

'..Are you alive or are you dead?' She asked him, bluntly.

'Alive of course but it doesn't let you off doing what you did. Thor shouldn't have involved you'.

'Thor knew a good idea when he saw one! You're bloody blind!' she retorted angrily.

In a temper she pulled up the blanket over her head.

It was another day before Bruce said she was fit enough to leave. Now showered and dressed Marie headed up to the main room where she was greeted with a celebratory dinner! This was a shock…

'Now Marie'…Tony began a toast half-way through.

'Although you've caused my computer to have several conflicts of crisis, we'd all like to extend our gratitude for your help BUT…it ain't happening again Squirt! No, don't look at me like that. Hell knows how you cracked my security but I've hidden the suit and Friday's been threatened with a short circuit. How DID you manage it, anyway?'

One thing Marie knew for sure, a conversation with Friday about 2 hours ago in private guaranteed that although Steve, Tony and the rest of the team were adamant it wouldn't happen again, Marie and Friday, knew that it would…


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N – Hey all! Thanks once again for your support and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm writing it. Thing's will settle down for just a lil' bit before things heat up again, as is the way of life!** ******

 **Chapter 12**

It was a few weeks after the incident in New York, and things were beginning to settle down. Major repairs were underway and not so major repairs were about finished. Marie's college had just reopened, students were returning (much to Marie's chagrin) and lessons taking place once more. There was a gtest coming up, in both English and Maths, she was not looking forward to it one bit.

At this point, she was also feeling like a fish out of water. These people, the Avengers…including her grandfather Steve, were so, so different to her. Not for the first time, she wondered if she should be looking for somewhere else to live. But for that, she would need a job…it was time to start looking. Then a small place to live. It didn't have to be fancy, hell…the one back in Nottingham was a dump!

Marie tended to arrive back from college around 4.30 pm. She wanted to take public transport, Steve insisted she didn't, he was an awful fusser but kept going on about if people knew who she was she might be in danger, blah blah blah…so she always came home in the car sent for her and on this day, Peter arrived home about the same time. They spoke a little, she wasn't used to being around kids his age, and briefly wondered that if she had been able to keep a solid relationship, could she have had a kid like him now…?

'Hey Marie, I'm making grilled cheese, want some?' even Peter, who was almost 16 years old…was taller than her. He had moved in with the agreement of his aunt when it was discovered who he was. Advisable for all Tony had said, to make sure he was safe and his aunt May visited every week or he went out to visit her.

'…just one slice please'

Setting her books on the countertop and her bag on the floor, she hopped onto a tall stool, leaning on her elbows, watching him making the snack.

'How was school….?'…isn't that what you asked kids at school?

'…as good as college I guess!' Peter grinned widely.

Marie replied with a smirk.

'I guess you're doing a million times better than me'.

'…still struggling with math?' Peter slid the cheese on toast across to her.

'Thanks. And yes. The thing is, I didn't pay attention at school and it's been so long since I did any studying, my brain isn't complying'. Marie cut the toast up into smaller pieces and began to eat.

'..And its maths. I'm from Britland, its maths. Bloody math…'

Peter snorted, started giggling then sat on a stool himself.

'I can help, if you want? I mean…only if you want to! I don't want to suggest you're no good or anything like that!...' he started gabbling.

'Thanks but…it'll be OK'.

Marie didn't want to say anything about looking for a job or a place to live, she'd set it up then tell Steve of course. He'd understand eventually. Besides, it's not like she was going back to the UK, she would still be here in the city.

Before Peter got to reply, the doors opened and Tony had arrived home. He had been away abroad somewhere or other and as usual, he was always happy to be home so in a jovial mood.

'Hey Spiderling, Squirt! Hope you two are talking homework! I'm starving….'…he lent forward and swiped a piece of Marie's snack.

'Hey!'…

'Come on squirt! I'm buying dinner tonight so it's a fair trade!' he put his hands up in mock surrender after shoving the cheese on toast into his mouth, before watching Marie pick up her bag and pile of books and march out towards her room…

'What did I say?' Tony wasn't often left speechless, but he was sure the theft of a teenie-tiny piece of grilled cheese wasn't a sackable offence and was somewhat surprised by Marie's reaction.

'…don't think it's you Tony. Its college, she said she's finding it hard work. I offered to help but she didn't want it'…Peter shrugged.

'Don't take it to heart Spiderling, you got to think it's hard work living with geniuses such as ourselves, Steve's got things sorted. Pizza tonight?'

'Deffo'. A grin from Peter as the rest of the team started to arrive after the day's work.

'…I don't want anything ordering for me, I'm not going to be here for dinner'. Marie was pulling on a thin jacket as Pepper was walking around with a notebook and pen, taking down everyone's orders.

'…you sure? Steve didn't say you were going out'. Pepper raised her eyebrows…

'…since when was Steve Rogers my fucking keeper?'

It just came out. She had been doing well but…

'I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't be here much longer, I've sponged off you long enough'. The elevator opened as Marie stepped into it, heading out for a walk.

'Steve and Sam are going to be late! They're busy working on something in the training room!' Natasha bellowed through to Pepper from her room. Pepper just frowned at the closed elevator door. Something was bugging Marie, no clue what though.

'Right, OK, it can go in the oven to stay warm'.

After Friday had been instructed to place their orders, Pepper found Tony and Peter, engaged in supervising an arm wrestle between Thor and Rhodey, Rhodey was holding his own…but Thor had the edge.

'Tony'. She whispered in his ear.

'Yes Peps?' He didn't take his eye off the battle though.

'…Marie's just stormed out. It's getting dark and you know what Steve's like'.

'Right, let me check. Friday, show Marie's location on my maps…' He activated his phone and Marie's GPS tracker flashed up.

'Odd, she's travelling quite fast for a walk. Friday, is Marie in a cab?' He frowned, the arm-wrestling competition now paused as the participants listened in on the conversation.

'Yes Sir. The taxi appears to be heading for Downtown Brooklyn'.

'It's not the best place to be at night, should we tell Steve?' asked Rhodey.

'I don't think Marie will appreciate us sending the Capsicle after her, you know what she's like!' Tony kept his eyes on the blip on his screen.

'I could go, I'm a lot less…obvious that some of you'. Peter shrugged as everyone stared at him.

'Good plan! Friday will keep you updated of her location. In the meantime, we need to keep both Steve and Sam busy in the gym! Clint, get down there!' Tony ordered.

'Why do I have to go? I've eaten too much pizza, I can't move!'

'I'll go kick their butts about for a bit' Natasha rolled her eyes, standing.

'Where do you think she's going?' asked Pepper as Peter came back, all suited up. Bruce had already opened the window for him.

'Brooklyn, Steve's old haunting ground…' Clint shrugged, it was a wild guess.

The taxi pulled up and Marie got out after paying the driver. After closing the door she started walking towards the address she had. The address her grandfather had lived at before he joined the army. It was almost completely dark now but such things didn't bother her. According to her phone, she was about 5 minutes away. There were people around, going about their own business, paying her no mind so she thought, and turning the corner she came across the door of the house Steve lived in before his life changed forever.

There was a low wall she sat herself on, just stared at the door. Her grandmother had known Steve before he became the man he was now. But of course…if he hadn't, she would probably still be alone and lost back home, unaware of her past, just another statistic, unimportant and invisible. Hugging her knees, Marie lent back against the fence that was behind the wall, she allowed her thoughts to wander off…

'…you know, this isn't the best neighbourhood to be in alone at night'.

'Huh?' Marie looked left and right, then up…to see Spiderman dangling upside down from a lamppost.

'Oh. They sent you, right?'

'I volunteered. I maybe still at school but I can still tell when someone is sad. I don't mind listening. Want to see something cool?'

Marie smiled at him as he let himself drop silently to the floor. She stood, looking up and staring at the mask.

'…just hold on, you won't fall'.

Well, it had freaked her out at first but as they glided silently through the darkness she lost her fear as Peter swung them both upwards, they then sat on the web he spun at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, the lights of the city reflecting off the still water of the river. Peter had taken his mask off and was sat next to her, the warm breeze blowing both their hair about.

'Don't you like living at the tower?' Peter turned his head towards her.

'I find it…hard work sometimes. You are all so incredibly talented, every one of you a genius. Then I rock up and, well, you know the rest'. She shrugged.

'I tried the IQ test you were all talking about the other day. I won't even tell you my score. I'm terrified Friday will spill the beans. I don't think there's a place for an average person in Stark Tower'.

Peter looked at Marie. He had never met anyone before who valued themselves so little. Was that what happened to you without a stable home? He had been lucky, his aunt and uncle had done their very best by him, and he had had the best upbringing ever. Steve had told them all that Marie had been in several foster homes after the adoption failed, so he deduced that the lack of stability was behind her current level of thinking.

'But you're not average. You're Marie. My aunt May said it doesn't matter what's between the ears, as long as your heart is good'.

'Nice, but a bit of a dream, don't you think Peter?' Marie gave a wry smile.

'It doesn't have to be. I knew Steve before you, he's changed since you came. He's not bothered about tests and IQ levels. I heard him tell Tony that he only insisted on college because he knew you missed out. He's really guilty you had a crappy childhood' He ran his gloves hand through his hair, he must be getting old, he was talking like an old man!

'He feels guilty? I feel guilty he's ended up with someone like me!' This was nuts, sat on a web, pouring her heart out to a 15 year old Spiderman, it was pretty surreal.

'If you leave, I know he'll be unhappy'.

A long pause as she continued to stare out over the river.

'I felt valued when I was wearing that multi-coloured suit'.

'So it WAS you! Everyone laid bets. But Tony told me once if you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it. He was right, you don't need the suit to be Marie. You make me laugh, and everybody else laugh. You say things are they are. Blunt, Dr Banner said. It's a good skill to have 'coz you don't have a false…um….you know, a false front?' he wasn't sure he was making sense but continued.

'…you can't leave, else I won't laugh as much'.

'I have to say, I've never been lectured by someone whose over 20 years younger than me!' she had to smile, couldn't help it.

Peter grinned in reply.

'See? You make me laugh! Oh, hang on, phone call..' He pulled his mask back on.

'Hey Tony. Yeah, we're busy watching the boats on the river. No, the bridge. No-one can see us, we're on the top. She's not going to fall off, I made a web! Alright, no…you don't need to do that. 15 minutes. OK!'

The mask came off.

'That was Tony. We've got 15 minutes to get home else he'll knock our heads together, we left without having ice-cream and Pepper won't let him have any till we get back or he'll eat the lot'.

'…the man is a lunatic'. Marie couldn't help but laugh.

'…wanna lift? Quicker than a taxi!' Peter stood and offered his hand.

'Don't drop me'.

Natasha had done a great job at keeping Steve and Sam busy in the gym. They had no clue Marie had left the tower and no clue of the conversation at the top of the bridge, and Marie wanted it to stay that way…


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N – Thank you all again for your continued support! All of you are giving me the motivation to continue this. Don't forget there's some bad language! Reading stories by others, I notice that much of the time, the OC's they have created have either highly developed intelligence or some sort of power. For Marie, it's important to me that she doesn't. Marie represents the 'average person' who goes about her daily life amongst the few special ones who have 'great power and responsibility', and she's on a journey to discover her own place in the universe although she believes it's so inconsequential that no-one would miss her if she weren't around…hope you keep enjoying it folks!** ******

 **Chapter 13**

She woke suddenly, that first moment of confusion of wondering where you are and what it was that woke you. Blinking rapidly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness then she lay her head back onto the pillow, taking deep breaths. A flash of memory reminded her that it was the dream that woke her. It was a horrid dream, so she decided it could be classed as a nightmare…and it was just like the one she had been experiencing every night for the last two weeks…

 _She was outside, in the city. For some reason in Times Square and it was a hot day, people hurrying about their business and taking no notice of her, she was stood in the middle of the road…cabs and cars dodging past her, she was trying to get them to stop. At the top of her voice, she was screaming for everyone to run away and hide, that HE was coming and would kill everyone. But no-one took any notice, no-one cared or even looked at her. It was as if she was invisible…then turning around she saw a man with a gun, a rifle of some sort. Marie turned to run but her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground…fear flooded her body as she wondered how everyone would feel if she wasn't there anymore…dead. It was a single shot that changed everything…the minute that shot was fired, the sharp, searing pain in her right shoulder, she dropped to the floor…and robbed her of her life._

 _But something was wrong, something was different. Watching her body on the floor, life-saving fluid draining away, Marie suddenly didn't care. It was like a brick wall from knowing, to unknowing. From feeling, to unfeeling…and from loving, to nothing. They wouldn't miss her. This dream sequence represented that. The people were STILL ignoring her now motionless body._

 _Then she was being pulled away by some unseen force, far, far away from the square, opening her mouth the scream again, there was nothing, she was nothing…and would always be…nothing._

03.24 AM

Standing by the window in her pyjamas and drinking a mug of hot, milky tea, her hands clasped around it tightly, Marie stared out over the city. The lights of the 'city that never sleeps', certainly made that obvious at this time of the morning.

'Are you alright?'

Marie almost dropped her mug at the voice and spun around to see who the hell it was who freaked her out.

It was Mr Beetroot-Head. He and Wanda had returned from an extended trip away to help set up some security force or similar a couple of days before, and the team had spent hours in the conference room talking about whatever it was that needed talking about regarding such things, meaning Marie wasn't invited…or wasn't wanted, or in fact, both.

'Bloody hell, you freaked me out! Don't do that!'

'I apologise. I was aware someone was about and Friday informed me it was you. You cannot sleep?' He looked concerned, patted the couch he had just sat on to invite Marie to sit next to him.

'…bad dream. Woke me up, doesn't usually happen'. Marie shrugged and sat next to him.

'Dreams are extensions of the sub-conscious, can you think of anything that is bothering you as to why you had this dream?'

Marie looked at him suspiciously.

'Are you a dream expert or something?'

'No, I just have access to many files that allow me to …' he started to reply.

'Right, yes, of course. No, nothing'. Lying, of course.

'I believe you are not telling the truth Marie. Your pulse is elevated and your breathing has increased'.

'Well, don't you think it's my business to tell you or not? Thanks for the psycho-babble analysis Mr V, but some things are not meant to be shared'.

Marie went moodily back to concentrating on her drinking her tea, silent.

Vision regarded her impassively.

'You believe you are in the way here. You think your presence will not be missed and that no-one would care if you are here or not'. Marie whipped her head around to glare at him.

'…what the hell are you on about?'

'Your response answers my observation. I would also assume it is because you are not…an altered human being. That is, you have no abilities or powers, like the Avengers and others on this planet'.

Well shit. She had no answer to that one but was determined not to give him the satisfaction of being right.

'Well, time I was in bed. Night Mr V! Sleep well, I'm sure…' Mug placed on the counter top, he called after her.

'If you leave, there is one person here that would adversely affect. You wrongly believe you should not be here Marie. Do not let your previous life experience affect your current developing relationship with Captain Rogers. He is finding this as hard as you at times'.

It must have been a good two minutes before she turned back to face Vision once again.

'I think I did the wrong thing coming here. I know he is angry about not knowing about my mother and the fact she came to a sticky end. I think….I think it might have been better for him not to know. He has far too much to worry about, than having a granddaughter to think about. Dunno if you watch Star Trek but there's a quote that says 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' or some other such bollocks. I might have the most basic IQ ever but I know what that means. He goes out saving the world, so that's the many. The few is me and well…' Marie shrugged.

'What do I have to offer him when he has the gratitude of about 8 billion people?' Her voice cracked. Some days she thought she had gotten over the insecurity but then it came barrelling back to punch her in the face. Then the questioning of herself and her actions. Was it fair to give him something else to think about? Was it fair to drag his attention away from what really mattered, and that was his commitment to the Avengers and the planet?

'These things you are feeling are not healthy. I will suggest to Captain Rogers that you need to talk to someone about them, so that you can move forward without feeling misplaced guilt'.

'No, I don't want you to say anything, understood?'

Vision stood and walked across, looked down at the five foot two inch tall frowning Brit.

'You carry too much emotional baggage. That needs to be cast aside. As a friend, I will be telling Captain Rogers'. He placed a hand on her head.

On returning home from college the next day, with her end of semester result card, Steve found Marie in tears, shoving the card into the paper shredder in Tony's office. No-one had been around so she had marched in and decided to destroy the piece of card that highlighted once again…she was wasting her time.

'Hey, what ARE you doing?' he asked, stepping into the office behind her.

'…getting rid of this stupid dream that I could be anything different to what I am! This was a fucking stupid idea! I told you it was and I'm saying it again! I'm going back home to England! You can forget about me and my stupid dreams and get on with doing the important stuff…I'm sorry I came to find you and I'm sorry I told you about my mother…you have better things to do with your time!'

'Hey….HEY! Now STOP!'

Steve grabbed Marie's arm and spun her around, placed his hands on her shoulders and had to bend down slightly, being somewhat taller and stared right at her.

'You need to ditch this idea that you made the wrong choice Marie. You're my granddaughter, which makes you my family and my responsibility. I told you before, I don't care how old you are, I'm here for the long haul and we will sort it out, together. Vision told me about your nightmare and your conversation, I don't care if you don't have powers or abilities, I just care that you are happy and doing something you always wanted to do'.

Marie opened her mouth to retaliate but Steve continued on his rant.

'You know why I insist you live here, it's safer for us both. I know sometimes I'm insanely busy and that's something I can't avoid but I don't want you to go. Are you getting that in your head? I know your grades already, your tutor called because she knew you were upset when she gave you the card. So what if they aren't all A's? I don't care if you scored 'D' on everything, it takes time to improve and you've only been there for one semester! You have to give it chance!'

Looking down at his granddaughter, the anguish in her eyes, all puffy from the tears, her age as he said, didn't matter. Hell, he had been buried in the ice for 70 years, he was basically 100 years old if you looked at it that way! His heart was shattered to see Marie so distressed like this. How could he make her see that he needed her here? He didn't care if she wasn't like any of them in the tower, she was in fact…unique in that way.

'I've scheduled you in to see a counsellor tomorrow morning after speaking to Vision this afternoon'.

He put his hand up to stop her speaking again then continued.

'Now your college has broken up I've arranged for us to go away for a few days after your appointment. You haven't seen much of the country so I thought a road trip'. He smiled. And hoped the worry in his eyes didn't show.

Marie, now calming down, wiped her eyes and nodded, suddenly ashamed.

Shit.

She was in the forties for fuck sake. This was no way to carry on, he would think she was nuts or something.

Finally, she had a hold of her breathing as Steve pulled her in for a hug.

'I know it's hard but please, don't think you shouldn't be here, that's too far from the truth'.

'…when you two have finished crying over my paper shredder, dinner's about to be served! And woe betide you if you let Natasha's goulash get cold!' The voice of Tony shook them both out of it.

Marie gave a half splutter and a grin and Steve just frowned and shook his head, leading Marie out of the office by her hand.

It was Friday who alerted Steve at just gone 2 AM the next morning as Marie's heart rate shot up higher than the night before, he ran through to her room to see she was distressed in her sleep. Sitting on her bed, he took her hand and spoke quietly…

'Marie, it's OK, time to wake up Marie'.

Drenched in a cold sweat, Marie was muttering under her breath, and deep in her dreams, her subconscious was playing out her worst fears…

 _Same place, same time. Why wouldn't these people listen to her? Why didn't she have the power to make them listen to her? Yelling at the top of her voice she turned as once more, the man was there, but it wasn't him, it was…the suit. The multi-coloured suit. Just standing, eyes glowing. Still the people hurried past, ignoring, refusing to accept her help. Turning around she knew she had to try to escape but once again, her feet seemed glued to the floor, her legs felt like lead weights and she couldn't move._

 _Marie heard the familiar sound of the arc activating and it send her panic into overdrive, turning her head one last time she screamed as the suit fired…_

The scream was real this time. Marie woke herself up and panicked…scrabbling backwards, she flattened herself against the wall, eyes bloodshot with terror…and not seeing Steve…

'Marie! Wake up! It's OK, it's me!' she was unhinged, he was afraid of hurting her as he tried to grab her arms…

'Get away! Get away from here! It's coming! Why don't you listen to me?!' She unleashed another almighty scream then slumped forward, Steve caught her as she dropped onto the bed…

'Friday! Get Bruce up here! Explain what's going on!'

'Right away Captain'.

When Bruce, and most of the rest of the team who were woken by the scream came running to see what was wrong, Marie was back in bed, eyes closed…breathing still rapid but steady. Steve was pacing the floor as Bruce hurried in with his bag.

'What happened?' he asked as his pulled out his stethoscope…

'Nightmare. Friday alerted me, I couldn't wake her up'.

Everyone was silent as Bruce checked the usual heart rate and BP.

'Well, it's coming down now, so she'll be OK. I can give her something for tomorrow night as you're away, so it won't happen at the hotel'…

'Thanks'.

'Come on guys, I'll make cocoa!' Tony, bleary-eyed and hair stuck out at angles, led the team wearily back to the kitchen. Bruce and Steve turned off the main light again, but left the closet one on, Friday was now diligently monitoring Marie's statistics and would alert them again if needed.

With promises to say nothing to Marie in the morning, they all finally went back to bed, the tower falling silent once more.

Marie, now sleeping peacefully, was blissfully unaware of what had transpired. Had she had known, she would have been packing and leaving at the first light of dawn, it wasn't something she could have faced the world's heroes with.

 _The suit had been taller in her dream, what did that mean…?_


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N – Hey all! It's been very remiss of me to not thank reviewers individually, you keep me motivated so here goes!** **Thank you to M, AliceCullen3, AndJrew76,** **Frozenfantasyangel15678, Conners and Pixelfun20! Please yell if I missed you out! Actually what you said last time M…gives me an idea how to start this next chapter…hope I do it justice! Regarding the sleepwalking, I had a traumatic childhood that resulted in some serious sleepwalking, including jumping out of bedroom windows! Bad language warning as well!** ******

Chapter 14

'SHE'S GONE!'

Tony dropped the phone in shock, before scrambling to pick the damn thing off the floor, couldn't grip it right as he was half asleep…looked like he was juggling hot potatoes. Cursing, he managed to get it to his ear…

'…Cap, is that you? What the hell are you on about? Who's gone?' Bleary-eyed, he lifted his coffee mug with his other hand.

'Marie! I knocked on her door this morning, no answer…we have a room with adjoining doors, no answer. I went in and…she's gone!'

Tony had never known Steve to panic in his life, the terror in his voice was obvious.

'Now Capiscle, calm down! You'll be getting as bad as me in a minute, breathe!'

'This isn't funny Stark! Her balcony window is open, the bed is a mess…her clothes are here, where the hell is she?'

'Look, I'll get Friday on it. Get down to the desk and ask for access to the CCTV, there must be something on it. I'll call you back in a minute'.

Geez, Tony stood and splashed his face with water. Everyone else as far as he was aware was still asleep, probably not a good idea to rally the troops just yet, there was possibly a good explanation as to why she had disappeared in the middle of the night, so he hoped.

'Friday, can you track Marie's phone, does she have it with her?'

'No Mr Stark, Marie's phone is in the hotel room. She did not take it with her'.

'OK, access the hotel's CCTV. I'm betting their security isn't too much of a barrier' Tony turned to the large TV as Friday started scanning.

'Scanning now Mr Stark. Accessing the hotel's CCTV recorded footage'.

The screen split into two, one showing the current CCTV of Steve in the foyer having what looked like a raging argument because they were being difficult about allowing him access, but Friday had that covered alright.

Tony picked up his phone once more to call Steve as Natasha walked into the kitchen. She had been up early, out running.

'…what's going on?' she asked, eyebrows raised.

Tony put up his hand to stop her as Steve answered.

'Right Cap, I've got the footage playing now. It's not a great picture from this angle but…looks like…oh heck. She fell off the balcony!'

The obvious form of Marie in her pyjamas staggering about the balcony, leaning forward then just dropping off over the railing…

'WHAT?' Steve was now losing it.

Natasha didn't hang around, she only needed a few moments to see what was going on. It was time to wake the team, when one of theirs was in trouble, they pulled out all the stops. Marie was one of them, even if she didn't view herself so…

'…the time is saying 03.12. I'm fast-forwarding, lucky you didn't have a high balcony Steve! Ah, 4 AM, she's up and staggering off. Friday, alert the local hospitals, see if a Jane Doe was admitted this morning'

'Yes Sir'

Steve was obviously freaking out now Natasha returned with the team, all of them talking at once.

'..what happened? Is she hurt? Did she run off or something? Was it a kidnapping?'

'Alright, settle down! I'll explain in a minute. Steve, I'm on my way, as soon as Friday gets info, she'll tell you'.

Tony hung up and stared at the others.

'Marie's missing. Looking at the CCTV, she came out the balcony door and…fell off'

A silence around the team.

'…but I sent her away with medication to stop the nightmares. Sleepwalking, it has to be that'. Bruce looked mortified. What he gave her should have knocked her out so deep, sleepwalking wasn't an option. He hurried over to the TV, giving Friday to play the recording again.

Clint lent over to Sam to whisper…

'20 bucks she didn't take it'.

'25 she did'. A handshake sealed the deal.

'I don't believe you guys!' Wanda stood with her hands on her hips.

They both looked innocent as Tony was talking again, Pepper had now arrived in her robe, wondering what the heck was going on, finally followed by a half-awake Peter.

'I'll get gone before the Captain gets his knickers in a twist, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll give you all a call to update you' he headed towards the elevator, Pepper behind him.

'Tony, this isn't funny, you don't seem concerned at all'. She frowned at him as they both stepped into the lift.

'This is Marie we're talking about Peps. The woman's got an iron heart, even more so than me. Stubborn, unfeeling and distant. I'm betting she's fine'.

'Do you honestly believe that? She's just got baggage, like you, like all of us, only hers is a little more complicated. Why don't you cut her a break?'

Tony turned his head to look at her, eyebrows raised.

'Is that what you think? That I won't give her a break? You know me better than that. She's made it obvious she isn't one for too much fuss, so why treat someone how they don't want to be treated?'

'Yeah, but there's more to it than that Tony. Try a bit of reverse psychology. She acts like you're a family friend she has to be polite to but doesn't want to be, and you respond to that by encouraging it'. Pepper put her arms around him and gazed into his eyes.

'You're also stubborn. She probably thinks exactly the same as you'.

'…fine, fine, I promise I'll try but I can't promise it'll work! She doesn't like my jokes though.' He pretended to twist her nose as the elevator doors opened, leading into his workshop.

'It's all that's needed Tony! Keep us informed, OK?'

The hotel was modest, Steve wasn't flashy and never saw the point in extravagance but it was perfect for their needs.

They were on their way up to Maine, Marie had expressed an interest in how beautiful (and for a person who never tended to share what she thought of things, it was considered progress) it was up there in autumn. This was where Tony had made a comment that the correct word was 'fall'. Marie had replied 'was it bunnies' because she was British and it was referred to as 'autumn'. Tony then cut back with 'why waste syllables when you can use only one and save energy?'. Marie had then exploded at him with 'only idiots would use a stupid word like 'Fall' when the actual word in the fucking dictionary for that fucking season was fucking autumn.

It ended badly with Steve dragging her away and Pepper ranting at Tony for winding Marie up. Steve made the booking at the first hotel then without discussion with anyone else to avoid any more arguments in the future.

As promised, they had set off after Marie had been to see a counsellor. It was an introductory visit, just to get to know names and to see if Marie felt comfortable with talking to her. Dr Sara Hewitt had spoken to Steve in depth about his granddaughter, she was experienced in talking to those who had been neglected in the past, helping them ditch the resentment and move forward to help form new relationships from then on.

Her initial reactions of Marie were classic. She was hugely insecure, with no self-worth and a feeling that whatever she did would be wasting someone's time. Marie had been passed from pillar to post from the age of nine years old, what she knew had been destroyed and she had decided it was because she must have been a bad person as the people she viewed as her parent's didn't want her anymore. The resentment towards authority and fear of attachment developed, what if she was cast aside one more…?

These feelings manifested themselves as anger and being obstructive. It was her 'barrier' towards further rejection, if she rejected first, there was no way she could be hurt again…the doctor warned Steve it would take a while, Steve assured her it could take as long as was needed.

The truck headed north as Marie gazed out the window, there was something he wanted to ask her but she had always had an excuse that she was 'busy' whenever he broached it.

'…your adoptive parents. What were their names?' He glanced at her sideways, to see her face change from looking relaxed and happy to sullen and glaring.

'It's not important so you don't need to know it'. The reply was snapped out, Marie's usual way of replying when put under pressure.

'It is to me and it is to you. I'd like to know their names'.

Another 20 miles or so passed before she answered.

'…John and Susan Tyler'.

'Thank you'.

They continued on. The mood was grim but Steve was getting used to it. Marie's emotions were appearing more and more like a rollercoaster but the Dr had assured him it was normal, as Marie was beginning to trust him, churning over and over in her mind what she was happy with him knowing. She was at least allowing him to see that actually…she DID had feelings underneath that angry, tough exterior. Steve believed that getting her to believe in herself would be a turning point in her emotional journey.

 _The same dream, the same fear of no-one listening to her…and as she turned she knew the suit would be there. But it wasn't HER suit, the suit that made her feel like she was worth something._

 _It was Ironman…_

A yawn, a stretch and eyes open. Hell, she ached all over, had she been run over by a truck or something?

'…glad to see you're finally awake. You gave me hell of a scare'.

Marie, knowing the voice turned her head to see her grandfather, was about to smile but changed her mind when she saw he had a face like thunder, and was stood as he always stood when slightly pickled, arms folded, resolute.

'…not sure what you mean'. Marie frowned and pushed herself up on her elbows, looking around her, it was a hospital room. What the hell…? She had gone to sleep in a hotel room!

'Ow!'

She collapsed back down, a sharp, searing pain shot through her ribs, running her hand down the side of the hospital gown, she felt what she guessed was bandages wrapped all the way around her torso.

'What happened? What am I doing here?'

Looking back at Steve he showed her the pill bottle, still the same thunderous look on his face.

'You didn't take them, did you? You promised me you would, but Bruce told me exactly how many were prescribed and that same amount still resides in this bottle. Care to tell me why Marie?'

Marie widened her eyes.

Shit.

Caught out again.

'…because I'm not a druggie and I've never taken pills for anything apart from the odd paracetamol or ibuprofen. I'm not starting getting in the habit of needing pills to damn well sleep CAPTAIN!'

'They were to help you suppress the nightmares so you get a decent night's sleep! In consequence of you not taking these, you fell off the balcony, you were sleepwalking! You could have been killed, do you have any idea of how that would have left me?'.

How could she answer that? Marie did what she usually did in situations like this and pulled the covered over her head in the hope he would go away.

'Oh no you don't. We are having this out right now'. He whipped the covers down again and sat heavily next to the bed, still glaring.

'…seeing as you can't be trusted to take a few pills at night, I'm obviously going to have to supervise that. Every so often you suddenly start acting like you're a kid so as I said before, I'll damn well treat you like one'.

Marie sat up in the bed once more, too fast…she gasped as she grabbed her rib cage and exploded at him…

'..if I don't want to take the fucking pills then I fucking won't! I'm not a damn druggie and I'm not starting! So what if I die if I hit the floor, you can fucking celebrate then, I'll be out of the way of you and the rest of those muppets in your ivory tower! You can sell my belongings to pay for the funeral!'

She slammed back down (a mistake, her ribs protested heavily) and turned away from him. Then wished she hadn't said it, but it seemed a bit too late to take it back now.

The sound of the door opening and closing made her turn her head again.

He had gone.

She couldn't blame him, she was too….unlikeable, too hateful. Too long spent resenting had hardened her heart. Steve deserved so much more than her. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she had left it and stayed in her grotty room back in England? Captain America would still be saving the world without some silly idiot like her ruining his life.

Her pillow was drenched with tears when she finally decided she had better get up and leave this place before they slapped her with a huge medical bill, Marie didn't have insurance, and they'd throw her in jail for non-payment, throwing away the key. So heaving herself out of bed, she gasped in pain as she carefully placed her feet on the floor, looking around for her clothes.

Marie was in tears from the pain when Steve came back in holding a mug of tea for her, she was bending down to try to pull a sock on, but it was impossible with two bust-up ribs.

'What the hell are you doing out of bed?'

Before Marie knew what she was doing, she had been put back in it.

'What do you think? I'm going back to the UK!'

'Here we go again. NO, you are NOT. Every time something goes wrong, your initial reaction is to run, like you've always done. Not anymore, the right thing to do is face your troubles and deal with it'.

Marie sat…or rather laid listening to his lecture and a strange calmness began to descend over her. He had taken one of her hands during the tirade and eventually placed his other one on her cheek. His voice began to lull her to sleep once more. The pain killers the doctors at the hospital had given her made her drowsy once again and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, praying for no nightmares…

 _The Ironman was there, but he couldn't get to her, not yet, but he was waiting…waiting…_


	15. Chapter 15

****A/N – Hello all! Just wanted to say sorry for the delay but it's been an insane week at work but I'm here now. A reminder that I own nothing of Marvel's, the OC is a figment of my imagination! Also this is an AU and there are no references to Civil War or Infinity War in this story at all coz that's the way I roll. Hope you like the end bit! Bound to create hilarity along the way!** **Also sorry if the last chapter jumped about a bit, I did put in 'breaks' but they don't seem to show so if anyone knows a good way of doing that let me know. I'll try something different this time to see if it works. Thanks for your continued support!** ******

Chapter 15

'…so how DID you feel, the moment you realised your adoptive parents weren't coming back?'

Dr Hewitt smiled kindly at Marie across the small coffee table. The office was decorated with warm, calming colours, not too much clutter and a nice, squishy three-piece-suite. She didn't go with the traditional chaise lounge, some people found it intimidating so she had opted for this set up, found it worked quite well.

Marie stared at the doctor. A lump formed in her throat. This was her third visit and she was finding it incredibly difficult…

'…I…I don't really know. Well, that's not true I guess. I just know it was horrible. The people I was placed with had their own kids, they needed extra money I suppose, I guessed that when I was older because they were vile. Why offer a home to a kid if you hate doing it? I spent hours staring out the bedroom window, waiting. My mum went and….I…she…'…

That was it. The flood works opened. Sara Hewitt remained calm, she carefully passed over some tissues, and she knew this was difficult but needed to be done. Eventually, the crying slowed and Marie, red-faced and puffy-eyed, was calm enough to talk again.

'I loved them. Once I started at a new school I knew then they weren't coming back. I suppose it was shortly after that, I asked my foster parents where they were. She screamed at me, she was always in a bad mood and that's when she…she told me I was adopted…' Once again the tears began to fall.

'This is a huge step you've taken Marie. I would imagine this is the first time you've spoken about this to anyone. Next time, we can talk about what happened after that'. Sara placed her hand on Marie's arm, leaning over the small coffee table, smiling.

Marie nodded, wiped her face once again and when she felt composed enough, she was able to leave the office. Steve was waiting outside, sat reading a magazine and stood up, raised his eyebrows towards the Dr who nodded and smiled.

'I'll see you again next week Marie, same time…'

0

The road trip had been a complete disaster. After being discharged from hospital they had come straight home and Marie had verbal earache from the lecture Steve had given her about being more responsible blah, blah, blah.

The lecture had turned into a full-blown row by the time they had reached the tower, it was early evening, meaning the team were lounging about waiting for dinner to cook. After the excitement of Tony flying over to Steve once they had tracked Marie down, things had settled down once again.

'…I don't care! If you can't be trusted to take your medication then I'll be making sure you do!' bellowed Steve.

'And I told you I'm not taking it! There's no need for me to take!' Marie retaliated.

'Oh, it's Grandpa and Squirt! I bet $20 she'll be in the pool again in the next 5 minutes!' Tony scrabbled about for his wallet as the others did the same.

'Grow up Tony!' Steve snapped, grabbing Marie's arm and marching out towards the corridor.

'You don't help the situation', Vision regarded Tony with what could only be described as a disapproving frown.

'Hey, did I say I have to be mature 24 hours a day? Your turn Spider legs'. He turned back to Peter who was frowning over the game of chess they were playing.

'I better go and have a word, it might help'. Bruce stood and headed towards the corridor where the bedrooms were, he had prescribed Marie the medication so it made sense for him to explain its importance.

Marie was leaning against the window sill when Bruce knocked on the door. Thinking it was Steve again, about to come in and start yelling, she snapped 'WHAT?' at hearing the knock.

'It's Bruce, can I come in Marie?'

'…alright'

She was stood in such a way to avoid her ribs aching more than they should. The pills from the hospital for the pain were now in situ next to the pills that had caused all this grief in the first place.

'…what's the damage? Do you mind if I check the bandages?' She was wearing a loose shirt for obvious reasons, ribs could be tricky, and he just wanted to make sure the bandages were on correctly.

Marie turned to stare at him, what was the harm? He was a doctor so why not.

'Alright'. She went to sit back down on the bed and carefully undid her shirt. Bruce helped her take it off (luckily she was wearing under garments…).

Bruce was silent as he checked the bandages then lent across to look at the pain killers the hospital had given her.

'These look OK. They won't react with what I gave you but if they aren't hitting the spot then I can give you some different ones'.

'…thanks. I just have a thing about…taking medicine. A friend died from an overdose a few years ago. Self-medicating'. She carefully put her shirt back on, buttoning it back up again.

'I understand. But you need to understand that you could have been killed. If that balcony had been higher…well, I know I don't need to say it. Your nightmares won't stay forever. What did Dr Hewitt say about them?' Bruce now sat on the chair near Marie's desk.

'…my sub-conscious is doing overtime. That's it basically. Now I'm actually trying to deal with all this, I suppose my brain can't cope!' she gave a wry smile.

'You'll get through it all right but you DO need to take what I prescribed. You do understand that, don't you?' Bruce raised his eyebrows. Marie was warming up to him. When she first arrived, he reminded her of the people who has ruined her life years ago, the so-called 'experts' who decided when and where she had to move to when she was a kid. But these last few months, he was turning out to be a decent guy, someone she could talk to…

'…alright. I will. Though Grandda…Steve, has said he's going to be checking I've taken them'. She rolled her eyes.

Bruce grinned widely. He didn't do that often.

'It's only because he cares. Remember, this is new to him, as is it to you. He's skipped a whole generation and his kin is an adult too. And…I don't think he'd mind if you called him granddad Marie'. He cocked his head to the side slightly, a kindly smile on his face now.

'I can't do that. Don't you think it would seem a bit….odd? I'm really older than him…physically I mean. It'd be too weird'. A shrug.

'That doesn't matter. You ARE his granddaughter'. He stood, walked across the room to where she was sitting on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Remember, he loves you. He's afraid of getting it wrong…'

0

'Mr Stark, can I talk to you please?'

Tony looked up from the work bench where he was tinkering with something or other.

'Mr Stark? Since when did I insist you call me Mr Stark, Squirt? Tony will do' He waved a hand in the general direction of a chair.

'Fine then…Tony' Marie sat heavily on the chair, arms folded.

Tony took off the goggles he was wearing and set down the screw driver.

'I take it this isn't a social call? Or have you come to ball me out for locking you out the lab? Ya know, if you get hurt, I'll have Grandpa rip me a new one, and it won't be pretty'.

God, he was such a cocky git, she just wanted to punch him.

'…I've come to offer a truce'.

Well, that stopped him in his tracks.

'…are we at war? I mean, we must be if you're wanting to cease hostilities from here on in. Sure, I can go for that. But the name stays. Besides, it suits you, and I really don't wanna have to be ultra-polite in my own home…what are your terms of the truce?'

'…I'll stop being rude and you…well…'…Marie stopped, a sudden realisation. He actually wasn't guilty of anything.

Oh shit.

Once again, she had made herself look an arse. Marie stood, this was far too embarrassing now.

'Sit down Squirt. Now THAT'S something you need to stop. Running off whenever the heat is on. Pepper says it must be me that makes you leave in a temper tantrum but I'm just being me!'

Grinding her jaw, Marie sat back down.

'Alright, I'll try to lay off winding you up but you've got to stop taking things so personal. You wrongly think I don't want you here. THAT'S wrong. The Cap is a changed man since you got here, before he was so stiff and far too nice…now he appears human most of the time!'

Marie tried to stifle a giggle as Tony came round his work bench and lent against it, folding his arms.

Marie just stared at him.

'…deal?' he then held out his hand.

'….deal' Marie stood up, stepped forward and shook his hand.

'Great, now that's all out the way, steal my suit again and I'll lock you up in the basement for life!'

Marie opened her mouth like a goldfish then shut it again, was saved by Friday…

'Dinner is almost ready Mr Stark'.

'Great! Let's go Squirt!'

When the elevator opened, the rest of the team were left open-mouthed as Tony and Marie appeared to be engaged in a face-pulling contest. Seemed hostilities were finally over between them. Pepper gave Tony a sneaky kiss, she wasn't sure what had happened but it looked promising…!

Marie went to sit in her usual chair but sat too quickly, her ribs protested, causing her to squeak in pain.

The reaction from the team could almost be called comical…

'Are you OK?'

'Do you need your pain killers?'

'Is that chair suitable?'

'…do you need to go to the hospital?' that was Steve of course…

'I'm fine, just sat too quickly, that's all'.

It was over dinner Marie looked at them all, talking animatedly or silent in their own thoughts. They did actually seem to care. So why did she still feel this way? Would she ever be able to knock down that wall that she had kept fortified all these years? God, she hoped so…

Dragged out of her thoughts by Steve taking her hand, she had to gulp down the lump in her throat that recently seemed to keep appearing…he lent to whisper quietly to her…

…you're doing great. Things are going to be OK'.

His constant reassurance might have been annoying to others, but for Marie, it was a necessity…

0

Time was ticking on, the disastrous road trip would be put back as Christmas was almost here, and Marie's ribs were healing nicely. Bruce gave her the go ahead to go back studying as there wasn't much time left before holidays were upon them, exams came after the holidays.

Friends has actually been made at college now, Marie liked them because like her, they were misfits, odd, had no real place in life but they enjoyed sharing a hot chocolate in the café over the road from their college building.

They would always sit and discuss classes and whatever else was going on, but Marie was always careful to not give too much information about herself away…

As Marie was paying her bill at the counter at the end of her lunchbreak one day, the barista started to talk. He had always been polite before but now, he seemed to want to talk a little more.

She smiled up at him. They had been coming here for a few months now, he was…cute. God, did she really think that? Not that he would be remotely interested in her. She guessed he wasn't too far off her age, she thought maybe just a little older, and probably married, although there was no ring.

'How are things going at college? I take it you finish soon?'

'…just a couple of weeks, can't wait really, I need a break!' a wider smile.

'Oh right. Well, I was wondering…um…if you wanted to…well, meet up, in your vacation time…?'

Marie blinked. Had he just asked her out? No-one EVER asked her out. Well, years ago but…that didn't count. She knew them already. But why? Marie was nothing special. At five foot two inches tall she was smaller than many, she wasn't beautiful, her own description of herself was 'fugly'…

The guy was gabbling now…taking her hesitation as thinking about how to say no politely.

'You don't have to of course! I guess you've got someone hidden away, or too busy…'

'No. I'm not in a relationship and…yes, I'd like to'. Her heart was hammering away, oh god, what if he said he was only joking and this was all a cruel hoax? Was there a camera hidden away somewhere?

And crikey, had she just agreed?

'Great! Well, let's organise it tomorrow, I know your lunchbreak is almost over. Err, I'd like to know your name, if you don't mind'. He smiled again, he had really nice eyes…

'Marie, its Marie'. She gave a wide grin as they shook hands.

'I'm Scott…Scott Lang'…

 ****REVISED – DECIDED CHRISTMAS WAS TOO GOOD TO MISS!****


	16. Chapter 16

****A/N – Hey all, hope you keeping well. There will be a bit of a twist to the tale as we go forward. But lots of angst etc. etc. too. Decided Christmas Day (a chapter or two away yet) is perfect for a bit of memory heartache, ya know..and what with going on a date, who knows what will happen? Bad language as usual… Send me a message or review to let me know how you think things are going, thanks to my regular reviewers, glad you are enjoying it!** ******

It was a sunny but cold, crisp Saturday morning in New York. College was now shut for the Christmas holidays and a heightened expectation filled the air. After the Thanksgiving holiday (Marie's first experience of this, she had been up all night after eating too much Pumpkin pie) she noticed how everyone's attitude in the USA seemed different to what she was used to in the UK. Somewhat, cheerier. Or was it just her being miserable…? Whatever it was, she was filled with a strange combination of both dread and excitement. Dread because every Christmas since she was nine years old had been fucking awful. Excitement because for the first time in many years, she would be spending it with other people she was growing to care about deeply, although she would deny that to their faces…

Saturday started as it usually did. Marie was out of bed by nine and sorting her laundry. Tony it seemed had spared no expense in the building of his 'Ivory Tower' as she called it, the dedicated laundry room had several washing machines, dryers, steamers, irons and god knows what else. She had asked Clint once when he was in here, wrestling with a dryer, why they didn't pay someone to do it for them.

'…because my wife would kill me if I couldn't be bothered to wash my own clothes when I'm here! Seriously though, makes us feel human. Doing chores like this, it's grounding. Allows the brain to function at a lower level than usual'.

An odd answer she had thought but shrugged anyway as she had loaded an empty machine. Marie didn't often use the dryer though, only when it was bad weather. She had been lucky up to now but snow was forecast in the next week after Christmas Day so this would be the last time she got onto the roof until spring to hang her washing on the line she had rigged up there.

That particular Saturday morning, Sam had been out on a recce as the sun came up. Some odd activity down town had peeked the Avengers interest and the troubles started before dawn each day. So he had suited and booted up, then took flight.

Absolutely nothing to see though. He could have stayed in bed a few more hours, he wasn't doing this shift again and if the Cap thought he…

What the HELL was that?

Sam had to look twice. He circled high above the tower before radioing in…

'Hey Tony, Cap..hey everyone! You ain't gonna believe this. Hahahahahha! Get up to the roof!'

Tony, half way through his morning coffee and not yet functioning, answered first.

'What's wrong? Did you find that gang? What's wrong with my roof?'

'Well, you might wanna break out Ironman to view THIS sight!' Sam was still chortling over the radio.

'If someone's blown a hole in the roof up there, I'm not going to be a happy boy!' Tony steamed as on his command, Friday sent the suit to meet him as he stepped out onto the balcony. The rest of the team, now suddenly starting to think something was majorly wrong up there, took the elevator, then the stairs and booted the roof door open, the cold air taking their breath away.

Ironman soared upwards then landed with a clang on the roof, hands raised, poised to fire. Sam landed next to him, clutching his sides, giggling like a kid, he had to lean against the wall that housed the top of the elevator, where the mechanical gear was…

Flicking back his mask, Tony spoke, exasperated.

'You've turned the roof of the Avengers towers into a laundry!' just as the rest of the team barged onto the roof, weapons at the ready…

Poor Marie, now hiding behind the towel she was hanging on the line she had put up there, squeaked in terror. Oh hell, here was MetalArse and the Birdman of Alcatraz. And look, here came Rhodey in his party suit too, Christ on a bike…

'…What's wrong? What's going on?'

'Shut it Sam'. Tony stepped out of his suit, glaring at the loudly laughing Sam as Clint lowered his bow, Natasha put her guns back in their holsters and Steve lowered his shield. Bruce seemed to have a green tinge about him, but it was quickly disappearing. Wanda put down her hands that were emanating that red light weird shit thing she did and Mr Beetroot head just…well, he just hovered, like he often did.

'Marie, what are you DOING up here? What is this, a line full of clothes?' Tony looked incredulous.

'Well, that's what it is. I like hanging washing out. It's better than the dryer when the weather's good'.

'I'm going to end up the laughing stock of the city if this is spotted!' he waved an arm towards the next skyscraper.

'No-one can see it here! I just attached the line to some hooks, what's wrong with that?'

'It's dangerous is what it is. You might fall off'. Steve as ever putting his 'I know best' look on his face.

'Oh my god! I'm not going to fall off! I can't believe you all came charging up here, the Avenger's team, just because I hung a few socks out!'

No-one said anything for a moment, before Marie became aware of Sam, the Mighty Falcon, now hanging into the side of the wall for dear life, in actual tears of laughter. Realising it probably looked…daft, she too, started to giggle.

'Well, that was my early morning exercise!' Bruce also grinned, then he and Natasha, who was trying hard to stifle a smirk, turned and began to walk back to the door with Clint behind, who had just recorded the whole thing on his phone. Vision and Wanda also turned to follow them. Rhodey had the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen as he got back in his baked bean tin.

'What a great YouTube clip!' Clint grinning widely and messing with his phone.

'Don't you dare Barton!' Seems the coffee hadn't woken up Tony's sense of humour yet, then he diverted his attention back to Marie.

'Fine…fine. Whatever you want Squirt, just hope no-one spot's it, that's all' then he too, headed back towards his suit but that's as far as he got because at that moment, Spiderman arrived, having just dragged his ass out of bed. Swinging up and over the ledge of the roof, he landed in a typically-spider-like way…

'What's happened? What's the disaster?'

 **O**

'…Steve? I'm not going to be here for dinner tonight'. Marie had tracked Steve down to the training room where he was doing his usual workout. He paused, grabbed up a towel.

'How come?' took a long drink from his bottle of water.

'I'm going on a date!'

Her statement was responded to by Steve spluttering out his water…

'A date? I don't think so!' He stood, turned to face her.

'What do you mean, you don't think so? I've been asked on a date and I'm going'. Marie crossed her arms and glared at him, just as her grandfather did the same, it was a stand-off…

'What I said, I don't think so. Who is he? What's his name? How long have you known him?' he demanded.

Marie turned and headed off back to the elevator, to take her back to the living quarters in the tower, steam about to come out of her ears. Steve sprinted up the stairs to beat the lift, and was waiting for her when the doors opened. There it was, the arms thing…Marie stormed past him before he got a chance to speak.

'What IS it with you? You'd think I'd just told you I'm off to rob a bank or something! I'm going on a date and that's all there is to it!'

Her bedroom door slammed in Steve's face. He was about to barge in then when he heard someone cough behind him. It was Bruce.

'…not for me to interfere Steve but, I'd give it a few minutes'.

'Damn right it's not! She can't go on a date with a stranger!'

Bruce raised his eyebrows. Steve never cursed, not even damn. He must be raging.

'Look, come and sit down, I'll make you a coffee, looks like you need it…'

In her room Marie was so angry she couldn't help but cry. How dare he say she couldn't go on a date? Who the hell did he think he was?

 _Your grandfather._

 _Shut up._

 _You waited for someone to give a damn for so long, then when they do you have an issue? Wouldn't hurt would it, just to tell him the guy's name? You know he fears the worst every time you leave here, just a name…that's all…_

Marie hated her conscience. Just recently it seemed as if someone had transplanted something in her brain. It sucked.

After about 40 minutes, Marie went back out to the kitchen area where Steve was sat with Bruce, both drinking coffee. Peter was in his usual place on the couch, seeing as Thor had gone back to Asgard for a short while (Thor liked the couch, many epic battles were fought over it.)

'….he's called Scott and he works at the café over the road from the college'. Marie sat on the stool opposite him.

'…how old is he?' He stared right back.

'…about 48 to 49 I think'. Geez, she felt like she was having an interview.

'Where are you going?'

'I haven't a clue. I said I'd meet him outside the café, think he lives nearby. He doesn't know I live here'. She became aware of the fact she was grinding her jaw, and of the fact Tony and Pepper had come tip-toeing in, not wanting to disturb the Spanish Inquisition…they silently got themselves a drink each and crept to the easy chairs near Peter's couch. Bruce just stayed silent. Marie was sure he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

'…you take your phone and you wear the watch I gave you. Friday will be keeping an eye on things from here and will alert me if there's an issue'.

'I do hope you won't hack into the CCTV cameras to watch' Marie replied sarcastically.

'…now THERE'S an idea! TV-dinner night for us!' Tony's voice split the atmosphere in two. Peter gave a sudden explosive giggle how only he ever could and Pepper shoved Tony off the chair, giving him a chastising look for interfering.

Steve was sat still with his arms folded, his glare boring a hole in Marie's head.

'Home before 01.00 hours and no going back to his place'.

Bruce could hardly now contain himself. Drinking his coffee he inhaled too quickly at Steve's comment and launched into a coughing fit but the glare-contest between Marie and Steve wouldn't be broken, neither refused to yield.

'…anything else, oh Great and Mighty Captain America?' Marie's voice was so laced with sarcasm that Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'No. Just abide by what I said. Not a minute passed 01.00 hours'.

'Fine'.

'Good'.

Marie stood and walked out, followed by Steve and with him exiting the kitchen, the remaining occupants collapsed amid tears of laughter…

 **O**

Marie was so nervous about this date she had asked Wanda to come out shopping to help her buy a suitable dress and accessories, which Wanda absolutely loved, she didn't need asking twice. They came home with a dark blue velvet dress that came off the shoulders, quite a few inches above the knee and the most amazing pair of shoes Marie had ever owned. Topped off with jewellery and an evening bag, she was ready to rock and roll. Not that anyone but Wanda had seen her though, Marie refused to show herself in front of everyone else but Steve stopped her on the way out of her bedroom door…matching jacket over her arm…

He was quite overcome with how different she looked. His troubled granddaughter usually went about life with a hunted expression on her face, tension, worry and those damn feelings of insecurity and self-doubt hunched her shoulders over. But tonight…she looked taller, her face was finally open and the sullen look was gone. Wanda had also fixed her hair and face. He quickly pulled her into a hug before kissing her cheek, swallowing down a lump in his throat'.

'You look beautiful'.

Then he was gone, quickly striding back to the kitchen, leaving Marie staring after him.

'He's right, you look fab!' Wanda had had a great time helping Marie get ready. It had become painfully obvious to the much younger woman that Marie had had little experience in getting ready for dates…

Once Marie had left (Steve insisted the usual driver drop her at the café) he stood at the window in lounge. There weren't many there tonight, Peter was over at his friend's, Tony and Pepper were out at a party, Clint had left during the afternoon to spend the holidays with his wife and children. To Steve, the place seemed suddenly cold without Marie there…

 **O**

'…you obviously haven't been here that long, England?' Scott smiled as they started eating…whatever it was he had ordered.

'Yes, my…family is American though so it's why I'm here for a while'. Marie smiled brightly, the soft light in the restaurant glinting off the earrings Wanda had insisted on.

They talked for a while about the usual mundane things, work, college, he told her he had a daughter, asked if she had children from a previous relationship.

 _Fat chance of that. Too unlikable. And anyway, your biological clock is ticking, far too old for ankle-biters now…_

'…no. No I…well, there was never, I mean to say I…' she started to stammer.

'Forget it, it's not important'. Scott then did something that Marie found quite testing, he carefully took her hand across the table.

'…OK doing this?'

'What? Yes, I guess!' Her face started to heat up, god, her stomach was turning to goo, and he had such nice eyes…

The shrill tone of his phone broke the gaze.

'Oh god, so sorry Marie, gotta take this'. He looked boot-faced.

'Its fine, no worries'. When he left the table she picked up her glass of wine with a shaking hand, she was a nervous wreck! Her watch then started pinging, a text message from Friday – _Are you alright? Your heat rate is elevated. Do I need to inform Captain Rogers?_

 _No, I'm fine_ – was the simple reply she sent back.

Out in the foyer Scott looked at the name of the caller.

Fred.

Shit.

'Hello Fred? Kinda busy at the mo…'

'We know who with. You are wasting time!' the clipped voice down the phone line caused Scott's blood to run cold.

'You said I can do it my way! I'm not out to hurt anyone! I just need more time!'

'You have two weeks Lang, no more. If you don't get us those blue prints from the tower, then we'll do it our way. I told you to just use the suit to get in there. If not, we grab Miss America and the Captain will do anything we say…'

'..You know as well as I do they will know there's an intruder, no matter how small I am. This way, I can get in as a friend, it'll be easy then'. Scott looked back towards the door of the main seating area of the restaurant. He really didn't want to do this, poor Marie was really quite nice…

'Two weeks. Else back to prison you go, we just have to send the evidence to the D.A. then you're screwed, how will your daughter like it if you're banged up for the next 15 years?'

He was really going off Fred.

'Fine. Two weeks' Hanging up, he put his phone in his pocket and headed back to where Marie was sat, feeling kind of guilty.

 _Burglary and stealing was fine. Messing with someone's head and heart, not so great. Only he had no idea just what torment he would bring down on this completely unknowing woman sat in front of him…_


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N – Yay! It's Christmas Day in Marie's world! Scott hasn't got much longer either to get what 'Fred' wants him to get, so it's all going to get a bit hairy here on in. Thanks for the continued reviews, especially AliceCullen3! And M, where have you gone? I love your little synopsis reviews! Don't forget, I own nothing of Marvels, the OC is a figment of my imagination and there will be no Civil War or Infinity War issues in my world!** ******

Chapter 17

There was a tree. In fact, more than one tree in the tower itself. An enormous one in the foyer downstairs and in the departments dotted about the place. In the Avengers living quarters, the most amazing tree Marie had ever seen, adorned with fabulous crystals and baubles that glittered in the white glow of the fairy lights. She had been mesmerised when Peter had been elected to turn it on. Marie hadn't been living in a home since she was 16 years old that had a tree at Christmas. The beauty of it dragged her mind back to when she was a child. Her adoptive parents being loaded…spared no expense and in the hall of their grand home, a huge tree almost touched the ceiling. Every year a tree was flown in from Norway especially. A smaller but no less grand tree could be found in the large, plush living room of the mansion the family lived in. This is where the presents would be found.

 _I wonder at what point you decided I wasn't good enough for you. I often wonder that. I did my homework even though I found it hard, the private fee paying school was the best in the area. I did my best, honestly I did! Why did you never believe that? I wasn't rude, I did as I was told. I just don't understand WHY? Maybe one day, I'll find out but I'm afraid. I don't think I could take your rejection again. It hurts so much, still to this day. I loved you, you were my world…you were my mum and dad._

Marie was snapped out of her thoughts by Steve who sat down next to her, passed her a glass of wine seeing as the whole team was there, celebrating the great occasion of turning on the tree…just a few more days to the Great Day itself. She smiled, working very, very hard to keep a hold of her emotions as the evening wore on with silly jokes, party games and sharing of anecdotes. THIS was family. THIS is what families did over the holidays. If had been a very…long…time since Marie had known this sense of belonging.

But there was still the nagging doubt, the 'what if', what if she woke up tomorrow morning with the order to go, leave, and get the hell out of here. You are, and always have been a complete waste of…

'Marie, wanna play Monopoly?' Peter looked hopeful…

 **0**

 _He was there again. The Ironman. But this wasn't Tony. This Ironman was faceless when the mask opened. What did it mean? What did he want and why could no-one else see him in her dream? Something was different though, this time, he just stood there, but why…? It was when he took a step forward she screamed…_

Breathing heavily she woke up, sitting upright. Yes, she had taken the medication but…sometimes the nightmare would return, only she wouldn't react like previously.

'Are you alright Marie?' Friday's voice cut through the darkness of her room.

'Yes, I'm OK, you haven't told anyone have you?'

'No. I was just monitoring your vitals as instructed by Dr Banner. I am only to contact the doctor and Captain Rogers if you are unresponsive'.

That was a relief, no-one was going to come pounding down the door at least. Laying back down she sighed, closed her eyes and luckily fell back to sleep…

Dragged out of bed at nine, Marie had never known anything like it! The noise, good natured chaos and general merriment lasted until lunchtime. Everyone had a chore to do regarding the Big Meal, and Marie was tasked to set the table with Peter. They had strict instructions that it had to 'look Christmassy', that was their only brief and they went to town on it…candles, crackers, fancy decorations, it looked great!

Gifts were exchanged and laughed over, questions asked as to 'why the hell did you think of me when you bought this?' to good-natured punches. Marie had agonised long and hard over what to get everyone and it had been an art student at her college who have her the idea…

Every member of the team had a small canvas painting as their gift from Marie. Even Pepper, and each picture was of their alter-ego. The art student had a gift of painting action caricatures and was more than pleased when Marie asked how much to 'can you paint me pics of each of these? My…nephew is a huge Avengers fan!' she had beamed, and the art student had set about earning himself some money.

'This is great! Only you could have gotten the artist to do one of my face too, I mean, that's much more appealing than the mask, don't you agree?' Tony of course HAD to make a comment but Marie was so relieved they were well received that she laughed as well. Steve's had something extra-special written on a card attached to the back, meant to be for His Eyes Only…

 _To_

 _Grandad_

 _Thank you for everything. I was lost but now I'm finding myself again. I can't do it without you._

 _Love always,_

 _Marie XXX_

He had hugged her tightly after that, not moving for a few long moments, before presenting her with her present. A course of driving lessons (he knew she had always wanted to drive but could never afford it) and a locket that used to belong to his mother. He had tracked it down after he had gotten out of the ice, hidden with his items in a vault. There was now a picture of Marie one side, and Steve the other.

It had been the perfect happy day. She couldn't remember when she had had such fun at Christmas and late that night when everyone was on their way to bed, she had clutched Steve tightly, in tears…but happy tears, thanking him over and over for not sending her away. His heart was squeezed, if only he had known before…if only…

 **O**

Things are always bound to go wrong after a happy event but Marie had no clue just how crazy things were going to get.

The day after Christmas, she met up with Scott again in the city to go ice skating, which she was useless at, no surprise there then…and afterwards they had hot dogs and hot chocolate as a few flakes of snow began to fall. They had been out a few times since that first date just before Christmas. In fact, 25th December was the only day they hadn't seen each other.

Marie enjoyed his company, he was funny, good-natured and genuinely seemed to like her, so she thought. Scott in the meantime was having a crisis of confidence. The more time he spent with Marie, the more he grew fond her. She was honest, spoke her mind and seemed to accept everything thrown her way. There were no frills about Marie, you got what you saw. Sure, it was early days to be saying anything yet about being serious, but they had talked about just being good friends, see where it went, ya know…

But every time he started to relax, Fred's warnings ran through his head. He had a job to do, and it looked like Marie Rogers would end up being collateral damage as time was ticking on…

'How about I pick you up tomorrow? We could go for a drive out the city? You're not back at college until after New Year. I could say hello to your family'. He smiled widely…

'...can I send you a text? It's just…my family are a bit…over-cautious, security and all that'. She smiled brightly, to make light of it.

'Sure! Let me know later, come on, let's go see Central Park!'

 **O**

'…it's definitely him. He's up to something or why else would he ask Marie to pick her up from here?' Steve stared at the screen. Unbeknown to Marie, he had of course…done a bit of his own research on this Scott Lang.

'…he's definitely who they are calling Ant-Man!' said Sam, who had had a run in with him a little while ago.

Tony was chewing on the end of a pen, thoughtful.

'Seems he's adamant to get in the tower, let's let him in, see what he wants then pulverise him if he steps out of line!' He always had an answer that involved kicking someone's head in it seemed.

'Who is this Fred we've been hearing about? How come he's coasting under our radar?' Steve frowned, staring at the information they had about Scott Lang and his associates.

'I'll put my money on his gang doing the bank jobs'. Sam was busy reading up all the information Friday had tracked down.

'…so isn't that really the police's jurisdiction? They get twitchy if we interfere too much'. Bruce was sat on his chair in the conference room, looking up from his tablet, peeking over his glasses.

'…not anymore. Not when one of those…villains is dating my granddaughter'.

'We hear ya Capsicle, what's the plan?' Tony pushed himself away from the table and came closer to the computer screen Steve was looking at.

'I propose we remove his limbs, one by one!' Thor's booming voice announced his arrival, causing them all to turn round.

'Nice Mr Muscles, then we won't learn a thing!' Natasha rolled her eyes at him as he sat heavily on a chair, and on discovering it was one with wheels, proceeded to push himself around the room.

'We let him in, Friday can track his every move then when they leave, Sam follows, you're less conspicuous than Tony, Peter can go to. Where IS Peter by the way?' Steve raised his eyebrows looking around the room.

'..Building a snowman with Marie out by the car lot'. Bruce replied.

'Kids!' Steve muttered and went to get himself a drink…

 **O**

'…and this is Steve, my grandfather' Marie smiled brightly, overjoyed the Avengers had allowed this, but had no clue of course as to why.

Scott smiled as any prospective boyfriend of the relation of a super soldier could do. But the first step was taken, he was in. And when they got back from their trip out, it wouldn't take him long to get into Tony's lab, he was a whizz at bypassing security systems.

'Nice to meet you Captain'. He smiled as Steve shook his hand, wincing slightly as the grip was a tad too…firm…

'Scott. What are your plans today?' He didn't break the evil stare…

'…heading out of town, just a drive around'. The glare was making him nervous.

'Marie gets home before 10 PM today, we have a busy day tomorrow, understood?'

Marie cringed, for fuck's sake! Tony, smirking, leant over and whispered in ear.

'…else you'll be grounded for the next ten years!'

He was rewarded with a shove.

 **O**

'I'm sorry about him, he gets…intense'.

The car was now purring along the road, heading for the tunnel out of the city.

'It's fine, it's kinda cute in a way, makes me feel like a teenager again!' Scott grinned over to her.

'It's also annoying' she rolled her eyes as ahead the traffic was slowing, seemed to be some issue or other.

'Odd to be traffic like this today, I wonder if….Oh no, no, no no!' Scott stopped the car with a jerk, staring straight ahead.

'What? What's wrong?' Marie looked at him in surprise.

'Get out, get out and run!'

'What? What the hell for?' She pulled a face.

'Just do it!' He bellowed.

Marie looked back through the windscreen to see several masked men heading their way, with weapons…

Opening the door, preparing to run, she also moved her hand to hit the emergency call on her watch but that's as far as she got before she was hit on the back of the head.

A sharp pain, then blackness…

 **O**

'Where the hell is Lang?' Fred ranted at his minions after they had brought Marie back to their hideaway.

'Don't know boss! But he must've told the Avengers because the minute we got her in the truck, we were jumped by Falcon and Spiderman! Jon and Harry didn't get back, they got them! We got away by the skin of our teeth!'

'They better not have tracked her here!' Fred rushed to the window to check.

'We destroyed her watch and threw her purse into the river Boss, there's no way they know where she is!' The three goons who escaped with Marie by the skin of their teeth were fortifying themselves with beer and pizza for the shock. Marie, was still out of it, locked in a small, windowless room on the other side of the room they were in.

'Right, we give it 24 hours, then deliver the message. Captain Moron will come running for his lil' princess, and we'll be waiting'…

 **O**

'If you don't give me answers in the next two minutes, so help me I'll remove your spleen and shove it back down your throat!'

'Steve, take it easy'…Bruce was doing his best to keep Steve calm but it was hard work.

They were both in the interrogation room with Scott who was looking a little worse for wear after the skirmish with Fred's goons and facing the arrival of the Avengers. The residents in that area had had a treat, first a fight between Falcon and Spiderman, against the kidnappers. But it was risky, too many people, too many bullets…trying to ensure there were no casualties whilst at the same time, trying to avoid them escaping with Marie. By the time Ironman blasted into the scene, followed by Steve and Natasha in the jet, four had managed to scoot off unseen. Steve was both livid and terrified at the same time. Marie had no way of defending herself. He had made a terrible mistake, he should have ensured she knew at least some form of self-defence. When she got back, that would change rapidly…

'I told you! I don't know anything! Why would I know anything?'

'Maybe because you're a lying asshole who was trying to get in here to find my new blue prints for my new armour. I'm right, aren't I?' Tony had stepped into the room with Natasha, Tony's usual sense of humour on hold right now.

'What? What do you mean?'

'You might think you're clever Mr Lang but I've received some interesting information on their plans, you forget my AI is the most sophisticated on Earth. Now before we have to put you back together again after the Cap here has torn you into little bits, start talking'.

Scott sighed, he was beat.

'…all I was meant to do, was get in, get the blue prints and that was it. They didn't tell me about this! They set me up, made it looked like I was involved in their robberies. I didn't want to go back to jail, I swear it'.

'..so you sacrificed my granddaughter to save your own skin? That's generous of you'.

'Believe me, I thought doing it this way, getting to know her and then stealing the plans from the inside would stop them taking her. I guess I was wrong'.

Scott ran his hand over his face, what a mess.

'You led her right to them! When this is over….I'll…'..Bruce put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

'Easy Steve, go take a break'.

Grinding his jaw, Steve almost booted the door off its hinges as he vacated the room, leaving Scott in the hands of the rest of team.

He sat in the couch, silent…filled with a terrible dread.

Why hadn't he protected her? Why did he agree to her going on a date? If she never came back…he would be broken...

'We'll find her Steve!' Jolted out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Peter passing him a beer. Peter was sporting a few bruises after taking a tumble trying to follow the truck, but he'd soon heal.

He took the bottle gratefully, took a long drink and sighed deeply…

'Thanks Kid'.

 **O**

 _Cold, dark, hurting, scared…_

She had woken up, a slow, confusing process. The blow to her head causing heavy concussion, leading to vomiting, dizziness and led to her passing out after being awake only a few moments.

Left in the small room on a mattress, it was cold..so with shaking hands she pulled the dirty blankets in there over her.

With no memory of what happened, all she could recall was Scott coming to the tower, then…that was it. Nothing. Everything was so hazy…

She had called for help, there was no answer. So desperately needing water, no one responded to her pleas.

Was this it? Had she been left in here to die? Suddenly she yearned for the tower, the team, her family.

Sleep again, it was good.

Maybe if she slept, and it was her time, it wouldn't hurt…

 _Ironman stood there, so close…looking down at her. She tried to scream but now nothing came out. A metal hand gripped her around her neck, and began to squeeze…_ '


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N – And so we continue! Things are really up in the air now and who knows what's going to happen next? I've added a few unpleasant sentences because being locked up in the dark would cause great distress I would imagine, so I'm trying to be realistic and include Marie's horrendous experience. Thanks again to reviews and those following the story, I do hope you are enjoying it! I more than enjoying writing it, that's for sure!** ******

In complete darkness, with no sense of time, not knowing if it was night or day…it felt like she had been there an eternity as her imprisonment reached the second day…

It was so, so cold, she couldn't feel her hands or feet anymore and the blankets in there didn't keep out the winter chill of the warehouse she was locked away in. The thin mattress did nothing to keep out the creeping cold of the concrete floor as Marie once more tried to get someone's attention. In between bouts of fitful slumber, she had used her hands to feel around the room to try to get an idea of where she was but her head hurt so much she was forced again to lie down, the bump on her head where she had been hit was causing fluid to build, dried blood trickled down her face, she looked like a war victim, if she had been able to see herself. The wound needed stitching, every time she moved, it bled a little more, it wouldn't be long before infection set in.

Crying with frustration she had used what she guessed was a bucket to pee because guess what? Just 'coz some freako locks you in a room doesn't mean nature takes a pause…and having vomited earlier from the severe concussion, her scrabbling around caused her to crawl right through it. She was becoming more and more distressed and was so thirsty, vaguely aware of the fact of only lasting about three days before you met your maker. How far off was she? No clue…

The third day hit her harder. Waking again, she was hallucinating…drifting in and out of consciousness. Lack of fluids (made worse by the sickness due to concussion) was accelerating the process. Marie was now becoming seriously ill and towards the end of the second day, when she was coherent in her black prison, she prayed for a quick end…

 **O**

 _So this was it. The nightmare had been a warning, the Ironman stood here now, with his hands around her throat…was sent here to do the job. Did this happen to everyone who met their end? Or those who die slowly and painfully? Her throat hurt so much, the metal hand was slowly crushing her windpipe, the eyes of the mask glowing yellow…sucking her life energy away…her thoughts crashed through her memories, searching for happier times but she found only sadness and despair…_

 **O**

'Marie? You're going to stay with these nice people for a bit, we….we have to go away on business, alright?'

'…but why can't I go with you daddy? I'll be good, I promise!'

'I'm sorry Marie but Mummy and Daddy have to go now, behave yourself!'

Face planted against the glass, she had watched them leave in their exclusive car, she had no clue she would never see them again…

 **O**

'It's no wonder they gave you away! You're as thick as shit and you'll never amount to anything! I hate having to have foster brats!'

 **O**

'Sorry Marie, you're on your own now. I'm afraid that there's no more provision for you now you're 16. We can help you find a room and a job, then that's as far as our agency can help you'.

 **O**

'Why the fuck would I want to stay with a girl like you? You're a vicious bitch! Unlovable and unfeeling…no wonder your parents gave you up!'

 **O**

Marie could no longer distinguish between reality and memories now. Was the light that suddenly flooded her eyes the light they talk about? Oh look, someone's here….someone she knows but…why are there people yelling?

 _Please don't yell, yes, I know my name is Marie but I really don't care anymore, I want to be dead. Am I dead yet? Oh look, there's a huge green guy throwing things at people. Why is that? And Spiderman. What's he doing in my death dream? I thought only people who you don't like come to get you when you die if you're going to hell. Yep, one way ticket for me! I was a bad kid so I know I'm on a one way trip. Steve…Grandad, is that you? Why are YOU here? You're going to heaven, you didn't send me away, I was so afraid you were going to send me away. So much noise, will you all please just can it?_

 **O**

Blackness. Death, no doubt, a nothingness where you felt nothing, knew nothing. But it was peaceful…unaware of anything, not even your own existence. So why the hell could she keep hearing voices? Sometimes loud, sometimes whispers, but definitely voices. She was enjoying sleeping, enjoying having no worries or cares, and this was nice. Slowly though, the blackness turned into a dark grey, then seemed to get brighter and finally…she felt it was time to open her eyes.

'….thank god. I'm here Marie, how are you feeling? I've been so worried'…

Yeah, she knew that voice, turning her head carefully because everything ached, there was the face of her grandfather. His hair was all over the place, his eyes looked strained and blood-shot, and he obviously hadn't had a shave in days.

'…what the hell happened to you?' she croaked, god, that hurt!

He replied with what can only be described as a half-laugh, half-splutter, and Marie noticed he had tears in his eyes…

'What's wrong, what's happened?' Geez, although she was no longer thirsty, her throat was so dry still…

'..Don't worry about that now, you're going to be OK, we can talk about it when you're feeling up to it. One thing's for sure, you're never going out alone again'…he had placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her short hair…

'Don't be nuts…' she started to talk again but he interrupted.

'That's the rules from now on. We'll talk when your better, go back to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up'.

 **O**

'…so if you wish to see Miss America alive again, bring the blue prints for Stark's new suit and we'll let her go'.

Steve had thrown the demand down on the table in anger. There had been a silence around the team, it had been over 24 hours since Marie had been snatched and 12 hours since Scott Lang had escaped. How, they could only speculate, not that he had his suit but…it was a puzzle for another day. Now, the main concern was getting to Marie before anything happened.

'…we have 12 hours to track them down before the swap. The only swap these guys will get, is a nice cosy cell from their current freedom…' Steve ranted, thumping his fist down on the table so hard, it split in two.

The next few hours were a frenzy of activity for the team, every one of them was doing some, and searching for clues, asking contacts and scanning every CCTV camera they could examine to look for SOMETHING to help them out. Falcon and Spiderman were out, flying and swinging through the city, as Tony and Pepper worked on the CCTV with the help of Friday and Vision. Clint and Natasha were checking out known criminal hot spots and Wanda went out with Bruce and Rhodey in the truck, asking contacts for information whilst Steve just paced up and down, co-ordinating the search from the tower. Thor was out of town again, no clue as to what was going on back on Earth.

It was Scott who gave them the lead they needed. A phone call to the tower was put through to Steve.

'….it's Scott Lang, Captain Rogers'.

'What the hell do you want?'

'I told you, I didn't want this to happen. I'm sending you the map of where she is by email, I hope it helps…'…

'You show your face here ever again and I'll rip you apart'.

'Yeah, I know. Have you got the mail?'

Steve checked his tablet…

'Got it. What floor?'

'I think the 7th, it's abandoned, only the ground floor is used. They'll be watching though, I suggest you enter via the roof'…

'Right. Goodbye Lang'. He hung up before hitting the button to pull everyone back to base…

 **O**

There were eight of the guys with 'Fred'. Dotted about the building between the 1st and 8th floor, it was as easy as pie to take them out, not so easy to locate Marie. So many doors, so many rooms and as Hulk was finishing off beating up a couple of guys with an old table, Tony was scanning the immediate area with Friday's help, identified a slight heat source behind a door…

'Hulk buddy, better cool down, we need ya!' Tony stepped out the suit when they found Marie.

'…oh my god. Where's Steve? Maybe better her doesn't see her like this…'

Didn't stop him thought, rushing to Marie's side once they had found her…

 **O**

'I can bring you a book or your tablet if you want?' Peter had come to visit now Marie was feeling a little stronger, laid in the bed in the medical wing. Bruce had been making sure she was OK, a nurse was about as well, helping her get in and out of bed when she needed. Hooked up to a drip, her fluids were being replaced and the bandage around her head told her that someone had sorted the split in her head.

'I don't think I've got the energy but thanks, I'll take you up on that when I can keep my eyes open'. She smiled wearily, propped up against her pillows in the hospital bed. There was a TV on low not too far away, she had been watching some boring programme when Peter came to visit.

'Steve's in bed at the moment, he hasn't been to sleep since we got you back' Peter swiped one of her grapes from the bowl on the bedside cabinet.

'How long was I out?'

'…Err, almost four days'.

'What? Oh my god!' She tried to sit up but Peter yelped and pushed her back down.

'Right, no more of that!' Bruce's voice interrupted them both as he strode back into the medical room.

'But four days! I've got a bloody English essay to write!'

Bruce stared at her incredulously…

'You came back half-dead and you're worried about an essay?' He raised his eyebrows as Peter grinned.

'Don't worry Marie, Steve called the college, you can catch up soon' Peter stole another grape.

'Hey hey! Squirt's awake!' The unmistakable voice of Tony announced his arrival with the rest of the team, except Steve, who was still out of it.

They brought presents, balloons, food, drinks and merriment. Marie couldn't help but grin from her sick bed, still propped up as zero energy and was surprised when Thor arrived in all his finery to bring her a gift from Asgard, a special flower that never stopped blooming. She was choked up, so overcome with gratitude that she couldn't get the words out and later, when it was late and Bruce has made his final check, she was able to gaze at all the gifts left with the balloons and streamers then slip into a deep restful sleep…

Steve woke her up the next day. Marie noticed the IV line had been removed though the cannula remained, a large jug of water had been placed on the portable hospital table which Steve moved out the way when he set down the breakfast tray.

He looked much better, she had to admit, he had even shaved and his hair was neatly in place.

'How are you feeling Marie?' he asked after delivering a kiss to her cheek.

'Better than I did yesterday! Are you really expecting me to eat all that?' the plateful was huge.

'Yep. Every last scrap' He grinned.

'I promised Bruce it would all be gone, you need to build your strength up'.

After a few supervised mouthfuls (she flatly refused to let him spoon feed her) Marie asked the burning question.

'…what happened?'

'We'll talk about that when you're back on your feet, for now, you aren't to worry, just focus on getting well again'.

'But I'd like to know, why did…' she began…

'No'. His tone of voice dared her to argue the point but she really didn't have it in her at this moment in time.

But of course she was going to ask the million dollar question…

'Is Scott alright?'


	19. Chapter 19

****A/N – Hey all, hope you are all doing OK and enjoying the story. Going to delve a little into Marie's past a little in this chapter as Steve is on a personal mission to ask the ex-adopted parents a burning question. There will be a bit of personal angst on Steve's part. Next chapter will see a bit more action, especially when Ant-Man comes back on the scene! Thanks for the continued support!** ******

Lord and Lady Tyler lived in Hammond Hall, a large imposing residence about seven miles north of the City of York in the UK. A title passed down the line by Jon's father (his real name was Lord Jonathan Archibald Rueben Tyler) the estate passed to him after the death of his father when Jon was 19 years old. He quickly married and afterwards it was discovered his wife was unable to bear children, meaning there would be no heir, bad news for the lord and lady, whose standing in high society was extremely important to them.

So of course adoption was the only solution to stop the title dropping into the hands of his relatives, whom he rarely agreed with and on the day they picked up their new daughter (the title would be passed to the child and her husband when she married) the stuck-up Lord and Lady Tyler believed the future was rosy. Their daughter would want for nothing, she would get the very best education and obviously be a genius…

…but the average child they ended up with stripped apart their dreams of the 'perfect' family. Although she had music lessons, language lessons, had a pony and was in the pony club…dancing lessons and god know what else, Marie wasn't the shining star they had hoped for. She was a tomboy, liked climbing trees, wearing jeans and hated piano lessons. Always fell off her pony and found school difficult. The laughing bubbly child had a heart of gold and adored her parents with everything she had.

But for Marie's parents, it wasn't enough…

 **O**

'Captain Rogers? Lord and Lady Tyler will see you now Sir' the butler returned from announcing his arrival and indicated Steve should follow him.

Steve had excused himself from the tower the day before leaving a message saying he had some things to research and that he would be home before the weekend. Marie was still recovering so this was the perfect time to call on the people who had originally adopted Marie. Friday had traced all the details and let Steve know without informing Marie.

Tony, on discovering what he was up to…was intrigued.

'You know, if Squirt finds out she'll go ballistic. You aren't planning on bringing them here are you? Please don't tell me you're bringing them here, I don't think I'll be able to be polite enough to a couple of stuck-up pompous-ass brits!'

'No Tony, I'm not bringing them here. This one's not for Marie, it's for me. The more I think about them abandoning a nine year old kid who believed they were her parents, the more it makes me angry. I can't help Marie if I'm distracted, so I want to ask them the question, why?'

Steve started to put his personal items into his bag, his flight left later that day and he needed to get a move on. He hadn't been entirely truthful to Marie about where he was going, so he needed to get out of there before she asked anymore questions…

'Don't tell Marie will you? You're the only one who knows where I'm going, Tony'.

'Sure thing Capsicle. We're off out to eat at that new restaurant downtown tonight, she'll be fine with us'…

 **O**

'I must say Captain Rogers, it really is an honour to have you as our guest here at Hammond House'. Tyler had no clue why Captain America came calling, but that didn't matter, the chaps down at the club would be green with envy!

Lord Tyler was a tall, imposing man. At 75 years old, he was still as nimble as he had always been. His face was long, nose pointed and ears close to his head, grey hair immaculate. His suit was obviously cut by an exclusive tailor, blindingly shiny shoes further supported the fact this lord was very particular about his clothes.

Steve politely shook the offered hand then sat on the plush couch as Lord Tyler sat opposite.

'My wife will be along in a moment, she really is looking forward to meeting you!'

Steve didn't smile, he was doing his best to stay calm. This man, this place…oozed a falseness Steve had not come across before. The man in front of him was only interested in the 'celebrity' aspect of Captain America, he wasn't interested in Steve Rogers, the man.

His wife was even worse. Everything about her was false, the surgeon's knife was no stranger to the ex-adopted mother of his granddaughter. She wouldn't shut up, gushing over him as if he was royalty and her best friend, the ladies at her lunch club would be swooning when she told them about her guest!

Steve's annoyance was beginning to bubble…but he wasn't able to say anything as at that moment someone else blasted in.

'Captain Rogers, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Sophie'.

Sophie, was obviously in her 30's, and dripping in diamonds and haute couture, she was as bad as her mother with the plastic surgery. Steve wished he was home this very moment, to hug his granddaughter and tell her she was perfect in every way…

'Captain! It's a very great pleasure to meet you!'

Steve was no stranger to women practically throwing themselves at him but at this point in time he needed to let them know just why he was here, the false smiles from both mother and daughter were making him feel sick. Steve stood, the presence of Captain America didn't need an Avengers outfit or a shield made of impenetrable steel…the very heart of the hero was now enveloping the room like an invisible cloak…

'What was wrong with the first one?' A simple question.

Sophie's look changed to a confused one, Lord and Lady Tyler's smiles became fixed.

'I'm sorry Captain, what was wrong with the first what?' Tyler's voice cut through the quickly darkening atmosphere.

'Your first daughter, what was wrong with her? It's a question I've been asking for almost the last year. I've come along way and it's an answer I'll have before I leave…'

Both Lord and Lady Tyler's faces paled, their daughter Sophie looked even more confused than they were as she was hustled out of the room by her mother who shut the door once she was out.

'I'm really not sure what kind of game you are playing Captain, but I have no clue what you are talking about!' Tyler's whole demeanour changed, his secret was about to blast wide open.

'You know what I'm talking about. Marie! The kid you adopted then cast aside because she didn't fit into your perfect image of what you thought a child should be. Do you have any clue what happened to her after the day you dumped her? Have you any idea of the heartache you caused her by your rejection?' His voice was calm, but held an anger he felt the Hulk would appreciate.

Steve became aware of a sob from Lady Tyler. He reminded himself he needed to stay calm, wouldn't do any good yelling, not when he needed the answer.

'…how do you know Marie? How do you know we reversed the adoption? Marie was a troubled child, she was…' Tyler was now ranting…

'She was NINE YEARS OLD! She trusted in you, and you threw her aside. How do I know? She's my granddaughter, my biological granddaughter. I have no doubt you know my story so I was out of the loop for 70 years, but she came looking for me. After you sent her away, her world was ruined. She had no less than seven different foster homes before the social services cast her adrift the minute she hit 16 years of age. She could never hold a job long, or a relationship because she's afraid of further rejection. I've got all that in her head to unscramble. So I'm asking you again, WHY?'

A long silence, broken only by the soft sobs from Lady Tyler, continued for what seemed a lifetime to Lord Tyler.

'…she wasn't cutting it. We gave her everything, the best school, she had everything she needed, and still she couldn't give us back what we expected. So, we sent her back, no PROPER child of mine would settle for that! You met Sophie, she is beautiful and fully embraces the life we lead, THAT'S why Marie did not fulfil her role as our daughter!'

Steve pondered briefly if he would turn into the HULK right about now if he were Bruce. He was aware of the fact his finger nails were digging into the palms of his hands so hard, he'd leave imprints in his skin for hours…

'My granddaughter has my heart. THAT'S why she didn't 'cut' it. I hate false attitudes and you are so far gone in that direction, Marie would have stuck out like a spare part. She doesn't need this façade you hide behind. Money, cars, property…it means nothing when your heart is true'.

It was like a release. The anger he felt, it drained away as if he had pulled the plug on it. Marie wasn't wrong for them, THEY were wrong for HER. It all made sense, now he understood.

Steve smiled, it seemed to enrage the lord even more…

'You did me a favour though, Lord Tyler. If she had accepted this...charade of a life, she would never have looked for me'.

It was time to leave and as Steve turned to the door, he glanced once more at the Lord and Lady Tyler and as a final gesture, he threw down the file he had copied to give to them. Social services reports, details about foster homes, photographs. A record of a girl's troubled past up the age of 16, then it just ended, as if that girl had disappeared into thin air…

'You just couldn't cope with her zest for life, her acceptance that money doesn't buy happiness. Enjoy your castle, Lord and Lady Tyler, it won't ever love you back'.

 **O**

'..Oh my GOD Tony! Won't you just shut up?' the bellow from Marie was obvious as he walked through the door the following morning. After leaving Hammond House, he wanted to get back to New York as soon as he could, brought his flight forward to avoid staying overnight in London and flew through the night, arriving very late in New York. A few of the team and Marie were still up, though Marie really should have been in bed, she still had a little way to go on the recovery side.

'I'm telling you Squirt, there is no way that Aliens is better than the original, you can never beat the original, especially when…'

The argument was cut short by Steve dropping his bag and embracing Marie who had heaved herself up off the couch to greet him, obviously still wobbly from her ordeal.

Tony, with Peter and Clint, all snuck away from the reunion to give them a moment's privacy, Peter further winding Tony up by announcing that Terminator 2 blew The Terminator out of the water, earning him a slap upside the head.

With his arms around her, pulling her in to a bear hug, Marie made his day perfect with her welcome home comment…

'Thank god you're home Grandad!'…


	20. Chapter 20

****A/N – Hey all and welcome back Guest M! Thinking about what you have said on the chapters you reviewed, I'll now keep revisiting parts of the story you like! Such as dates, nightmares etc. etc.** **Thanks as well as always to AliceCullen3, your reviews always make me smile!** ******

Chapter 20

'Keep your stance firm, that's it, it's important your centre of gravity is balanced to ensure you are unlikely to topple over if your attacker lands a blow…'

Steve and Tony were observing the self-defence lesson Natasha was giving Marie one evening before dinner. A fierce row had broken out between grandad and granddaughter over the need for it. Marie said it wasn't necessary, Steve of course insistent it was. Seeing as Natasha was closer to Marie in height than anyone else in the tower, as well as being one of the most formidable assassins on the planet, Marie could do no better than have the lessons with the Black Widow herself.

It had become painfully obvious that Marie had no stamina to speak of, so the lessons were running alongside a fitness regime to help Marie fight her corner. Three times a week was scheduled in and this was her third lesson since Bruce had given her the go ahead after her injuries had healed.

'…ya know Capsicle, you're going to have to tell Marie you went to visit Lord and Lady Stuck-Up sooner or later'. Tony took a long drink from his beer.

'I know, but not yet. I gave her the news about Scott and you saw how she reacted'.

Tony turned his head and pulled a face.

'That's an understatement! There WAS no reaction!'

'That's what worries me. I'd have preferred screaming, yelling and crying to complete denial of what happened' Steve frowned, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Tony dragged his gaze back to Marie getting her ass kicked, but to give her credit, she was accepting it with good grace, for the moment. As Steve said though, it was worrying.

'…come on Marie, you're not trying hard enough. You've got more about you than this' Natasha scolded.

'I'm doing my best for god's sake!' Marie tried to throw a swing back at Natasha but ended up being thrown over Natasha's shoulder, and she hit the floor, hard, winding her.

'Oops!' Steve went hurrying over to see if she was okay.

'I'm fine, don't fuss!' she said as both he and Natasha pulled her to a standing position.

'Again on Friday when you've finished college. It'll come Marie, have faith in yourself'. Natasha smiled then headed off to shower.

'Come on, let's get sorted before dinner'. Steve draped his arm over Marie's shoulder as they headed upstairs.

'I need to talk to you about something. I have to go away for a few days. There's an issue in Europe I need to go and check out. I'm taking most of the team except Tony and Vision, they have a weapons experiment to complete. Peter's coming too. We shouldn't be too long. Tony's in charge whilst I'm gone, so listen to him'.

Marie sighed.

'Look, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I'm not a kid Grandad!'

He looked down at her, 'The Look' was on his face.

'…and how many times do I have to tell you your age is of no consequence. You've had some bad times in the past and I'm making sure that will never happen again, so no more arguing'.

It was futile sometimes, today she had no energy left to argue with him though so they went back upstairs in the lift in silence.

 **O**

'I'm cooking dinner tonight Squirt! Pepper's gone to some conference somewhere or other. Whaddaya fancy?'

The team had been gone two days and already Tony was getting on Marie's nerves. Tempers were getting frayed as Tony was worse than Steve for treating her like a kid. The truce it seemed was over, open hostilities made the battleground an interesting one.

'Nothing, I'm going out for dinner' she said, double-checking her backpack for college books.

'Dinner? With who? Not gonna happen Squirt, not on my watch! Grandpa will tear my lungs out if anything happened to you'.

'Look Mr Stark, I'm going out to dinner, and you can't stop me, understand?'

'Yes I can, and I will. Like it or not, living in the Avengers Tower means we are all bound by certain rules and regulations at different times and..hey, where are you going? You didn't have breakfast!' he yelled at her…

Luke, her driver dropped her off outside college and asked the usual question…

'Same time this afternoon Marie?'

'Not today Luke, I'm going out for something to eat with friends from college, see you tomorrow!' the door slammed and she ran up the steps to the main door before Luke had a chance to answer.

 **O**

'..Friday, where IS she?'

'I'm afraid I don't know Mr Stark. It appears Marie left her bag in the college building, along with her phone and watch'.

'The Capsicle is going to kill us when he finds out. Vision, buddy, we have a job to do! When we find her, if she's not already dead, I'm gonna kill her!'

'Where do you suggest we start looking Tony? According to Friday, the phone and watch have been stationary for two hours, she could be anywhere in that time'.

'Friday, start checking all CCTV cameras, and it's time to break out the suit. She said to Steve Ironman haunts her in her dreams, well, the real one is going to kick her backside to the moon for breaking curfew!'

As requested, the suit parts arrived on cue as Tony headed towards the door to the balcony.

'Vision, you work with Friday, watch the cameras. If she so much as shows her face, I want to know about it'.

Two seconds later, he had vacated the tower, speeding towards downtown in the quickly darkening evening.

 **O**

 _I suppose in someone's lifetime, they experience so much rejection and bad luck, that they become immune to it, so that when they experience even more rejection and bad luck, they don't suffer anymore. But of course, that's just wishful thinking, right? The more you get, the more it's like a knife sticking in you, twisting round and round. Trust me to go on a date with someone who had no interest in me as a person, but as someone he could use to his own selfish end. Why is it always me? Did I do something so terrible in a past life that I'm not actually entitled to happiness? I'm getting tired, I'm not sure just how much more I can take._

 _What's that? Tell Steve how I feel? That's not going to work, is it? The whole team thinks I'm a waste of space, I'll deal with this in my own way. I'll cope, I always have done before but…if I fall flat on my face before I'm done, then so be it…_

It had been gut-wrenching, finding out that Scott had been initially planning to steal something from the tower and needed her to do it. When Steve had told her, she had been amazingly calm, sort of an acceptance to the news, but inside another part of her closed itself off. She had liked him, like…really, really liked him. Sure, it had been early days but she felt comfortable in his company, and he made her laugh. So she expected to never see him again, and decided against going on another date in her life ever again.

…Until Ant-Man turned up at college during her lunchbreak a few days after she had gone back.

He gave her the fright of her life when she saw him return back to his full height in the now empty classroom, then take his mask off.

'…what the FUCK do you want? If I'd have known you were there, I'd have stomped on you!' she had snapped, suddenly aware of how close to tears she was, couldn't show him those, she had to pretend she didn't give a stuff, even though that was far from the truth...

'Listen Marie, this was the only way I could see you. I didn't want them to do what they did, you have to believe me! I also told the Avengers where to find you…I like you, honestly I do!'

'You're a lying piece of sh-' He was saved by the college buzzer, indicating the next lesson was about to start.

'Here, take this, it's my cell phone number. It's going to take a lot to convince you, but I'll make you see one day it wasn't what I wanted. I had no idea I'd end up liking you. Damn, gotta go!' Just as the door opened, Scott had put his helmet back on and shrunk down to nothingness once again.

Later, Marie had just stared at the bit of paper with the number on, before throwing caution to the wind and adding it to her phone.

 **O**

'…if anyone finds out, both of us are in for it'. Marie looked at Scott quizzically as they shared a burger in one of the seediest places they could find.

'It's why I chose here. No cameras. Look, I need to explain a few things. I did stuff in the past I'm not proud of and Fred…well, I knew him when I was inside. He fixed something up that I had no part of to drag me in, so that I'd carry the can if I didn't do what he asked. I swear, for the millionth time, I had nothing to do with them grabbing you, I thought I had persuaded them to leave you alone, I'd get what they needed then we could carry on as….well, whatever it was we were…carrying on with'.

He took a bite of the burger as Marie stared at him, sighing deeply.

'He's never going to believe you, my granddad I mean, neither are the rest of the team. I guess we'll just have to keep doing this until…well, we can find a way to convince them. They've been so good to me and I don't want to seem ungrateful but at the same time, I…like you and would like to carry on…sharing burgers'.

Scott gave a grin and after talking a bit more, finishing their food then draining their cola cups, Marie was unaware of anything else as Scott was leaning forward across the table, just as Marie was. Closing her eyes, they were about to kiss…

'You are SO grounded! And YOU! Your ass is going to jail buddy!'

Both Marie and Scott hadn't twigged the commotion outside as Ironman touched down outside the door, then marching straight in, mask still down.

Marie gave a shriek, didn't expect that at all as Scott scrambled away just as the security officers from the tower stormed the place. The other patrons of the burger joint scattered, and being the seedy place it was, the security officers found themselves under attack with ketchup and mustard bottles as Tony, gripping Marie's wrist, quickly dragged her outside as a truck pulled up outside, the door opened, with Vision stepping out.

'Will you stop for fuck sake! What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!'

'Get in the damn truck!' Not a happy bunny, Tony with the help of Vision bundled Marie in, the door slammed and the truck vacated the area with squealing tyres as quickly as it had arrived. Tony once more blasted off leaving the security officers dealing with the onslaught of condiments, and once again, Lang had managed to give them the slip.

Back home, things got even more heated.

'I'm 42 years old! Grounded? Are you INSANE?' She bellowed.

Vision stayed silent as the argument continued.

'I'm insane? Me, the genius Tony Stark? I'm not the one who is running round with an ex-con who hangs around with people willing to kill you'.

'You've just judged him without hearing his side, haven't you? He had a reason for it!' Marie retorted.

Tony was fast losing patience and his final retaliation hit Marie hard. Even Vision winced at the ferocity in his choice of words….

'Are you listening to yourself Squirt? I mean, really? You go on a date with a guy who put you in mortal danger, it ends up dragging the whole team out, some of whom got injured in the process but they are now fine thank you very much, and you go on and on about being far behind in your education, it leaves me starting to think that maybe your adoptive parents did the right thing at sending you back because I don't think you're firing on all cylinders upstairs at all!'

His cutting words instantly sucked the wind out of her sails, there was nothing she could say to answer that. A lump formed in her throat, she felt sick and suddenly very, very vulnerable. Her barrier was stripped away, leaving her emotions on display for all to see.

Marie had never experienced a panic attack in her life before, she guessed that's what she had later on when it was all over.

After Tony's tirade, she had been aware of Vision saying something to Tony in a loud voice, he didn't sound pleased then perhaps Tony's voice…full of apologies but she couldn't quite hear…

The room began to spin, her heart rate bumped up causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Oh god, she couldn't breathe! What was going on? Sit down before you….nope, down she went. Someone was there, saying something about breathing. Too late now! Friday now, giving instructions. Shit, this was it…this was it! He would call the suit and kill her…she was filled with terror, never felt anything like this before… breathe Marie, breathe!

 _He comes, he goes. The faceless Ironman. Sometimes near, sometimes far but always there. Still no-one would listen to her, still no-one runs away and she's faced with him. He keeps grabbing her by the throat, slowly squeezing then suddenly he backs away, every night was the same. WHY did it keep happening? WHY couldn't she make sense of it all?_

 **O**

Looking out the window she sipped the tea from her mug. Waking far too late to get to college that morning, she had called in sick, the team were still away and she hadn't seen Tony or Vision yet, not that she was bothered. Steve would come home, Tony would say he was evicting her, well, why wouldn't he, it was his house after all…and she would be told she had to return to England. Only she wouldn't. She had dual nationality now so was here legally. With her other hand she picked up her phone, started scrolling through jobs when Tony came into the kitchen…

'Marie, I think it's a good idea if…' he began but Marie interrupted.

'…I left? Of course, I understand, it's your house after all. I'm job hunting so as soon as I find something, I'll be gone and you'll have your house back' She headed passed him, heading for the door but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

'What? See, there you go again, overreacting. Why the heck would I ask you to leave? If everyone who lived here was asked to leave each time we had a disagreement then there would be no-one left. Now sit down'.

She complied, stared at him.

'Now I'm sorry for what I said last night, it was the heat of the moment and unforgivable but YOU, are intolerable! You were given an order to come straight home. Hell, we ALL abide by the Cap's rules, you gotta stay sharp Marie. If something happened again, what would Steve, Grandpa, think? I don't think you realise just how devastated he would be if anything happened to you'.

'Have you quite finished Mr Stark?' Her sarcasm was heavy…

'Not quite. You're still grounded. There will be someone making sure you actually get from the car into the college building and out again so you don't sneak off with Mr Bug'.

She stood, Christ on a bike!

'DOES NO-ONE HERE REALISE HOW OLD I AM?'

'IF YOU ACTED YOUR AGE WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS!''

'…it would appear your truce is over' Vision imparted his sagely advice to Tony and narrowly missed being beaned in the head with a bagel…


	21. Chapter 21

****A/N – Hey all! Again thanks to reviewers and those who are saving/favourite this story, I appreciate it! Another statement to say I own nothing of Marvel's, the OC is a figment of my imagination and there will be no C/W or I/W in my AU world! It looks like peacetime with Marie and Tony is over and who knows what Steve will say when he finds out what happened whilst he was away? So many ideas that I want to tackle but of course, must be patient, though it's hard work at times…** **Then there is the issue of the ex-adopted parents, old Lord Tyler isn't gonna take Steve's intrusion into his perfect life sitting down…and why are the nightmares still continuing? But for now lots of angst for Marie in this chapter! But a bit of cheer is on the horizon, Marie's 43** **rd** **birthday is just around the corner…please let me know if you have any ideas or what to see anything happening in Marie Roger's world. I'd also like to say, I'm not looking to do loads of action stuff, Marie at the end of the day…is an ordinary human being, no enhancements or powers so she's far from most of the stuff the team experience, except for the odd 'borrowing of the suit' now and again and I don't think I'm very good at writing the action stuff. Keep smiling folks!** ******

Chapter 21

Tony had been right. Steve went nuclear when he was debriefed on what happened when the rest of the team returned to the tower a couple of days later. They arrived late at night when Marie was in bed, fast asleep, so Tony got to get his side of the story in first, bolstered by Vision who threw in his own words now and again and on waking, Marie smiled at Steve when she walked into the kitchen but on seeing his face, she knew Tony had been tittle-tattling.

'You're back then'. She sat with her bowl of cereal and mug of tea, sitting opposite him at the breakfast bar.

'Yes'

'Everything go okay…?' she enquired…

'Yes'

'Oh'

Silence ensued as Marie continued with her breakfast then seeing as he wasn't receptive to conversation, she stood, washed her bowl and mug, then turned and headed out.

'Sit down Marie'.

Great. She knew she'd get it at some point, may as well get it over with.

'Yes?' Looking innocent she sat down, clasped her hands together and stared at him, fixing her halo on with her mind…

'Do you have any idea how irresponsible you were? Leaving your cell phone and watch at college firstly meant that Friday had no way to check if you were safe. Secondly, you cause Tony and Vision to stop their work to search for you. We need the results of their experiment ASAP, and you set it back 24 hours. And thirdly, you are found eating burgers with a man who put you in harm's way? I don't understand why you think it was okay to do all that when I specifically told you what is acceptable and what isn't. And don't even DARE say anything about age Marie, we aren't having that conversation again'.

A long pause...then she shrugged.

'…because I like him? And because he told me he didn't want that to happen. I believe him'.

Steve sighed, rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

'I'm sorry Marie, you aren't seeing him again. The guy is dangerous and I'm responsible for you. You're a member of the family, the Avengers family as well as being my granddaughter. You know how I'd feel of anything happened to you so I'm doing what I think is the right thing'.

As Marie opened her mouth to argue Steve continued, raising his voice slightly to get his point across.

'You'll now have someone who will escort you into college and be in the building until you're ready to leave. I'm not stopping you seeing your friends but you can't see Scott Lang, not now people are beginning to make the connection with me, it's far too risky'.

'…this isn't fair. I'm an adult, I've made it this far and I'm sure I'll manage the next few years, you can't do this'.

A lump formed in her throat, she tried to gulp it down…

'I can, and I will. You live in the Avengers Tower with the Avengers, every single one of us has to abide by the rules, and I'm responsible for us all. You pulling a stunt like that put Toby and Vision in harm's way, doesn't matter what abilities they have. They were away from the safety of the tower without us knowing about it. Are you understanding this Marie? We can't afford to be selfish…'

'So what are you saying, is that I can't actually go and see anyone I like or do anything I like?' her voice took on its usual argumentative tone, angry tears now threatening to spill.

'What I'm saying is you have to be more responsible and think about the people you are spending time with. Lang is a loose cannon who compromised our security. Of all the guy's in the world, you decide you like him!'

Marie's temper blew at this point. Pushing herself back from the counter top, the stool she was sat on squarked in protest before she bombarded Steve with yet another verbal tirade…

'It's like a fucking prison here! I wanted to meet you, Steve Rogers, but I have to deal with the crap that comes with you! I didn't want all this, I wanted to find family and…and to know what it's like to belong. I don't belong here, I stick out like a sore thumb! Hell knows why I thought it would be different…once an orphan, always an orphan!' She turned and practically ran for the door…

'That's not true Marie and you know it…Marie…MARIE!' he bellowed after her, stood to follow but was stopped by Bruce. Bruce! It was ironic really, here was a man so calm and sensible on one hand, yet the other…well, the Hulk needed no introduction.

'I'd leave it for a bit if I were you Steve. Remember, since the age of 16, Marie's been her own master, and she's right about one thing, she is different to the rest of us…'…

 **O**

 _Please, just kill me already. Why are you tormenting me every night in my dreams? Why can't you just get on with the job or just leave me alone? No-one listens to me when I tell them to go, they must all be able to see you, I mean, who wouldn't be able to see a red and gold hunk of metal?_

She woke up, gasping for air, drenched in a cold sweat, filled with terror and dread…and for once, no-one came. Usually someone would come running, to embrace her, tell her things would be okay, to love…but now there was no-one. She guessed it was because she had been so vile earlier that day. Who in their right mind would want to help her now? Marie had been alone and hurt for far too long, she just couldn't fit in anywhere…

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

 **O**

'…she's taken just the clothes she came in, her backpack, and nothing else. Not even her passport. I'll get Friday to start accessing local CCTV, we'll find her, don't worry'. As usual, Tony wasn't his usual cocky self when the team woke up to the fact Marie had gone. Using the high level security pass, she had accessed Friday's programming to prevent the A.I. informing anyone of her absence. Steve was beside himself, especially when he read her note. Short, simple, and to the point.

 _Captain Steve Rogers,_

 _I think we might had gotten along better when you were the man before the Captain. I don't fit in to the Avenger's lifestyle and I never will._

 _I took so much and gave so little, so I give the Avenger's team back their Captain, I'm sorry distracted you from them._

 _I won't forget you and I'll be fine. I survived before, I survived again._

 _Thank you._

 _Love always,_

 _Marie_

The fact she had left her bank card had also worried him, how would she survive with no money? She was totally vulnerable no matter what she thought about herself. Had he been too harsh? No. Everyone in the tower lived by the rules, and it's how they kept safe. But…if he found her and this place really made her unhappy…he would make sure she was somewhere she was safe and secure, even though he would hate to see her leave…

 **O**

'…you know if you do this they'll track you down'. Sat with Scott on a bench in the park, Marie shook her head, meaning no.

'I don't think so. I barrelled into his life and caused him grief, they'll be having a party now I'm gone, and I guarantee it'.

Curling his fingers around Marie's, he raised his eyebrow.

'Well, I've got something going on upstate. A friend there has asked for help with something he's dealing with. You'll like him, he's a bit crazy though. Come with me'…

Marie turned her head to face him.

'...with you? You mean you'd want me tagging along?'

'You won't be tagging along Marie, you'll be by my side'. He shuffled forward a little more, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning in, they got the kiss they had attempted in the burger bar but got disturbed…

Marie, thinking no-one would bother at all about her leaving, didn't really think about needing to disguise herself so when Scott handed her a baseball cap and sunglasses she seemed surprised.

'You lived in Avengers Tower, they'll be watching CCTV. Wear this, and I'll wear this…' Putting on a beanie hat himself.

After slinging their backpacks over their shoulders, Scott grabbed her hand and they headed towards the subway. It was almost rush hour and would get so busy, no-one would notice two apparent travellers amongst the heaving crowds. Marie gave once last glance back towards the tower, peeking out in the distance with the large 'A' announcing to the world who lived there, she gulped, knowing she'd never set foot in there again…

The trip upstate took them much of the day seeing as they were using public transport and they disembarked in Buffalo as darkness was falling. He'd arranged to stay at 'an acquaintances place' the next day but for that night, a hotel would have to do.

'Er…sleeping arrangements, the room's got two beds in it'. He said, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.

'Scott, I can't believe I'm also having to tell you this as well, I'm an adult…?' She raised an eyebrow.

He gave a sudden grin and grabbed her in a hug again.

'Well, one didn't want to just assume…'

Looking up she returned the grin.

'Do I have to put a sign on my head saying I'm over 40 years old?'

'No, of course not, but you're so cute…easy to think you're younger!'

'Flattery will get you everywhere!' She grinned even wider…

 **O**

The next day dawned bright but chilly. Spring wasn't too far away but a jacket was needed and Buffalo had seen its fair share of snow in its day…

Marie had stuffed her wallet with as much money as she could from her old account when it was closed down after leaving the UK. She had been determined to not take a penny from Steve and over breakfast in a café near the hotel, she sat reading the local paper, looking for local jobs as Scott suggested they stay in this area for a while during his 'investigation', or whatever it was he was doing. He had just been outside to call his friend, to tell him he was on the way.

'What's the investigation, do I get to know?' She enquired, looking up from the newspaper.

'…I don't want you in the line of fire so not telling. No, don't look at me like that! And no, it's not illegal!' He dodged Marie flicking some of her tea at him…

'Alright, I believe you! What's your friend's name by the way?'

'Wade'…


	22. Chapter 22

****A/N – Hello everyone! Hope you are doing fine and I want to thank you for your continued support! Thank you M, I love your reviews and you're giving me lots of ideas! And AliceCullen3, you're great! Hope it wasn't too much of a shock with what happened with Marie doing a runner but things will sort themselves out eventually. I've noticed that the story isn't updating as is should be, so I've emailed the Powers that Be in the hope they can cast some light on the situation, not sure why it's happening! Anyhoo, on with the show..!** ******

Chapter 22

'Oh god, please stop!'

Marie was in tears, literally…as Wade, AKA Deadpool, was busy leaping about his apartment, taking different poses and adding crazy captions.

'…what about this one Marie? Do ya think I could get a job as a cover girl?'

He was currently holding his weight up with one hand, criss-crossing his legs in the air. Poor Marie was holding her sides, trying to stop laughing but she couldn't. She wasn't able to remember the last time she had laughed so hard…

'Beer time!' Scott interrupted the proceedings by bringing in a tray of refreshments. There was beer for the two guys, cola for Marie as she didn't like beer and Wade didn't have anything else.

He sat on the chair opposite the couch Marie and Scott were sat on.

'I haven't laughed so much in years!' Marie giggled, wiping her eyes.

'Glad to be of service! You're not like some of the women Lanky legs here has….oof!' A TV remote bounced off Wades head as he took off his mask…Scott glared at him.

'Sorry, sorry!'

The evening rushed by far too quickly for Marie's liking. It was good to relax in the company of two totally crazy guys who liked to have fun and didn't seem to take life seriously. Jokes, anecdotes and an acceptance of Marie for who she was. No questions about her past, the avengers or who her grandfather was. This Wade was a good egg, Marie decided. No wonder he was a close friend of Scott's, they got on well together.

But all good things had to come to an end and the evening was over. There was no room at the inn for Marie and Scott, so they headed back to the hotel, Marie was bouncing, it had been such a good evening.

 **O**

The next morning, they found themselves at the café once again for breakfast, Scott was explaining that he would be busy in the afternoon with Wade, Marie was going to go sight-seeing, and she had picked up a local map. Scott's cell phone binged with a message…

'We have to turn the TV on!' he suddenly bellowed, made Marie jump…

'What? What for?'

Scott had now jumped up, made the waiter behind the counter turn the wall TV on to the news, he turned the volume up…and the Avengers Tower could clearly be seen under heavy attack, the news reporters were circling in helicopters, cutting down to street level as well. Strange looking small aircraft and what looked to be gunmen on the ground were pounding the tower, with beams of what looked like white light, so many of them…the military it seemed could not get near and the reporter explained that the police were trying to evacuate all civilians away from the immediate area. IronMan could be clearly seen but he took a hit and fell to the floor, Marie drew in a sharp breath, as Scott quickly spoke into his phone, talking quickly…then hanging up…

'Marie' he said close to her ear…

'The Avengers are in trouble, these guys have some sort of weird tech, a mercenary team. Stark sent out an S.O.S. to Wade, knows him somehow. Most of the Avengers are trapped in some kind of force field in the tower according to Wade and they need help…like..BIG help. I'm going, apparently Stark's A.I. is sending the Quinjet to Wade's location, you have to stay here. They are trying to bring the tower down on top of them!'….

'What? No! What is this? I'm coming with you!'

'NO!' Scott practically shouted, Marie flinched at the yell.

'Sorry, you can't, you can't get hurt, if you did….well, you know, and you have to stay safe! I'll call you!' he kissed her forehead, picked up his bag, and ran out of the café.

'..how the hell can you call me when I don't have a phone?' she whispered…

 **O**

'Hello Marie. I'm happy you called, everyone missed you'.

'Friday, how can you remain so calm when all hell is obviously breaking loose there? What's happening?'

Marie had used her own security code with the special phone number she had been instructed to memorise so that she could gain access to Friday and the tower at any time and from any phone. In this case, she borrowed the waiter's cell phone in the café.

'We are unfortunately under attack. Captain Rogers, Wanda, Hulk and Vision are imprisoned in some kind of force-field. I am unable to break through as it is powered by some force I have not encountered before. Its molecular structure keeps changing quicker than I can analyse it'.

'Where's Thor? And I assume Natasha and Clint are outside with Sam?'

'That is correct. Thor is currently in Asgard. Mr Stark has taken a hit and is currently unavailable. I have however, called for outside help. They are not Avengers but have the capability to…'…the call lost connection then Friday came back.

'I am not sure how long I can stay online Marie'.

'Look, while you're still able, send the suit, I can help!'

'That might not be wise, the weapons are very…'…

'Will you shut up and send the damn suit! You have my location now, there's a hotel opposite called the Ferngrove, I'll make it to the roof! And make sure the suit can work if you go offline! I don't fancy hitting the deck…'…

'Very well, I am able to access the location of the suit, it is not affected by the force field. The suit is now deployed, I will detect your bio-signature once you are on the roof'.

'Good, hanging up now, talk in a few minutes Friday!'

 **O**

'Crap. Friday, give me a damage report! I'm aching all over'. Tony rolled over in his armour as rubble fell from the tower, flattening cars in the car lot.

'I am rebooting your suit Sir. 60 seconds and counting. I have received word from the Quinjet, we will have reinforcements within one minute'.

Heaving himself up, Tony lifted the mask visor…

'The tower can't take much of this, we need to knock out those cannons, what the hell are they made of?'

'42 seconds to reboot Sir'…

'Right! As soon as I'm up and running again, I'll….'

He didn't get much further as he became aware of something streaking out of the sky, and whoever was operating the four large cannons pounding the tower wasn't paying attention as they were blasted hard from behind, causing them to cease firing for a few moments.

'…what the hell is that?' Tony snapped down his visor back down as the much needed power to his suit brought his computer display back to life, thank god!

'…that is Marie Sir, she called the suit and…'

'You and I are going to have a serious chat later Friday!'

'I understand Sir'

'Patch me through!'

Tony shot upwards as took the chance to blast the cannons with his thrusters knocking them temporarily out of position, giving Peter a chance to swing around and shoot his webs at the guys now trying to escape, with fire from all sides, both from Marie and Tony, finally they were turning the tables…Clint was also back in the game, now he had backup from Spiderman yanking the weapons away from the shooters on the floor, he was picking them off with his bow and arrows…

'Squirt! I'm going to kick your ass! First you run off with your boyfriend and now you steal my suit again?'

'Moan at me later Mr Stark! Look to the left!'

Three of the fighters who had been attempting to blow the roof off the tower were now heading in their direction…heading straight for him…

'Get out of the way!' yelled Marie as Tony lifted his hands to fire…they were too close and the next thing Tony knew was being hit with a power surge, it was Marie's suit, she had blown him sideways out of the way but put herself in the line of fire, and she took the full impact…

 **O**

 _Blackness._

 _Jesus. I'm here again. In the pit of doom. It's getting to be a habit…I don't know if I'm alive or dead. Could someone please tell me?_

 _If I'm dead then, well…that's it, game over. But if I'm alive I don't think it's a good idea to wake up! I know I'm going to get a load of verbal earache the moment I wake up._

 _What to do then…? Wake up?_

 _Fine._

Blinking, she opened her eyes. Hmmm, different ceiling. Well, of course it is…you won't be in the tower, you'll be banished forever for pulling this stunt!

'…this is getting a little too regular Marie!' She knew that voice. Turning her head, there sat Steve, her grandfather, who looked like she felt.

'…err…'

'Now shut up and listen. I've been meeting with the team all day. You're sending me grey before my time. This running stops NOW. You WILL abide by the rules of the team. Forget team, rules of the FAMILY. Because that's what we are and I've told you this a hundred times before. It seems I'm not going to stop you seeing Lang so against my better judgement, I will allow him to visit BUT…'

He put his hand up to stop her interrupting…

'…the curfew stands. You're still going to college and your visits with Lang will be supervised'.

He paused, to let that lot sink in.

'…I was, you didn't…you're the Avengers Captain, I'm not…you don't need me…getting in the way' Oops, the tears had arrived.

Ah shit. Too much emotion.

Steve lent over her bed, and carefully wiped her tears away.

'Wouldn't matter if I was the ruler of the world, you're still the most singular important person to me, that's why I'm doing my best to keep you safe. You've got to work with me Marie, I know this is so different to what you were used to. Please promise me to think things through before you go off half-cocked…'…

She sniffled, then nodded her head best she could.

'I promise I'll try. I just find it hard to…listen to anyone else. I've been alone for so long, it's hard to break the habit'.

'I understand. Go back to sleep, you took hell of a battering. The suit saved you, though Tony think's its not salvageable. We'll talk later'.

'…but what happened? How…how did you all get out?'

'I'll tell you later, sleep now'.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled the covers up to her chin then left her to sleep, turning the light down to a soft glow. He walked down the silent corridor to where the rest of the team were resting and recovering, they had all moved to the compound. The tower would be out of action for quite some time.

Marie fell back into a deep slumber. The painkillers kept the nightmares at bay and she could worry about what had happened tomorrow…

 **O**

'Here ya go Capsicle'… Tony passed him a beer as he entered the large recreation room. All of them had taken a battering, they needed some time to rest and recover.

'…it's hard being a parent'. Everyone looked Steve's way as he collapsed in to a very squishy easy chair.

'…you're right there Cap'. Clint raised his bottle in salute.

'…is she alright?' Scott was over by the window, his face cut and bruised, he too, held a beer.

'Yeah, she's going to be okay. Don't know about me though, all the missed years…it's catching up with me'.

Steve threw a glance Scott's way, then heaved himself out of the chair.

'We need to have a discussion Lang, this way'…

Carrying his beer, Steve led the way out of the recreation room of the compound, where they would have to live now for a while. Poor Scott looked slightly worried and threw Wade a 'save me' look as he followed the leader of the Avengers team, out into the garden area.

At that point, Tony, Clint, Sam and Bruce almost fell over themselves to rubberneck out of the window as Tony got out his faithful notebook…

'Ten to one the Capsicle rips his arms off first!'


	23. Chapter 23

****A/N – Sooooo Marie is in bother again it seems! You'll find out what happened after Marie hit the deck firstly of all, then we'll see what Steve has to say to Scott, and will Deadpool stick around…? Thanks as always to my fab reviewers and followers, so glad you are enjoying the story, still go lot's planned but am sitting on my hands to not throw it all in there at once, talk again soon!** ******

Chapter 23

' _Hey, Mr Huge-Ant-Guy, any chance of a lift?'_

' _Sure thing, anything to help a fellow insect!' came the booming reply…_

' _Technically, spiders aren't insects, but they are invertebrates like ants!'_

' _We'll argue it later, hop on!'_

 _Spiderman then shot out his web line, using Ant-Man's arm like an enormous crane, allowing him to swing around to avoid being shot at, whilst simultaneously disabling another gunner with a web, which allowed Deadpool, alongside Natasha…put them out of commission._

 _Ant-Man then swung his arm around, hitting one of the small fighters, knocking it off course and sending it careering to the ground, it would do no more damage as it exploded into a thousand pieces…was quite a handy trick, being able to be bigger as well as a lot smaller than the average person…_

 _Ironman then took out the two remaining fighters, the blasters from his hands disintegrating the small craft as they shot around the tower…_

 _There was one last thing to do, Rhodey, who had been dealing with his own issues (more mercenaries with those weird weapons) yelled for Tony, he had found the vehicle that was harbouring the power source for the force-field and cannons…_

' _On my way Rhodes! Clint, if you're done, Marie took a hit on the north side…I have a bad feeling about this, check it out!' Tony streaked around to where Rhodey was, both men in their iron suits now blasting what looked like an old army truck with everything they had._

' _On it Tony, Natasha, get over here!'_

 _As they reached the seemingly lifeless stolen suit, Deadpool came running up as Clint bent to his knees, he carefully put his hand on the mask, then the whole suit just fell apart._

'… _is she…okay?' Natasha asked, didn't look like it._

' _Well, I can see she's breathing, just! We need to get Bruce out here!'_

 _It was at that point an explosion on the other side of the tower let them know the power source was destroyed, the battle was over and the next person to arrive, now back to his usual size, was Scott. He pulled his mask off and his buddy Deadpool stopped him getting closer…_

' _I think it's in hand buddy, leave' em to it, let's go get our asses kicked by someone else!'…_

 **O**

'There's something you need to understand Lang. Marie hasn't had the best life in the past so I'm making sure she's never hurt again from now on. Mentally, I thought I had it in hand, and physically, she's testing me to the limit'. Steve was of course, referring to what had happened a few days ago.

'What are you intentions?' Steve took on the usual pose, the pose that dared anyone to 'bring it' at your peril, Scott was doing his best to not feel intimidated. In his eyes, Marie was worth it…

'My intentions are good Captain Rogers. I'm not out to hurt Marie, I like her…a lot'.

Steve was silent for a few moments…

'Did you…share a bedroom?'

Scott couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't some teenager!

'That's none of your damn business Rogers! I'm not sure where you're going with this but I'm not sure I'm up to anymore of this interrogation'. Scott squared up to Steve, he was nowhere near as bulky or strong as Captain America but he'd give as good as he got to defend his honour.

'Why wouldn't I ask? Marie's never had anyone to care enough about her welfare. I've told her several times before, her age is of no issue here. I also told her, I'm not going to stop her seeing you…BUT'…

Steve dropped his arms to his side and took a step forward, looking down on Scott who was still bravely standing his ground, his nose only an inch away…

'It's too dangerous for Marie to be running around without protection. That's already been proved. You can go out, but I know exactly where and what time. I will know everything about venues, who you're meeting and how you're getting there. Do you understand me?'

Scott ground is jaw, keeping a hold on his emotions, although all he wanted to do was sock the cocky git in front of him in the nose…

'…and if I say no?'

'Then you don't come calling again. I'll make sure you never get within 50 miles of my granddaughter'.

'Seems you have me at a crossroads'. Scott balled his fists, wondered how many thumps he would get in before the Captain tossed him in the trash…

'…oh, and one final thing. You do anything to hurt her or cross me, you'll wish you never laid eyes on her. Do we have an understanding here Lang?'

'Yeah, we do. Anything else?' He wanted to sarcastically salute but felt quite attached to his lungs, which he felt Rogers would rip out and throttle him with if he dared.

Steve took a step back, gave a wide smile and annoyingly patted Scott on the shoulder.

'Good. I want your cell number, address and where you're currently working. I am going to be making sure you're not hanging around with any undesirables. Give them all to Miss Potts before you leave here today. We'll talk later. By the way, thanks for your help at the tower, it's noted and appreciated…'

Leaving Scott standing and positively seething, Steve turned and walked purposefully away, looking a lot more confident than he felt.

Once the Captain was out of sight, Scott breathed a sigh of relief, blowing his cheeks out as Wade sneakily tip-toed up behind him…

'BOO! Did he ask you to marry him? I would, you looked sooo cute standing there having a domestic!'

'Will you can it Wade? What the hell were you doing anyway, eavesdropping?'

'I wasn't dropping no eaves, honestly I wasn't!' Wade replied in his best Samwise Gamgee the Hobbit impression that he could muster.

Scott scratched the back on his neck…

'Looks like its all okay for me and Marie, geez, that guy scares me. Are you going now? Did you think about their offer?'

'Yeah, I'm off and I declined said so generous offer. They have one loonie here, old bean-tin man, he's more of a loonie than I am! I'll give you a call on the flip-side Langy-legs! Give Marie a kiss for me!' Wade wiggled his eyebrows, then turned and acrobatically cart-wheeled off to leave the compound, he ain't no Avenger, and he worked to his own rules!

 **O**

'…you got in without losing your head then?' Marie croaked sleepily the next day. She had just woken from surgery, the ribs she had broken the very first time she wore the suit had been broken a third time, only this time they had detached completely, risking puncturing her lung, so Bruce had wheeled her into surgery to pin her back together again, she had a feeling her time with the suit was over…

'Yeah, they let me in, I bought you a present!' He set a small cuddly Ant-Man figure on the pillow next to her and she started to giggle so hard, it bloody hurt her ribs!

'Owowowooww!'

'Shush! Banner's somewhere around, he's already threatened me with the big green guy! I swear the whole team is looking to place my head on a shield in the conference room!'

Another giggle, but then she gave a sleepy smile, taking his offered hand.

'…I think my Avenging days are over unfortunately…'

'Don't worry, I do the Avenging for both of us' He lent forward and kissed her cheek.

'As soon as you're up to it, we'll have a day trip to the beach, take a picnic, what do you think?'

'Sounds perfect'. She gave a yawn as Bruce came back.

'Time's up I'm afraid! Come back tomorrow Scott'. The doctor patted Scott on the shoulder, he knew Steve had done the right thing, hopefully Marie would be a lot more settled now Lang could continue calling around.

Another kiss then Scott headed out, leaving Bruce to pull the covers up and over Marie.

'I do hope this is the last time I have to patch you up Marie, it's becoming too regular for my liking'.

'Sorry Bruce, I promise I'll try…thanks'.

He sat next to her on the chair Scott had just vacated.

'I'm glad you're back, we all are. Steve's over the moon we found you no matter what you thought. Don't do it again, you're family now'.

Marie had been hugging her Ant-Man fluffy and had turned her head to look at him.

'I'm trying, I promised Grandad I'll think things through before I make any rash decisions next time'.

'Good, it's all we ask. Sleep well Marie, I'll bring you something to eat later when you're up to it, okay?'

He didn't get an answer, she had already zonked out, breathing was even and steady…

Bruce smiled and left the medical wing silently, closing the door behind him.

 **O**

'Are you comfy enough? I can get another pillow?'

Marie was now well enough to sit in part of the garden in the safety of the compound. She was on a comfy chair in her pyjamas in the shade as it was very warm, with a book on her Kindle and a jug of orange juice next to her. It was great to get out into the fresh air though she still felt like she had zero energy, Bruce promised her she would soon start to feel herself again in the next week or so.

'Thanks Peter, I'm fine, really! Did you manage to pick it up?' she asked anxiously…

'Of course! I told you I would' He grinned, Marie had grown very fond of him, he was a very likable kid.

The 'it' she was referring to, were her test results she had taken a few weeks ago at college. Her papers had been marked for a while but due to all the excitement recently, she hadn't had the chance to get them. Peter flamboyantly produced the envelope and was about to pass it to Marie when it was snatched out of his hands, Tony!

'I think we should have a drum roll for the Grand Opening, don't you Squirt? This is a momentous occasion!' He held the envelope high above Peter's head, who was reaching for it back.

'For God's sake Mr Stark, can you please give Peter the envelope back so I can actually see what my results are?' He was such a pain in the arse…

'…on one condition' He wouldn't budge, hand high in the air…

'What condition?' she asked, exasperated…

'That you stay away from my lab and stop corrupting Friday, I've had to do a massive diagnostic that took 48 hours'. He turned his head towards Marie, raised eyebrows and awaited her response.

'FINE! Now please had them over!'

Annoying Peter even more, Tony passed them straight to Marie and waited expectantly, like Peter did whilst Marie opened the envelope with shaking hands, pulling out the results slip and staring at it.

The only thing that could be heard, were birds singing in the trees outside the compound walls…and distant voices where someone was repairing something on the Quinjet, over the other side of the compound.

'…well? The suspense is killing us!' Tony didn't seem to get the fact that some people liked to keep some things close to their chests and private, and as he asked, tears tracked down Marie's face, she dropped the results slip to the floor and grabbing the walking stick she needed at the moment she carefully heaved herself up and waddled back into the building.

'Marie?' Peter called after her, confused, did that mean she had failed again?

Tony walked forward to pick up the slip that had caused all this. He read it then paused just for a moment before speaking what he was thinking, as usual…

'Well, shit'.

 **O**

'I really wouldn't advise this Sir. You'll open up a whole can of worms that might be best left hidden. If you wish to go public with this then your whole life will be in the spot light for the world to see. Not to mention that this Tony Stark fellow is a billionaire, he has teams of lawyers, and I would imagine those lawyers will be able to represent everyone in the Avengers team. Why don't you go away and think about it? Remember, the only people who know about the conversation are you, your wife and Captain Rogers'.

The solicitor lent back in his fancy chair, he took on any case he was asked to by his client, but this was something else, Stark Industries were taken to court for many things, and although this wasn't aimed at Tony Stark but Captain Steve Rogers, it didn't take a genius to know that Stark would be right behind his team members in something like this…

'I've already told you, there is no way some jumped up…YANK is coming into my home and insulting both me and my wife! We have social obligations and status to uphold, I won't have it, I WON'T! Now, if you feel you cannot take this case, then I will find someone who can!'

Solicitor at Law, Mr Gregory Holmes, stifled a sigh. His firm couldn't afford to lose a big fish like this client, so he nodded and accepted the case.

'Very well, I'll begin to draw up the papers now. I'll have the usual investigators start to look into what's going on out there now, we need to get backup, in the form of official reports to support your case on over turning the adoption. I'll have them turn over every stone they find, by the time we've finished, we'll have a detailed history on everything Marie did wrong from the day you left her, to the day she moved into the Avengers Tower'.

Lord Jonathan Tyler smiled.

No-one came into his home and insulted him.

It was payback time…


	24. Chapter 24

****A/N – Hey all! Hope you doing well! A quick reminder that I own nothing except for the OC. So we left the story on a cliff hanger it seems, guess Steve ruffled up Lord Tyler's feathers a tad too much so he's going to 'attempt' to get this own back…so he thinks. But do you think he's realised who he's up against? Probably not…! Lots of angst in this and a rollercoaster of emotions for our Marie. Thanks to M and AliceCullen3 and all followers and those who have favourited my story. Sorry it's been a few days, had a busy week at work** ******

Chapter 24

The shit hit the fan two days after Marie's 43rd birthday.

The next few days after the attack on the Avengers Tower that led to Marie needing surgery and putting her out of action for a short while, were spent relaxing and recuperating, it was just what she needed. Although the team were busy tracking down where the weapons had come from and who the hell led the attack, they always had time to sit down and pass the time of day.

Marie found Vision to be a worthy conversation partner, he had some odd views on things so she thought but he also listened without judging, made her feel at ease and she found she could confide in him for most things. He was also the first to congratulate Marie on getting the much-coveted 'C' grade on her English paper and Maths paper.

That results slip had found its way from Tony swearing about it to the refrigerator in the kitchen, held there by a magnet and lots of post-it arrow sticky notes, alerting the whole team to Marie's success. She found the following praise quite hard to deal with, Marie wasn't used to praise, in the past it tended to be criticism, snide remarks and hurtful comments. She did though, feel a warm glow and when Steve raved on and on about how great it was, she had grabbed him in a hug and cried…this was the first educational success she had had in her life.

The day had gotten even better when Scott took her out for a celebratory dinner (with a detailed schedule for Steve giving him all the who, what, why and where details, Scott did his best to avoid being sarcastic…) and knowing that somewhere, a couple of undercover security guys were lurking 'just in case'.

The next morning after her check-up in the medical bay (X-ray to ensure the pins were okay and everything was healing) Marie found the team all whispering to each other conspiratorially and shut up the minute she walked into the recreation room.

'What?' she asked.

'Nothing, just work stuff Squirt, nothing for you to worry about'…Tony's face was completely deadpan, and Marie didn't believe a word of it, but she was in too much of a good mood to dwell over such things, her grades had given her such a boost she felt nothing could go wrong.

Famous last words…

She found out a day later what they were up to. A birthday party. For her. But Marie didn't celebrate her birthday. The last time she got a card was on her tenth birthday, the foster carer of the time thought they should make an effort for that year, and that had been it. In the years following that, once she was working…Marie tended to save her money up for something she wanted, maybe a new watch or a holiday…but cards? Nah, waste of time!

It took a few minutes to get going in the morning at the moment, laying for hours in one position caused her healing injuries to protest and groan…and she had to take it carefully, slowly getting out of the bed then into the bathroom to shower and clean her teeth. Following that she dressed and made her way steadily to the kitchen. She was enjoying the routine of her day now, although it would be good to get back out to college again soon.

As she arrived in the kitchen, no-one was there, which wasn't unusual. Until Bruce declared her fit enough to get back to school (he hinted for the next day or two) she tended to sleep in until after the manic morning rush so she wasn't in the way. Looking in surprise at the decorations and balloons in the room, she continued to the cupboard and took out a bowl for her cereal. The milk from the fridge followed, the results paper still on there with the post-it arrows, lots of 'well done' messages written on them and a note from Tony…

'SQUIRT, TOUCH THIS AND DIE!'

Marie grinned then sat down, picking up a magazine that was on the countertop, eating her cereal, drinking her orange juice and now seemingly completely oblivious to the balloons, banners and streamers around the place.

'…she's not even noticed the pile of presents or cards!' Peter whispered loudly, as he had been tasked to peek around the door to see what she was doing.

'…do you think she's so closed off to celebrating birthdays she just choses to ignore what she sees?' Thor, there on a visit, crossed his arms and frowned, how odd that someone avoided a chance for a celebration. They were all aware of Marie's hang ups…

'I would suggest it is more likely she doesn't recognise that the celebration could be for her, as per a previous conversation of ours' Vision piped up, causing the whole team to turn and stare at him.

'What conversation?' asked Steve, exasperated.

'Approximately 5 weeks ago. We discussed several things such as major milestones in life and…'

'Right, right…I get it…' Steve turned back to look around the door, Marie was totally immersed in her magazine and breakfast.

'Why don't we just leave it all there and say nothing? She's bound to notice at some point or even think about checking it out. Otherwise we just spring the surprise on her later when we start the celebration?' Bruce threw in the idea, eyebrows raised…

'That'll do. For now, I've got to go downtown to sort something out, I'll be back later..' Steve excused himself then left, important birthday matters to attend to, such as make sure the cake would be ready on time!

'Remember, we are kicking off at 5pm…' the rest of the team saluted then headed off to do whatever it was they did, Peter of course to school, he was behind time but knew how to get there quickly without the need for transport…

It was after the breakfast and when everyone had gone Marie finally gave a little more notice to the decorations. Standing and walking to the pile of presents, she suddenly felt bad, whose birthday had she….ah, no, they couldn't be for her…surely not?

Marie stared at the name written on the tags. Were these really all for her? Yes, it was her birthday but...she hadn't celebrated for years, no cards and presents didn't bother her at all, she had gotten used to it a long time ago. But there were so many presents, what did she do…check they were actually hers? Wait a bit..? What?

'Are you not going to open them?' Visions voice cut through the silence, making Marie jump.

'I apologise, I didn't meant to startle you'. He said, coming alongside her.

'Are these…really for me?' She asked, her voice wobbling dangerously.

'I do not believe we have another person named Marie who lives in the Avengers Compound, so the answer is yes'. He looked at her, amused.

'…but…why?'

'Why not? It's your birthday I believe, so we decided to decorate in honour of said celebration. And I believe the Captain wanted to make up for all the years he had missed'.

There was a long pause as Marie stared at the huge pile of presents, before sitting carefully on the couch.

'…I am sure they won't mind if you open then now, or wait until later?' He sat down on the chair opposite, crossing his legs and leaning back into the plush high-backed chair.

'I feel a bit weird about it if I'm honest…'

 **O**

The party had been the best thing to date she had ever experienced. The presents, games, food, drink and laughter. It went on into the night and finally after the last person had staggered off to bed and Scott had gone home (Steve practically frog marched him to the front door to make sure he actually left the compound and didn't end up where he shouldn't…) Marie was left staring at the huge pile of now opened presents. This had totally blown things out of the water. With the fabulous news on her results and her first birthday party in over 30 years and even in a relationship and a blood relation who wanted her around, nothing could go wrong…

 **O**

It was back to college for Marie the day the shit hit the fan. Back to normal, feeling good, a plan to meet Scott later (bloody Luke would be lurking somewhere but it was better than sneaking around, although she still felt it was totally unnecessary…) and nose back to the grindstone with studying.

After Maths, the first lesson of the day, the students were aware of noise outside the building so they stuck their heads out of the building to have a sneak…seemed like the press were setting up for something or other.

'Guess someone important is coming to visit!' Gemma, another student commented as she leaned out of the window to have a better look.

'Don't lean out too far, you'll fall!' Marie pulled her back, they were two stories up.

'Meh, I guess we'll see when it's lunchbreak. Come on Marie, we'll be later for English!'

 **O**

'Captain? It's Luke. There's something odd going outside the college building. The press have been arriving over the last 30 minutes and they are a bit tight-lipped. I can however, determine it's something to do with some English Lord giving up so adopted kid and now he's pissed off about something…'…

Steve stopped what he was doing and instantly hit the assemble button, and the team came flooding in from wherever they were in the compound…

'Friday! Send Marie a message, to stay in the building no matter what happens!'

'Yes Captain, although Marie is currently in class. Do you want the emergency beacon to override the silence mode?' replied Friday.

'No, I don't want to alarm her. Hopefully she'll pick the message up. Go in the back way Luke, see if you can intercept her first…I'm on my way'.

'What's the problem Cap?' asked Tony, the first one to arrive…

'…Tony, find out what the press at doing at Marie's college. I've a horrible feeling that Tyler is stirring up trouble'.

'You're right, he is' Pepper had just arrived with a pile of papers for Steve.

'He's served an injunction on you for 'harassing him in his own home and besmirching his family name…''…Pepper read from the top of the papers, passing them over to Steve who grabbed them and read the front, not quite believing what he was reading.

'What IS all this?'

'It gets worse Steve! The press are clamouring for an interview in the tower press room, they claim to have details of why Tyler gave Marie up, things like she was a thief, has mental issues and…well, I don't need to tell you anymore at this stage…' Bruce had now strode into the room, after having been down near the gate of the compound.

The papers Steve was holding ended up being torn in half and thrown on the floor.

'We've got to get to Marie before those vultures get to her!'

'On it!' Sam ran for his wings, as Clint and Natasha ran for the jet. Tony put his hand on Steve's arm….

'I'll get the lawyers on it. I hope Mr Stiff-brit has deep pockets, he's not going to know what hit him'…before he too, ran out…

'We'll sort it Steve, it'll be okay'. Pepper lay a hand on his other arm, and Vision nodded in agreement.

'The press are fickle beings, they will soon find another story'.

'It's not just that. They have dragged up lies about Marie that will set her back years if she's confronted with this'…

 **O**

'…apparently you were a thief, from the age of around four, is that true?'

'You were engaged but you became violent towards your fiancé, why was that?'

'Did Captain Steve Rogers take you in because he felt sorry for you?'

'…you used to physically assault the foster children you stayed with, putting one of them in hospital, and you were only 12, what did they do to provoke such a reaction?'

They had pounced the minute Marie and Gemma set out outside the college, the very moment she activated her phone to receive messages…

Such was the shock, Marie fell backwards, all these questions, and microphones in her face…cameras flashing and so many, many people…

 _Why are they here?_

 _Did you really expect it to last?_

 _I..I don't know. Was it because I had fun the other day?_

 _Bingo! You had fun, now you have to pay for it. Your past has caught up with you…_

 _But they are LYING! I didn't do all those things! Why are they saying it?_

… _if I were you, I'd just run. Run far, far away. Once Scott hears all this, he won't want to see you again, after all, everyone believes the press, right?_

 **O**

Help came from the most unlikely source.

As Marie tried to shield herself from the onslaught, pinned against the wall, she cowered, covered her head…in tears, desperately begging for them to go away, to leave her alone…a hand suddenly grabbed the back of her coat and she was yanked…upwards.

 **O**

'Ya know, throwing your cell and watch into the Hudson ain't gonna please Mon Capitan, Little M!'

She was now sat on a high building with…Deadpool. He was the one who had leaned down from the ledges of the building and pulled Marie up and away from all the drama. They were now observing the Quinjet flying around in the far distance, desperately searching for her, a couple of distant spots also informed them that Falcon and Ironman were doing the same thing but…Marie was so scared, she didn't know what to do next. So she sat there, with Wade in 'work clothes', staring out into the darkening sky…

'…I don't care. All those things they said about me, they aren't true! I never did any of them! But…Granda….Steve, he'll believe them! They all will, and so will Scott...'…

Wade scuttled closer and put his arm around her…his legs dangling over the edge of the building they were sat in.

'Langy legs believe a load of baloney in a newspaper? Not a chance! You're his 'Lil M…'…he pretended to twist her ear, made her gave a half spluttering giggle, if nothing else…

'Come on 'Lil M, it's time to go home…'

 **O**

It was a couple of hours later when the team met Deadpool carrying an exhausted Marie at the door (her injuries were still healing, she still got tired easily) with an equally worried Scott…wondering where the hell Marie had gotten to….


	25. Chapter 25

****A/N – Hello again all and just a reminder, I own nothing of Marvel's, the OC is just a figment of my imagination! Thanks again to AliceCullen3 and to Guest M, fear not…Marie will only have a glitch, she'll be okay once all this is over! Also got an idea for a bit of fun but not saying too much yet. With regards to the court case, I'm not going to go into too much into detail because Marie won't be there, there's a reason for that what Steve will explain. And secondly, not sure I'll do a big court room scene any justice, but we'll be dipping in and out to keep on top of how things are panning out. Anyhoo, on with the show!** ******

'…So Captain Rogers, can you please explain to the court on last time the reason you went to visit Lord and Lady Tyler at their estate in England? Just so we can get this clear in our heads'…

Andrew Dawes, Tony's top lawyer who dealt with the 'I'm gonna sue your ass, Stark', cases, was fighting the corner of Steve and Marie. They were two days in and the press interest was massive, much to Marie's dismay. Steve had insisted she had to continue to go to college as usual but now she had security with her most of the time to ensure the press kept a respectful distance. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than before. Didn't stop the photographers, only now they didn't have their cameras in her face.

'I needed to see why my granddaughter was abandoned when she was only nine years old. I couldn't understand it myself and seeing as she was undergoing therapy for her rejection issues, I felt it would help me to help her'.

'…you drew your own conclusions then as to why based on what they told you?' Andrew continued his line of questioning, knowing that Tyler's lawyer was about to tear into Steve with his supposed 'character witnesses' that had been dragged over from the UK.

'The only conclusions I could draw were confusion'.

'Why was that Captain Rogers?'

'…because I still can't work out what a nine year old kid could do that could be so bad, it results in her parents sending her back to the adoption agency'.

Andrew picked up a piece of paper.

'Lord Tyler says here you were rude, obnoxious and basically insulted his family name? Is that true?'

'If telling Lord Tyler Marie wasn't false and had a true heart, then I'm guilty as charged'.

A ripple of laughter went around the court room.

'No more questions at this time your honour. Thank you Captain Rogers'. Andrew nodded and went to sit down.

They were early on in the questioning, the day before had been all about the legal jargon, that Tyler was suing Steve for…yadda yadda yadda…

It was now time for Mr Gregory Holmes, Tyler's representative, to start his line of questioning.

'So Captain Rogers, can you tell me where Marie is today and why she isn't attending court?'

'This disagreement is between Lord Tyler and me. There's no need for Marie to be further upset by attending this assassination of character'.

'Assassination of character. That's a funny word coming from the leader of the team known as the Avengers'. Holmes raised his eyebrow.

'Objection. Your Honour, we are not here to discuss anything other than the case at hand' interjected Dawes.

'Sustained. Mr Holmes, please keep in mind that this is about Captain Rogers and Lord Tyler, nothing more…'

'Yes sir, I beg your pardon'. Holmes inclined his head politely.

'So Captain, can you tell us in your own words how you felt when you received the information from Marie regarding her parentage, passed onto you by the receptionist in the Avengers Tower…?'…

 **O**

'…they're late back, must mean it's all going wrong!' Marie panicked as she stared out the window of the compound. It had gone six, she had been home ages, along with Peter and they were waiting for the team to return back to base after the trial that day. They had all gone to offer moral support where they could in between working.

'I'm sure it's fine Marie. I'm starving…wanna watch TV?' Peter asked, doing his best to cheer her up.

'Alright, I'll fetch a drink if you want one?'

'Choco-milk please!'

'UGH! Revolting…'…

Peter grinned then flopped into the huge couch, turning the even bigger TV on…then as Marie sat down next to him, Peter started channel hopping…

 **O**

'…we appreciate you coming all this way Mrs Forman, especially as I'm aware you had surgery only a month ago'.

The old lady nodded…

'I don't mind at all. Lord Tyler has been a loyal patron to our school for many years' she smiled widely. The former head teacher of the King's Independent School was still a formidable lady.

'So can you tell us what you remember about Marie when she was a student there?' Mr Holmes stood with his hands behind his back as Tyler sat with an annoying smirk on his face.

'…I've never known such a child. Rude, belligerent and a liar! We knew she was stealing from the staff but it was hard work to prove it…'

It was Tony who put a hand on Steve's arm and lent across to talk quietly to him…

'Easy, don't let the old bat get under your skin…'…

 **O**

The character assassination had gone on all day, Steve was finding it increasingly difficult to control his temper and was furious with his lawyer, who seemed to be allowing it to continue.

'Please Steve, relax, I know what I'm doing, you have to trust me'…

Tony further tried to reassure Steve that his lawyer was the best there could be and he always had a habit of allowing the opposite party to build themselves up, then it all came crashing down when he delivered his final blow…

'You've seen the reports from the press, have you any clue how Marie feels about all this? Seeing all these lies?' He ranted…

'It'll be fine in the end, you'll see'. Andrew smiled annoyingly.

 **O**

'Marie? Peter is calling from school, would you like to take it? There are no other members of the team available at this time'…

Friday broke Marie's concentration that afternoon when Steve was still in court, along with most of the team. The rest were out and about doing whatever it was that that needed to do. Marie had been home from college only a few minutes and made herself a drink, reading her iPad and being very careful about what she was going to read that day, too much in the news about her at the moment, she was finding it very difficult to deal with.

'Of course, put it through'.

'Hello?' Peter's voice, sounded worried….

'It's Marie, I'm the only one here, what's wrong Peter?' She set her drink down…

'…there's been some trouble. I need someone to come to school, isn't Tony or Pepper there at all?'

Tony was recorded as Peter's legal guardian since his lost his family a couple of years ago.

'No. Look, what's wrong? I can come? Though Luke's gone home, I can drive?' That was true, she had recently passed her driving test…

'..Okay, I guess it'll be fine. I'll let the principal know it's you'.

'Tell them I'm your cousin or something. So what's going on Peter?' She finished her drink, stood up, ready to grab her keys.

'…just some bother. I'll see you soon Marie'. The call ended.

'Friday, which car can I drive?' Marie asked as she headed out.

'You are now registered on the insurance for all the vehicles in the compound, but the only available one is the Ford Dodge truck…'

'God, that's huge! Has it got sat nav?' she asked, spotting the monster parked in the corner.

'I'll instruct you of where to go Marie. All the vehicles registered to the compound have a fully integrated…'

'Right, I get it!'

 **O**

'..So you see Miss Rogers, we cannot let Peter's violence be brushed under the carpet'.

Marie and Peter had just had to sit through the principal of Peter's school rant on and on about the fight Peter had been in that afternoon. To be honest, Marie didn't really take much of it in. The principal reminded her too much of the authorities back in the UK, too much talk…not enough action…

'Yes, fine, whatever. I'm sure it'll be sorted at home. Let's go Peter…'…she stood.

'…I've not finished Miss Rogers'… The principal bristled with annoyance…

'We have. Let's go Peter'….Marie grabbed Peter's hand and led the teen out of the door.

'I really must protest, Miss Rogers! As far as I'm aware, Mr Stark had guardianship of Peter. You can't take it upon yourself to…'…he raged as he followed Marie and the stunned Peter out of the door.

She stopped, and the five foot two inch tall Marie turned to face the principal.

'I don't like your methods. You said Peter got into a fight, yet he didn't throw the first punch. But you say the other boy is sorry so he's getting away with it? Not in my book. I've met people like you before. You're singling him out because he's different…because he's an orphan'…

Peter took a sharp intake of breath as the principal began to bluster. Marie gave Peter's hand a squeeze.

'What is it, the other boy's parents pay shit loads to the school?'

The look on the principal's face gave her the answer. She had seen this before...a long time ago. Marie gave a knowing smile.

'I'm sure Mr Starks lawyers will be really happy to look into your treatment of vulnerable people…'…

 **O**

'I've never seen Mr Gladstone looking so un-nerved. How did you know...?'

In the truck on the way home, Peter looked towards Marie as she concentrated on the road ahead.

'Years ago, I saw it in my school. I was…gosh, eight or nine. Wasn't long before they gave me back. I had a friend, she was the kid of one of the cooks so got her education free. This made her a target for the school bully. Her parents were some high-brow government sorts I think, the bully got away with it when the girl finally cracked and defended herself. I'm not standing by and seeing that happen with you'.

Peter looked back out at the road ahead.

'You really ARE Steve Roger's granddaughter'.

'What do you mean?' Marie threw a quick glance in his direction.

'You're looking out for the little guy…'...

 ****A/N – Sorry it took so long all and is a couple of hundred words short but it's been a looooong busy week at work. Moving forward with the next idea in the next chapter, more info from court, and more Deadpool and Ant-Man! hope you'll enjoy it! I will aim to update once a week now.** ******


	26. Chapter 26

****A/N – Hey everyone, here we are again with a new chapter! Thanks as always to Guest M and AliceCullen3 and also to Isabella Poulous, whose review I shall attempt to address! Basically, the way I see it is that Steve is acting like a new parent, scared anything and everything will go wrong, and he's painfully aware of the fact Marie is just your average human being, nothing unusual about her at all but of course that leaves her totally vulnerable like everyone else who doesn't have powers and/or abilities. He won't be like this forever, once the 'newness' has worn off and certainly as Marie makes some changes in her life (nice ones, not horrid** **) he'll be able to relax a little more then be able to not be so overbearing with what he says and does. He doesn't have any other blood relations so Marie is the only family he's got, he doesn't want to lose that again. With regards to the rest of the team, Tony is just Tony, being an ass because he knows it winds her up and others aren't as bad as Steve of course, but will do their best to make sure a 'family member' is safe. And Scott? Well, he doesn't treat her like the others of course but he does know Steve will flatten him if anything goes wrong, so he's a tad over-cautious at times. Hope this explains what I'm thinking! Also hope it doesn't put you off the story….? Anyhoo, on with the show! The trial is almost done with and the team are going to be called away, to allow….well, I'm not giving too much away…** ******

Chapter 26

It was getting tiresome. Three days of questions and the character assassination of Marie continued, amid much interest from the press. Marie had asked Friday to block EVERYTHING on her laptop and iPad when connected to the internet that related to the trial and to her, and it was working well. It was hard enough to study for her final exams as it was without this sort of distraction. The team too, were very careful not to mention anything about and the security guys who went with her to college or out shopping were angels, they kept the press firmly at arm's length.

There was once thing Marie had done though, and that was to give Steve a special request if the ruling of the court fell in his favour…and he absolutely agreed with it, she wanted no money to be taken from Lord Tyler at all, unlike his request of Steve. She had also written a letter she wanted reading out, whatever the outcome.

So what WAS going on the minute those courtroom doors closed….?

Two and a half days of Tyler's lawyer bringing up so-called 'character witnesses' against Marie had passed, it was painful for Steve to listen to, especially since Andrew, his lawyer…seemed to be allowing it. But as they heard from the final ex-foster parent, it was time for Andrew to make his move…

'I call to the stand Mrs Isobel Forman, the head teacher who was at the school during the time Marie was educated there' Andrew Dawes was now showing great interest in an official looking document.

Surprised she was called again, Mrs Forman once more seated herself in the witness box as Andrew turned his attention to her but still holding the piece of paper in his hand.

'Mrs Forman, thanks once again for your patience. I just want to clarify things. So…you said all your past records for students went to a central holding centre. Is that correct?'

'Yes Mrs Dawes. As was explained several times before'. She bristled with annoyance, it was obvious this man was a waste of time, he didn't appear to be even trying to win this case!

'It's a big place I believe…but the school doesn't use it now?'

'I have no idea Mr Dawes, I did actually retire 15 years ago!' she replied.

A ripple of giggles around the court.

'…and you got all the information about Marie Rogers, then Marie Tyler…sent to you from the agency that stores the school records?' Andrew smiled kindly at her.

'Yes. When Lord Tyler contacted me, I decided the best thing to do would be to contact them. It took a few days but they located Marie's file and sent it to Lord Tyler's solicitor right away'…

Andrew's smile grew wider…

'…so you contacted them on the…let's see here. Ah yes, Thursday 12th March this year, correct?'

'Objection your Honour. I cannot see where this line of questioning is leading us. The documents were supplied, we can all read the dates' Tyler's lawyer spoke up.

'Overruled. He is right Mr Dawes, where is this taking us?'

'I beg your pardon your Honour. Just give me a moment or two' He inclined his head to the judge.

'Very well, you have one minute to get to the point Mr Dawes'.

Andrew nodded his thanks and turned back to the old head teacher.

'…I'm just a little confused Mrs Forman. You told us you called the agency on 12th March this year, they then responded by accessing the old files for the school then sent them to Mr Holmes…but here's where it gets tricky'…

Andrew paused for dramatic effect…

'…how on Earth can an agency that officially burned down eight years ago and the site was rebuilt upon with houses, be able to not only answer the telephone, but also find supposed official documents that were lost in the blaze?'

 **O**

All hell had broken loose. Tony freaked out by yelling 'YESSSSS!' and punching the air, voices rose, people shouted and Steve sat stunned…

…but not as stunned as Tyler and his lawyer. Tyler was so arrogant he hadn't even thought about the logistics of his plan. It was to be his undoing…

His lawyer, because he saw his livelihood draining down the pan, and Tyler because suddenly all the people he had paid off wanted to retract their accusations because they were 'confused with what was being asked of them'...

When the judge FINALLY got order and the case against Steve dropped, the judge suggested to Steve he should call a counter-claim against Lord Tyler, but all he did was pass the letter from Marie to be read out by Andrew. It wasn't long, and it surprised Steve. But for Marie, it was the final closing on the book for that part of her life. She had spent too long on dwelling in the past and the rejection of her adopted parents. She refused to now spend any longer wondering 'what might have been'.

 **To my ex-parents,**

 **Has a sort of ring to it, doesn't it?**

 **I've spent too long wondering why. Now I know to me, it doesn't matter, because I've found my family. For too long I hated you, now I'm just numb towards you.**

 **You were my parents, I loved you, but you rejected me.**

 **I carried that rejection around for far too long, allowing it to dictate my life. It ruined any chance of a decent relationship, and blew any chance of having my own family, I'm not even sure if I would make a good mother but now it's too late, I'm too old for that now so I guess I'll never know.**

… **but I found my grandfather, and people I can call family.**

 **I even found someone to love, who I know he loves me. Who knows where that might lead?**

 **But one thing I AM sure of, I won't let what you did to me, have any say any longer in where I go from here.**

 **If you win, so be it. But if you lose, I want nothing of yours, I've been so long living hand to mouth that your wealth means nothing to me. I do think however, you should pay the court costs for my grandfather, he deserves that at least for you making him go through with this charade.**

 **One final thing to say.**

 **I might not be rich, uber-intelligent and a supermodel, but I'm home. And that means so much more than anything of value YOU could offer me.**

 **Marie Rogers**

 _As Marie had signed the letter with her curly signature and sealed the envelope, she had laid it in front of her and stared at it. No more…_

 **O**

As the celebrations went on into the night, Scott led Marie outside into the garden, held her hand and they sat on one of the benches near a small water fountain. (Tony reckoned the place needed some ambience, so of course went all-out with the landscaping in the garden…)

'Now what?' he had asked her, giving her a quizzical smile.

'What do you mean?' came her confused reply.

'Now all that's over and done with, must make you feel better…'

'Why do I get the feeling this is where you tell me something major is going to change…?' Marie widened her eyes, a deep feeling of apprehension building…

 _Oh god, please…no more rejection. I don't think I could take it from you, not after all that's happened in the past…_

'What are you on about? I'm just asking you what happens when you finish college I guess! You've only got a month to go to your exams, then when you've got your high school equivalency, the world's your oyster!' He gave her a lop-sided grin.

'Oh…OH! Don't do that! I thought you…that is to say, I haven't got that far ahead yet!' Her colour returned in a positive flood, when she was fearing the worst, it had drained away down to her feet!

'Well, it's just…I've got an idea that's all. A business opportunity has come my way and…I think you might like it…'…he put his arm around her shoulder as they both looked back to the party in the compound, the light spilling onto the grass and the music blasting through Tony's super-duper stereo system…

Before Scott had time to say anything else, the familiar alarm sounded to call the Avengers to arms, and at the same time…a lightning bolt announced the arrival of Thor, who looked a little more than battle weary than usual as he strode towards the now ended party.

'…I guess that's the end of the party!' Marie said with a frown.

 **O**

Pushing the book away, Marie yawned and stretched before standing up and walking to the fridge to get herself a cold drink. She had had enough of studying today and with her exams just around the corner, she felt she would never know enough.

The team had been away on Asgard for WEEKS. Every so often she would get a message saying things were progressing (whatever those things might be) and hopefully Steve and the team would be home soon once they had helped Thor do whatever it was they were doing. The only one to not go was Peter, as he too, had finals just around the corner. Though at the moment he spent a lot of time with his friend Ned, their studying was waaaay above anything Marie did…

Marie was feeling pretty good. Since the end of the court case, the nightmares seemed to have taken a break for now. Dr Hewitt linked it to the fact she was still carrying the rejection close to her heart and now that was all sorted, she had also kicked the arse of the bad dreams. At least for now, as Dr Hewitt said anything could trigger them off again, dreams were funny things…

She missed them when they were gone, Steve…the whole team in fact. Not that they thought she would get in bother, Tony believed his lab was locked firmly away with only his most trusted workers gaining access. Marie was one of two in the living quarters of the compound at the moment of course, but work continued elsewhere in the compound as the staff liaised with the team in space…or wherever the hell they were. And of course Marie let Luke and Harry, the security guys who went out with her, know when she was planning on being out and about.

…only that's what Tony THOUGHT…

 **O**

'Friday, how's that looking?'

She turned and faced the huge interactive screen Tony used when planning his ideas and inventions. Only now, it was in the hands of Marie now his technicians had gone home for the night.

Marie was wearing a suit. A brand new suit, now moulded to her size and stature, with the arc reactor firmly in place in the front. After much arguing with Friday, they had agreed on silver and gold and Marie had to admit, it looked super-snazzy.

'The suit is now fully operational and has all features installed and ready for use'.

'Bloody marvellous. We can have a flight test tomorrow, it's Sunday, and no-one will be about, Luke and Harry won't be here as I told them I won't be going out at all. Not in the car, anyway…'

'Very well. I will work out a flight plan to test all aspects of the suit'.

'Great stuff. And you're sure no-one will ever find where we are keeping it?'

'It is completely hidden from view in the back of the compound where there is a false wall. The wall is shielded by a…'…

'Yes, I get it. Great stuff, well, time for bed I think, Scott's coming round tomorrow lunchtime. So we need to be sorted before he gets here…'…

 **O**

The suit didn't get a chance to be fully flight tested as at 02.31, Friday put through a call from Peter, he was obviously in some bother…

'Marie? Are any of the team back yet?'

'What? No…Peter, what's wrong?' She sat up, bleary-eyed…

'…bit of trouble with some…OUCH! Alien weapons!' ~sounds of blasts and rocks and things falling and exploding…

'..Too many of them!'

'…hold on, I'm on my way!' she jumped out of bed, staggered to the left, brain not quite awake yet…

'What? How are you going to…'..

'End call Friday, you know what I'm going to say!' Marie pulled her clothes on as she hopped out of her room on one leg, trying to pull her jeans on, but fell flat on her face…

'Suit deploying now Marie, stand by…'…

Thanks god she had managed to get the minimum of clothing on just as the suit arrived and clamped itself to her.

'Okay Friday, take me to Peter's location, and call Scott….and Wade!'

'I can just see it now' Marie said as she shot high into the sky…

'They might even give us our own comic book!'…

' _The Adventures of the Amazing Spiderman, Ant-Man, Deadpool….and Squirt!'_

 ****A/N – There we go folks, hope you enjoyed it!** ******


	27. Chapter 27

****A/N – Thanks again for the reviews, you are what keeps me motivated! Again, I own nothing or Marvel and the OC is the figment of my imagination! In this chapter, I will do my best to have a bit of action before later on when Scott reveals a little more of his future plans and business idea, he hopes it will include Marie …but I don't want to give too much away as usual! On with the show…I do apologise for the delay but it's been an insane month workwise and I'm off to France early tomorrow morning…** ******

Chapter 27

'Marie! Can you get level with the building across the street…I need an extra anchor so I can get a boost!'

'On it Peter'…Marie flew to the aide he indicated…

'Friday, activate thrusters to keep up stable'…

'Activated. Ready now Marie'

'Okay Peter, I'm ready!' she called on the comm-link and within seconds, Peter had shot out a web, used Marie in the suit to give him an extra lift as he then attempt to web-shoot the vehicle that was getting away. Missing, he cursed then continued down the street, swinging from building to building in pursuit of the stolen truck.

Back down on the street, Deadpool was having a ball with the guys and their fancy weapons…

'Oh, I almost broke a nail, what AM I going to do about that?' He said in his sing-song voice.

The villain didn't get a chance to reply as he was splattered against the wall…

'Peter, Marie, Wade…can you follow that truck? I'm sort of stowing away!' Scott's voice cut over the comm as Marie turned in mid-air and shot off after Peter who had had a good head start…

'Wade, do you need a lift?' Marie called down…

'Nah, I'll catch ya up Little M! I'm having a ball down here! Lots of cleaning up to be done!'

'Right, we'll keep you in the loop…'…

 **O**

Back at the compound, it was almost 1AM and the 'Avengers Wannabes' as Wade had so dramatically called them were having a riot after the excellent nights work they just completed. Bad guys in the slammer and all stolen weapons accounted for. They had good reason for celebration.

Peter was doing acrobatics on the ceiling, Wade doing his usual party trick of standing on his head and Scott was trying to juggle mangos. Marie was trying to put together some snacks but kept getting distracted from that task by the noise of the music and Wade's terrible jokes.

It was a little later when things had calmed down reality hit them all.

'We can't let this get out, though I'm sure someone spotted the suit…'…

'Not quite Marie' Friday's voice interrupted.

'In order to keep the protocol End of Days active, I took the liberty to enhance the suit to help with the suggestion of invisibility'…

'End of day's protocol?' Scott asked…

'I'll explain later' Marie said then addressed Friday once more…

'Invisibility Friday?'

'Yes. The suits outer shell takes on the form of a mirror effect, which bounces lights off from all angles. The thrusters are a little trickier but this means that if you were to be captured on a camera or video, a clear image will not be possible'.

A short silence.

'Wow!' Exclaimed Peter…

'I think ole Tin-Ass will do his nut if he ever found out you went behind his back Friday!' Wade stood after finishing his beer.

'But I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!' They all toasted the Wannabe Avengers, standing, clinking their glasses and this then was followed by another bout of silliness…

'Time I vacated zee building! I haz meny fings to be doin'!'

'Thanks Mr DP, you saved us a ton of bother!' Peter had a mock wrestle with Wade then after he had left, he headed off to bed himself, bouncing with happiness after the nights successful villain hunt.

 **~03.34 AM~**

'Here, a mug of nice hot tea!' Scott passed Marie the mug then went back round to the other side of the bed, set his own drink down on the lamp stand and hopped back into the bed next to her.

'Good job I haven't got to go to college tomorrow morning!' She snuggled close once again…

'You're telling me! I'll tell you my business idea over breakfast, and you can tell me what you think…'…

'Can't you tell me now?' She stared up at him with huge puppy-dog eyes, and a sad look on her face.

'No, because now we have to go to sleep because it's stupid o clock and we need our beauty sleep'…he kissed her nose then turned out the light as the distant dawn began to break on the horizon…

 **O**

 _The nightmares were now an almost distant memory. She felt safe and secure. She had family and an amazing boyfriend. Why then, had she woken up in the middle of the night, with a dreadful feeling of foreboding? Something awful was going to happen she felt sure, but she didn't know what…_

It was four days since the WA's (Peter felt it was a cool abbreviation) had kicked ass and Scott had told Marie of his plan, a plan he wanted Marie to be part of.

They had sat over breakfast the next morning, Marie with a notebook in front of her, reading all Scott's scribblings.

'…you're going to be the owner of the café!' She had looked up at him, eyes sparkling. The café they had met in, opposite the college.

'It's a great place, earns a decent profit and the owner is retiring, so I want to go for it, but…I'd like you to run it with me. It's about time I settled down and earned a decent living…'.

'You mean like, business partners?' Marie replied going back to read the details in the notebook.

'…well, I guess but not just that. Now don't look at me like that, I know how you feel about commitment, rejection and all that goes with it. You're finishing college, you need a job and I need someone I can trust and rely on. You don't have to make the decision now, just think about it. Have a word with Steve then let me know. I'll need someone, I'd rather it be you…'…

 _Washing her face in the sink she stared at herself in the mirror. The team had arrived back late the previous evening. They had been through hell, all of them needed some serious down time, rest and recuperation. It wasn't the time yet to be discussing coffee shops…_

 _What if it all goes wrong? He might get tired of you, then where will you be? Rejections a bitch, ain't it?_

 _Shut up, Scott's not like that…_

 _That's what they all say_ …

 **O**

A week after the return of the Avengers from Asgard, Marie was sitting her final exams to gain her high school equivalency certificate. The thought of coffee shops was far from her mind and Scott appreciated that, he'd call and visit, but not too much to allow Marie to focus, although she had had a very rough morning when running into Tony who was also in a bad mood…

'..all I can see on this footage is Spiderman and that maniac Deadpool! You say Lang was there too…but people are saying there's another. It can't have been Marie, she's not got access to my lab anymore…'…he was busy ranting at both Sam and Bruce who were having breakfast at that point in time.

'Damn right, I have better things to do with my time' she had replied as she arrived in the main living area of the compound.

'What's that then, crying over your text books and study aides?' he retorted back.

'Oh naff off Tony! You've got a chip on your shoulder the size of Mount Everest!' She yelled. It just came out of nowhere, she was stressed to all hell and Tony's wise-cracks just didn't help.

'Okay, let's leave it at that…' Bruce jumped up quickly and offered Marie a mug of tea before she blew her top.

Marie took the mug off Bruce, muttered a thank you then she headed out. She had told Steve she needed to talk to him and she wasn't really looking forward to it…

 **O**

'…I knew you'd go one day of course, I just wanted to keep you here because we missed so much. Selfish I suppose, but it's how I feel…'...Steve smiled sadly at Marie, they were stood on the roof of the compound, watching the sun go down and he had his arm draped around her shoulders.

'It's not exactly going anywhere, is it? It's a job, hopefully leading to something quite good. And we aren't planning on moving in together just yet, we've got to get used to each other in close proximity for hours on end first!' Marie pulled a face…

Steve grinned then kissed the top of her head…

'You'll do great. But you know where I am and I hope you'll come visit…'…

'Try keeping me away!'

She wrapped both her arms around him and squashed her face against his side as they watched the last of the sun's rays disappear behind the trees…

 _ **((Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. I'm now to update once a month from now on.**_ __ _ **))**_


	28. Chapter 28

****A/N – Apologies folks for the delay! Been an insanely busy time so haven't had much time to continue but here I am now. Don't be dismayed by the changes as in the end all will be well! Something drastic is going to happen though…yikes!** **Hope you are all well…and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 28**

'Damn!'

Marie stuck the end of her finger in her mouth after cutting herself during the preparation of her dinner. Well, she called it preparation, more like a mish-mash of ingredients in the hope of creating something half-decent to eat.

It was now six months since Scott had asked her to join him in his new business venture, and Marie had agreed. All went well from the start but then…well, safe to say, they were no longer an item and he had headed for California after a momentous bust-up. It had all started from a tiny issue, tiny to her anyway, but they couldn't agree on how to deal with an awkward supplier who was providing the café with coffee (all important) and he had said they needed to tread softly-softly as they were new kids on the block then she said they should find a new supplier…and it then blew up into the most ridiculous argument were many hurtful things were said on either side. Marie couldn't even pin-point when the argy-bargy turned stupid!

The long and the short of it was he shut up shop and stormed off to the other side of the country and she was left regretting everything she had said.

'Face it Marie' she had said to herself once the tears had subsided…

'You ain't relationship material…'…

Should she send a message and say sorry…? No doubt, but pride was blocking that and she had been battling her own problems alone for most of her life apart from the last two years. However, now she was installed in her own modest apartment and she had a job at a different café that she enjoyed. It paid a fair wage for a fair days work and she enjoyed meeting people.

She was jolted out of her thoughts and mopping blood up by her phone ringing, staring at the screen she hesitated…then hit the answer button.

'Hey Grandad…'

'….so why have you been avoiding me?'

'I haven't! I've been busy…'

'Busy! Always the same answer…I'm coming round, I'm tired of you skirting issues again Marie. You've come too far to go backwards again. I'll be there in 40 minutes. Don't make me break out the team to find you if you happen to be 'out'….'…

The call ended and Marie threw the phone onto the countertop. Reaching into the drawer next to the sink, she scrabbled around and found a plaster, or…as the Americans called them..Band-Aid's. Band Aid…she needed more than one of those to fix the colossal rift she had made with Scott! God, she missed him. Once again she picked up her phone and scrolled to the messages, but once again…the mental block in her mind made her stop before she sent send…

 **O**

'…if you feel you said things you shouldn't, then send the message'…Steve was sat on the balcony with his arm draped around Marie's shoulders, both of them staring out over the city as the ever-darkening sky triggered the lights to start turning on.

'Yeah right, and have him either ignore it or send me one back full of insults?' she pulled a face at him.

'At least you'd know where you stand'…he smiled back.

'I guess so'

'Look, it's almost dinner time, let's get back to the others and enjoy the evening. They've all been asking about you…you're family to them all as well as to me'.

Marie turned back once more to look at him, she smiled, but knew he'd soon be freaking out the moment he found out the real reason she had been avoiding them all...

 **O**

'…have you told Captain Rogers about your condition?' Friday always had a way of saying things so matter of fact.

'Of course not and its top secret, understand Friday?'

'Understood. Although it will be difficult for you to disguise your pregnancy once you are past your first trimester'.

'Alright already, how the hell did you know anyway?' she snapped.

Marie had gone to her old room to use the bathroom, more privacy…and was freaked out by the A.I. announcing the fact Marie was hiding a secret.

'Automatic health scans are now the normal procedure for anyone who walks through the main entrance. All results of scans are kept highly confidential unless immediately life-threatening to the individual or to the others in this facility'.

'I see'. Marie sighed as she washed her hands, stared at herself in the mirror and pulled down her eyelids to check her eyes.

'God, I look like shit'…

'You look fine'

A smirk…

'I'm also too old to be starting a family, I'm in my mid-forties Friday, there's a much higher risk of problems at my age'.

'Yes, that is true. But with regular health checks, there is no reason at all why you couldn't carry to full terms and deliver your baby with no issues at all'.

'Perhaps. But I haven't been to the doctor yet'. She stood back from the mirror.

'That is highly unwise Marie. Would you like me to alert Dr Banner for you?'

'Hell no! No-one here will know, got it?' She glared as she walked out into the main bedroom.

'For now. But my programming also prevents me keeping quiet against possible injury or health issues that could be prevented'.

'I get the point, I'll say something in my own good time, right?' practically yelling…

Friday said no more as Marie marched out of the room back to the main living area.

 **O**

It was halfway through dinner the call to assemble disrupted the peace of the cheerful gathering. Marie looked up as everyone dashed off to see what the matter was. Peace descended on the room and Marie silently continued eating her dessert as Steve came bounding back in…

'Marie? We have to go to work. Could be a long one….why don't you stay the night when we can have breakfast? Its Saturday tomorrow so I know you're not at work'…Steve was busy pulling on his gloves, the famous shield was already on his back.

'Alright, I'd like that'.

And she knew she would. Since breaking up with Scott, she had missed the noise hustle and bustle that had gone on in the compound. Marie realised she had gotten used to it against her better judgement, and it surprised her more than she knew…

Before Steve got to reply, the familiar clunk of Ironman interrupted their conversation.

'Same rules as before Squirt! Stay out of the lab!'

 **O**

Blinking, she opened her eyes. Her room was flooded with sunlight, what the hell was the time?

'Friday, what time is it?'

There was no answer.

'Friday, are you working?'

No reply.

'…what the hell?'

Walking into the corridor she was hit by how quiet it was. Usually someone was about, unless they were still out and about on whatever mission it was.

Knocking on her grandfather's door and receiving no answer, she tried the door…it opened and she peeked inside. His bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. She closed the door again as she went to investigate further. Frowning on finding everyone else's room empty, she then decided to try to find out what was wrong with Friday.

The lab was cool and dark, and since Friday appeared to be taking the morning off, Marie activated the lights manually after scrabbling about for a little while. Now dressed, the sound of her converse trainers seemed to be amplified as she tried to silently walk across the vast expanse towards the main screen where Tony did all of his designing work. She knew how to switch it on but…there was nothing. Was there some major issue somewhere…? Checking her mobile phone, that was certainly working OK, so why wasn't Friday working? Hitting Steve's number, she waiting….

 _Unable to connect your call at this time._

Alright...try Tony.

 _Unable to connect your call at this time._

Made sense she guessed if Friday was off-line.

Ah, Vision was NEVER off-line…

A long, monotone beep.

NOW she started to get worried. Marie knew where Friday's power grid was, after all, the protocol she had added meant she had learned a lot about the A.I. Tony thought she was locked out of. How funny she had often thought. She was a plain, approaching middle-aged woman with a dubious past and an American high school equivalency certificate to her name, and she had managed to access the most sophisticated A.I. technology in the world. No wonder Tony freaked out about that thought of her having access to his lab. The reactor of course when she reached it was untouchable and the glow that could usually be seen through the panels was not there, vacant, extinguished…

Accessing the stairs that led deep underground, Marie picked her way through the dark tunnel with a powerful torch. It was time to check out the backup system. The last time she had been down here, the lights worked but guessed as everything was linked, it was understandable that those too, were out of action.

It wasn't impressive. Just a deep large electricity junction where Friday drew power from when the reactor was down, this was the back-up supply but that wasn't working either. She checked the large panel that was screwed to the tough bed rock. For all Tony's fancy gadgets, it seemed that basic electricity components suited him just fine when it came to drawing power for his one of his most greatest creations.

 **O**

Over a mug of tea and a few nibbles of a piece of toast, she pondered on just what was going on. If Friday was online then she could get the suit but…now it was as dead as the reactor. And if Friday couldn't communicate with her or her suit, then Ironman must be dead in the water.

So NOW what? The whole team was gone. All of them…even Peter had gone this time and she had no clue where. There was no-one who could…

Marie pulled out her phone.

Scott…


	29. Chapter 29

****A/N – Hey all, hope you are doing well! So Marie has found herself in a bit of a pickle and is worried she will be going to same way as her mother with regards to not being in a stable relationship and being a single parent. On the other side of that, the team appear to have disappeared somewhere and even more oddly, Friday was shut down! And we, like Marie, will be kept in the dark as usual.** **Because of course we are viewing this from her point of view on how her life is around her grandfather. However, help is not far away…hope you are all enjoying the summer! This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, I do apologise!**

Chapter 29

Marie watched as whatever Scott had done down in the basement tunnels kick started the reactor back into life. A flicker at first as a surge of power enabled the start-up procedure to activate the core back to life once more. As this happened, the lights in the lab flickered on, the computer screens came back online and Fridays unmistakable voice spoke out through the silence.

'Rebooting. Online and full power in 30 seconds…'

Scott had replied to Marie's message 24 hours earlier when she had explained briefly that something odd was going on. He then quickly sorted out a flight and Marie picked him up at the airport, explaining that the team had now been gone for 48 hours and there was no way to contact them seeing as Friday was off line. Scott was a whizz with anything electrical and it didn't take him long to work out how to get the reactor up and running again.

As Marie started to ask questions of Friday, Scott quickly made his way back up the stairs to the lab once more, walking out with the tool kit as Friday was spilling the secrets of what the hell had happened.

'I am unable to locate Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers at this time. Their last known location was a small Swedish science station in the Antarctic region'.

'What were they doing there?' Marie asked surprised.

'That is classified'.

'Come on Friday, we've had this before. Spill it!'

'That is classified'.

Sighing, Marie turned back to Scott.

'Thanks, but it looks like Friday still won't tell me anything'…

Scott shrugged.

'Least I could do. Look, I have to get back to San Francisco…'

'…do you have to go back so quickly? I…wanted to, that is…'…gabbled Marie. Always one for saying what she thought before, why was she finding this so hard?

Scott stared, waiting. Their last meeting had been volatile, both had said a lot of hurtful things.

Friday ruined it all.

'Marie is approximately three months pregnant and has yet to consult a physician'.

'Friday, you damn traitor!'

 **oOo**

The previous argument was seemingly forgot as Scott moved into ultra-protective mode, demanding Marie told him her doctors name and number so he could call up and sort an appointment. As he had grabbed her in a hug she burst into tears…

'…I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry!'….she wailed, finally allowing her emotions out that she had been burying ever since he had left.

'Oh hush, it's okay, I said some pretty mean things too. We won't allow that to happen again, alright? We've got a lot to sort out now…it's time to get past the pettiness and look to the future'.

He looked down and smiled, wiped away her tears just as the alarm that called the Avengers to assemble sounded.

Marie turned in confusion.

'Friday, what's going on?'

'Mr Stark is now in contact and he has sent out an emergency beacon. He wants you to contact…'

'Forget contacting anyone, where are they? We can go!'

'No, YOU won't, me and Wade will'…Scott said firmly.

'What are you on about? I have the suit and…'

'Not whilst you're pregnant Marie, anything might happen, so I'll call Wade, we'll sort it'…Scott frowned at her slightly, warning her this was one she wouldn't win.

'Yes but…'…

 **oOo**

24 hours she had to wait at the Compound. 24 hours! God only knew what was going on but finally after pacing up and down, not sleeping and eating much, a message came from Friday saying the jet would be landing in approximately 30 minutes time. Thank god for that! Hell knows what state they were all in because as per usual, nobody told her anything 'so as not to worry her' or that fact their work was 'classified'…but as the jet finally set down on the landing pad and the door opened, the Avengers team all spilled out. They looked bad, battle scarred and minor injuries, Clint it seemed was limping and was being helped by Bruce and as she opened the door for them, no one was saying much. Scott and Wade were the last to disembark, Wade didn't come inside though, he took himself off somewhere or other and Marie turned her attention to her grandfather.

'What happened? Where were you all? I couldn't get in contact and Friday went off line. Do you have any idea how I hate you never telling me anything? It drives me insane!'

Steve just smiled through the dirt on his face…

'Alright, we are back now, things got a little hairy as usual but nothing for you to worry about. Good job you had the brains to restart Friday's reactor though…'

'Nothing for me to worry about? WHY do you always say that? It drives me NUTS!' Marie turned around and stormed off out of the room, furious. Would he always do this?

In her old room where she had been staying the last few days, Marie lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A soft knock at the door then Steve came in…

'I know you're mad about not knowing, but seriously it's for the best'…

'Says who?' Marie pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at him.

'Says me. I don't want you involved Marie. You are from a part of my life without the Avengers and me, the 'Super Soldier', I want to keep those as far apart as I can because you make me feel…normal'.

She paused as he sat on the end of the bed.

'Normal! Since when was I ever normal Grandad? What if I want to be a part of it?' She drew her knees in, hugged them tightly.

'..because I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to now have a normal life as possible. At least, as normal as normal can be…' Steve smiled as he scooted alongside his angry-looking granddaughter, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Marie responded by laying her head on his shoulder. She then sighed…

'Fine then, whatever you say'…

He kissed her cheek.

'You know it's the most sensible course of action. Now, are you coming back out? We are all insanely hungry and need to order something in…'…

 **oOo**

'You're WHAT?' Steve erupted as Marie predicted him to. She had given the news the next morning when they had a moment alone and Scott had gone out somewhere to do something or other.

'You heard me the first time' she snapped back.

'….and so what if I am? I thought I'd never get chance to be a parent! It might not have been planned but I know I'll give this baby a better bloody childhood than I ever had!'

'…and I assume Scott is the father, right?'

'Of course he his! What the fuck do you take me for?'

The argument went on for ages until Marie watched her Grandfather storm out, jump on his motorbike and ride off somewhere into the night. Both Marie and Scott decided it was the right time to leave the compound, heading back to Marie's apartment to make plans for the future.

Tony and the others as usual had watch with interest.

'…and I thought I was the one where who made a mess of everything!' and true to form, he took out his little book and opened it with a flourish.

'Okay! Now Clint, you win $20 because you reckoned Squirt would piss the cap off before the end of the month...Sam, you're down to win $40 because you said by the end of the week!'

Both Avengers did a high-five in celebration…

oOo

Wrapping his arms around Marie as she stood making coffee, he rested his chin on his shoulder.

'…so now what do we do? This place isn't big enough to bring a baby into the world, and certainly isn't big enough for when your daughter comes to visit'…Marie was now full of worries.

'I'll take back the café, a friend was watching over it for me and as you know, it has an apartment over it with two bedrooms, it'll do for a start?' he turned her around and smiled down at her.

'Don't worry Marie, it'll be fine. We won't allow any silly arguments to break us apart again, I promise'…he ended his sentence with a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling, Marie wondered about her grandad. Would he ever talk to her again? She knew growing up in a different time left him with different ideals and thoughts of how things should be. But it wouldn't be the same for her child, she would make damn sure of that…

In fact, she would bet her life on it…


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N – Hey all! Sorry it's been so long but I've been pondering over this story and I'd like to thank you for your past support. I think personally this story has naturally run its course so this chapter will bring the story to a nice conclusion. I'm sorry it's quite short but didn't want to just write blurb for writing's sake! I do hope you enjoy it and keep following my other stories. I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve as well in the future for Marie and her 'borrowed suit'…! So look at this as the end of this story, but there will be more to come…**

 **Chapter 30 – A bright future**

'…it's your turn!' was all Scott heard as the pillow connected with his head. With a groan he rolled to the side and glanced at the clock.

3.32 AM.

'Does it never sleep? It must be a demon or something!' he groaned and the hidden form under the bedclothes next to him gave a tired giggle.

'Get out before I boot you out!'

Within a minute, Scott lifted the crying baby up and out of his crib and carried him to the kitchen to retrieve one of his formula bottles, popped it into the warmer after turning one of the under-cabinet lights on, and lent against the countertop, hugging the four month old baby boy close. After the birth of his daughter quite a few years ago now, he thought it would be the only time he had felt such emotion, but here it was again. And this time, he was married, he had plans on staying married for the rest of his days…

Scott Jnr hungrily guzzled his milk and it wasn't long before Scott was back in bed snuggling up to his sleeping wife Marie, who muttered something or other and draped herself over her husband…

 **oOo**

The next morning, Scott was down in the coffee shop they now had back as their bread and butter, and Marie had just finished getting Jnr ready to start his day when her cell phone rang.

'Grandad! Yeah, we're fine. Sure, about 11? Jnr's play group isn't until two o clock this afternoon so lunch sounds perfect. Good, right, see you soon!'…

It was a crisp autumn morning, both Marie and Baby Lang were wrapped up warmly as Marie expertly steered the pram towards Steve. It wasn't too far from the Lang's apartment and coffee shop so she always enjoyed the walk, and it also gave her time to contemplate what had happened over the last year since she had had it confirmed she was pregnant…

She recalled the day she told Steve, the super soldier had stormed off in a rage before coming back later, then they had talked things through. He had apologised for how he had reacted and finally relented to the fact Marie and Scott were in fact an item and would be for the foreseeable future. Was he happy for her? Of course he was, and he realised it had been his own selfish designs that had driven his anger, he was deathly afraid that he would lose his only family but then after putting his sensible head on, he understood finally he would be gaining a family, with Scott and a new great-grandchild joining the ranks.

And what of the Avengers? Marie often went to the tower with both Scott and Jnr. Any a happy afternoon or evening was spent with the team, more often than not they would get called out but it was always like going home.

Unfortunately, she had now fully relinquished the suit after much discussion and requests from both Scott and Steve, and reluctantly agreed that she would no longer call for it. Well, that's what she told them, anyway…Friday kept the suit hidden away with the special 'protocol' Marie had cunningly managed to coerce the A.I. to implement. In a dark corner of the tower, hidden from prying eyes, the suit remained connected to the A.I's network and fully charged, ready and waiting for a command. Friday also monitored Marie like the other members of the team through the special watch Tony had designed, like Peter's spider sense, Friday was forever updating, gathering data, on possible threats or danger…

 **oOo**

On reaching her grandfather, he lifted her off the floor in a warm embrace, both close to Scott Jnr's pram, the sleeping baby snoozing on, oblivious…

Long gone was the belligerent Marie who didn't know how to trust, who to turn to and most importantly, who to love.

Now, as the years stretched ahead, it seemed there could be nothing to interfere with her happiness. She had her stability, and she had her family. What else did she need…?

In a dark corner of the Avengers Tower, a multi-coloured suit, receiving information on possible danger at any time in Marie's location, powered up and where nobody could see, the familiar gold eyes of the Iron Man mask, lit up the darkness…


End file.
